


The Horny Canine Boys of the Hidden Leaf Village

by buddha92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Armpit Kink, Autofellatio, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Male Character, Body Hair, Canine Autofellatio, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dog Penis, Dogs being dogs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Erections, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Foreskin Play, Forest Sex, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Large Cock, Lust, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mention of orgies, Mentioned Self-cest, Mentions of Heterosexual sex, Morning Wood, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, On Hiatus, Orgasm, Penis Measuring, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Precum, Puberty, Puns & Word Play, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Self-facial, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sunbathing, Sweat, Uncircumcised Penis, Underwear Theft, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 67,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddha92/pseuds/buddha92
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka is having trouble keeping his raging libido in check lately when he stumbles upon the heavenly scent of a familiar blond ninja hard at work training. That sweaty, masculine smell interests Kiba in a strange new way, so the horny dog boy decides to hunt down the source of the arousing scent and ends up joining his pal Naruto Uzumaki for some erotic and unorthodox 'training'. The two wild, cocky shinobi studs end up working up a great sweat together and pushing the boundaries of intimate male friendship.***On Indefinite Hiatus: see latest chapter notes or HERE for more info***





	1. Scent of a Comrade

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're wondering, this will be KibaNaruKiba, so both boys will get a chance to take the dominant role in the action eventually. I love swapable pairings and it's unlike either to give in easily, so I think both dudes need an opportunity to take charge and show each other who's boss.
> 
> Updates when it updates, no set schedule or time-frame for new chapters.
> 
> Tags will be updated as I progress and only reflect content up to the current chapter.

“Fuck!” the aroused Leaf ninja Kiba Inuzuka cursed to himself in painful frustration, trying in vain to secure his rock-hard erection in the waistband of his boxers so that other people wouldn’t be able to notice the huge tent the young man was inadvertently pitching as he walked around town. That last resort camouflage tactic wasn’t working all too well, though; Kiba's dick just didn’t want to cooperate at all, refusing to be tucked away, too achingly stiff for him to effectively hide or reposition in his trousers anymore. The seventeen-year-old’s big throbbing schlong was being very unruly recently, acting like an untamed, sex-crazed beast with a mind of its own all the time, a lascivious one-tracked mind that cared only about sex, sex, sex! It seemed like every little thing gave Kiba a boner these days, the canine shinobi popping a stiffy while he went about his daily exercise routine or even just the gentle passing breeze caressing his skin gave Kiba a raging hard-on for no good reason, which was a pretty embarrassing occurrence to have to scramble and deal with while out in public.

It was absolutely humiliating to suddenly pop an unsolicited boner out of the blue in plain daylight, spontaneous undesirable arousal forcing poor Kiba to carefully try to hide his tent from any onlookers as he ran off to find an empty restroom where the suffering lad could safely jerk off. It was an incredibly shameful feeling to experience that loss of self-control, especially at this mature age; for a 13 year old it was one thing, no big deal and just a normal part of growing up, but a 17 year old not able to control even the most base aspects of his body was a disgrace. By now Kiba had hoped that the more troublesome aspects of puberty would be passing him on as he entered manhood, but the hormones rampaging through his bloodstream were actually hitting him worse than ever now, his libido kicked into overdrive as the teen was beset with the bestial urge to hump practically everything in sight that moved!

Of course, Kiba loved to masturbate just as much any other healthy boy his age did, but this was just getting ridiculous! His obnoxiously frequent boners were getting so bad and controlling these days that he almost had a physical and psychological _need_ to come four or five times every single day without fail just to keep his rowdy beast tamed and allow himself to operate with a clear head anymore, a trial that far exceeded the sometimes frustrating and embarrassing troubles with puberty Kiba, along with most all other guys, had experienced in his early teens. Boy did this suck, and not in the good way! Kiba could barely even think about missions or training anymore as distracting as his over-inflated sex drive was, most of his free time and attention focused on keeping his hefty balls drained and that hungry beast living in his pants sated and happy, his days spent constantly darting in and out of the nearest bathroom so he could use the facilities for a quick wank whenever one of his many inopportune boners sprung up unannounced and unwanted.

Kiba was certainly very proud of his heritage as a member of the Inuzuka clan, and like most of his fellow clan members he had a very close friendship and deep bond of understanding with dogs that he wouldn't trade for anything, but sometimes the more canine-like attributes that his clan possessed were such a pain in the ass to deal with; his keen sense of smell was definitely great for tracking down and locating far-off enemies, but on the other hand it was pure torture having to unwillingly be subjected to the heavenly perfumed scents of every pretty girl within a mile radius. Whether he liked it or not, their feminine aromas always wound up drifting straight into his sensitive nose, driving Kiba’s cock mad with unsatisfied lust that the painfully single teen could do nothing about except work out his lonely frustrations with his own hand. It really sucked constantly smelling all the pretty girls in town but not having a girlfriend for himself and it was so damn frustratingly inconvenient to be subjected to his wild desires all the time! The dog boy was already majorly turned-on and unsatisfied as it was because of the ravages of puberty, but his canine instincts were just overkill adding to his displeasure, making things even worse for the brunette's burning genitals overflowing with unreleased seed. Kiba knew from experience raising his family's dogs, including his partner Akamaru, that male dogs by nature were just so damn horny all the time, always on the prowl for a good nut no matter the time or place, which was annoyingly similar to the situation Kiba’s canine traits unfortunately imposed on him as well as a result of the secret training methods of his clan. He had the sex drive of a ravenous dog, something that, while it _did_ make the teen feel sort of wild and manly, didn’t really boost his ego or self-confidence and at times like this made Kiba feel like little more than a dumb, out of control, sex-crazed mutt. But even worse than all that, he still couldn’t find some suitable relief for his almost uncontrollable urges no matter how many times he jacked off before going to sleep or how many unplanned trips to the toilet to stroke his demanding rod Kiba made each day.

As Kiba moped around some lesser-traveled paths in town with unsatisfied wood jutting out in his pants searching for a bathroom so the poor guy could give himself his first tug job of the day so far, he was suddenly alarmed as he noticed the unexpected presence of a big group of people loudly laughing and talking coming down the road towards him. Startled by their intrusion and knowing all too well he couldn't just wish his boner away-he had tried that many times over the past weeks to no avail-Kiba quickly ducked into a nearby dark alley for shelter to avoid that cluster of fellow ninja headed his way. His heart thumped rapidly in panic and his stomach quaked and twisted in terror at the thought of being caught in such a pathetic state, walking around aroused for no good reason. If someone caught him Kiba would never hear the end of it, if he was spotted like this there was _no way_ he wouldn’t become a laughingstock to all his friends and the subject of all sorts of salacious gossip and rumors.

Desperate to hide his shameful predicament from the group of unaware pedestrians, Kiba quieted his breathing and scrunched up into the little alcove, pressing his back up against the wall as far as he could so they wouldn’t be able to see him in the cramped alley… Well, they _might_ see his undaunted erection poking out of the shadowy place he was hiding in since Kiba was too big and couldn't fit his entire body into the dingy crawlspace, but hopefully they wouldn’t look this way and he could live another day with at least _some_ of his pride still intact. Their footsteps grew closer by the second, Kiba's heart racing ever quicker with each frustrating plodding step the group took as they casually strolled along the road, unknowing that a ridiculously horny young ninja was hiding just feet away from them, silently begging them to move on quickly. Nervous sweat dripped down the red fang markings emblazoned on Kiba's cheeks and onto the ground, the fear-induced reaction accompanying his erratic heartbeat; strangely enough however, even the terrifying thought of being stumbled upon here didn't dissuade his still rigid boner, Kiba was still inexplicably aroused, crunched here in an alley waiting to be discovered and gawked at with a raging hard-on barely concealed by his straining pants.

“...Damn it that was close!” Kiba breathed a quiet sigh of relief after a few tense moments as the group luckily passed his hidden location on by without so much as a glance in his sheltered direction, the teen profusely grateful for his luck at not being caught in such a sorry situation. Kiba could tell that his usually sharp and accurate senses were becoming dulled, swamped and overwhelmed with his pressing fiery need; normally the dog ninja would have been able to sense those people coming from a mile away, Kiba _should_ have become aware of them long before he actually had, but he was just too damn distracted to focus today.

“...I seriously need to come soon,” Kiba muttered wearily, looking down halfheartedly at the obviously stretched out part of his pants, his cock hungrily seeking to escape from its prison of fabric and be let loose.

But just what should he do? Kiba’s house was too far from here for him to be able to sneak all the way back without being seen by someone, and he didn’t know of any other place nearby he could go to at a time like this, at least not for such a lewd reason. He couldn't drop by Shino's place and ask 'Hey, mind if I beat off in your bathroom, buddy?' Even Kiba had _some_ self-restraint and sense of shame. And he couldn’t really just yank it here in the alleyway, either; Kiba was adventurous and certainly no prude when it came to sexual matters, but he wasn’t that desperate to masturbate in this dirty, narrow alleyway during midday with people all around that could find him there… at least not just _yet_ he wasn’t. But that option wouldn’t seem such a bad prospect if he didn’t figure something out soon. The young man couldn’t take the tumultuous pressure building inside his overly-full testicles anymore and needed to release it soon before the pain consumed him.

Finally, a bright idea to resolve this problem came to him out of the blue and Kiba abruptly decided to simply escape the town entirely and run out into the surrounding forest for a bit; the town gates were pretty close to where he was now and the desperate shinobi was sure he could make it at least that far without being caught by anyone like this. Out there, away from people's prying eyes and disgusted gazes, Kiba could finally have some peace and quiet all to himself. And for Kiba ‘peace and quiet’ these days meant nothing other than a moment alone to rub one out. Or maybe rub four out, depending on how much time he had. His escape plan now formulated, Kiba stealthily exited his alcove, cautiously keeping an eye out for any other people he would need to avoid while he sprinted directly to the town gates and the freedom of sexual relief beyond.

***

The sounds of birds and bugs chattering all around him, the pleasant feeling of the warm summer wind gently blowing against Kiba’s tan skin, it was all such a remarkably peaceful experience. The thought of the boy pleasuring himself out here in the secluded wilderness made Kiba’s heart leap energetically in his chest for some reason; it felt strangely thrilling planning to do something so animal-like amidst the beauty of nature, a feeling Kiba found he wanted to thoroughly explore. It was a thought that made Kiba feel oddly at home and comfortable, like he was just another part of the surroundings, just another small segment of nature. He wanted to become just another beast of the forest, another creature fulfilling its natural impulses and desires without the unnecessary burden of shame or fear that humans placed on that act. It had certainly been a good idea to come out here into the forest where he could have plenty of alone time to himself. Hell, Kiba quickly decided he might even have to make this a regular occurrence, as expectant and eager as he was for this exotic new sexual experience; the teen hadn’t even _started_ his pleasuring and yet he was already overcome with a sense of sensual eroticism and expectant desire, his mind overflowing with dirty images and imagined pleasures that awaited the horny shinobi. Kiba was surprised he had never thought of doing something like this before, since it sounded so delightfully dirty and fun.

Kiba strolled merrily through the forest with a calm smile on his face, diligently searching out a good spot to claim as his own as the teen enjoyed the mental image of himself laying down buck naked in the grass and jacking off, how his wet, noisy moans of pleasure would add to the calls of the animals all around as he lazily worked his lengthy pole in hand. Yeah, all that sounded _amazing,_ all he needed now was a place suitable for his lecherous activity. Kiba needed a spot with lots of tall, plush grass growing for comfort and somewhere preferably underneath the shade of a large tree, a secluded location where he could strip off all his clothes and roll around naked like a wild animal before giving himself one hell of a tug job. Kiba wondered expectantly what it would feel like having a lush bed of grass to relax in and take his time satisfying his pleasures without the worry of being discovered, he pondered what the sensation would feel like to lay fat on his belly and have the soft blades of grass tickle his cock, to feel the gentle breeze drifting through his bushy nest of curly brown pubes. What a magnificently primal thing that would be, Kiba just wanted to roll around playfully in the grass like his best pal Akamaru did and enjoy a wild type of pleasure that humans didn't partake in, abandon his humanity for a moment and just once accept his instinctual canine feelings of lust rather than bottle them up.

After a while of exploring, Kiba believed he had at last found the perfect spot for his carnal activity to take place in when suddenly he picked up the sensation of another presence together with him in the forest. Not wanting to be bothered at a delicate time like this, Kiba stuck his nose into the air and sniffed around as he hunted down the location of the other person lest they might intrude on him in his most personal and shameful display yet, his powerful nose twitching as his heightened canine sense of smell picked up a familiar scent that was indeed very close nearby.

This particular scent… yep, it definitely belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, no mistake about it. Kiba considered Naruto to be a friend of his, despite all the heated arguments the stubborn duo routinely got into, and even if the way too energetic blond guy was loud, obnoxious, and not nearly as great a ninja as Kiba himself was, Kiba still believed that Naruto was a really good guy at heart, someone who was fiercely dedicated to his friends, strong of both body and will, and always seeking to improve himself. Back in their days at the Ninja Academy, Kiba had sometimes mocked and laughed at Naruto for being such a screw up, but that asshole attitude of his back then was something Kiba now deeply regretted and wasn’t at all proud of; he didn’t like admitting it, but the fact was that Naruto had decisively kicked his ass during the Chunin Exams those years ago, causing Kiba to gain a newfound respect for the guy he now considered both a friend and a rival. In fact, Kiba could even say he actually admired Naruto these days, approved of how strong the former loser had become and how deeply committed to his friends he was. Naruto had become a great ninja despite all the negative opinions people had had about him, enhancing his reputation with Kiba even more. Of course, the next time they fought Kiba wasn’t going to go easy on Naruto just because they were buddies now; he planned on seriously paying Naruto back for that humiliating defeat he had suffered back during the Chunin Exams and there was no way in hell Kiba was going to sit back and let Naruto become Hokage without a suitable challenge for that position. Even still, despite their all too often poor history and their similar confident, take-charge personalities that often caused no end of friction and confrontation between the two of them, Kiba was glad to say he had ended up friends with Naruto.

All sentimental garbage aside, there was something very unusual about Naruto’s odor right now, though; he certainly smelled sweaty at the moment, so that overly-diligent guy must have been working out in private here in the forest, but sweat didn’t effect the accuracy of Kiba’s nose to track its target, so that wasn't it. No, there was something else about it, something distinct that Kiba couldn’t quite put his finger on. Naruto just didn’t smell the way he usually did at the moment. Every individual naturally gave off a different scent specific to only them, and something about Naruto’s was off today, an experience Kiba had never come across before; the rambunctious blond smelled abnormal, but still enough like himself for Kiba to easily identify who was out here with him. He knew Naruto’s scent by just one whiff, just as he did almost everyone else’s in the village, so he had no idea why it had suddenly changed so much. As an Inuzuka, Kiba had a sort of catalogue of familiar scents of both enemies and allies alike stored in his mind, each person’s unique aroma preserved in his memory for later access. Inadvertently over the years Kiba had begun to associate certain people's scents with feelings or memories; of course there was the feeling of lust that came with sniffing out a sexy chick, but a more personal example would be Hinata and Shino's individual aroma's, both of which brought up feelings of companionship and mutual understanding and deep trust inside of Kiba. It wasn’t really that Naruto had a _different_ scent exactly, smelling him still evoked the same competing feelings of respect and rivalry that it always had, it was more like there was a hidden part to his scent that Kiba had never noticed before today, something buried down in there that his nose had remarkably failed to ever pick up on before.

It was an interesting, complex smell, something Kiba found himself weirdly attracted to, remarkably similar the erotic smell that a beautiful woman gave off. But Naruto was no woman, this smell was unmistakably a male’s! Kiba couldn’t believe it, but in his lust-crazed state Naruto’s individual aroma wafting on the air at him actually smelled… _good_. It was so sweaty and musky and masculine, which for some bizarre reason Kiba found debilitatingly pleasant. He had never discovered a fragrance this attractive before in his life, particularly not a guy's! Kiba loved the sweet smells of a lovely young woman, her hair, her perfume, her body's natural pheromones emanating from her pores, not the putrid stink of gross men. But for some reason, Naruto’s curious but unmistakably manly scent with its previously hidden qualities was turning Kiba on even more than he already was, which was saying something, flipping some sort of switch in his brain. It was a strong, pungent odor like a typical man's, but it lacked the harshness of most guys that Kiba came across so he wasn't disgusted by it. It was also flowing and intoxicating like a woman's smell, but of course Naruto didn't smell sweet or feminine at all, which further fueled Kiba's curiosity... not to mention his arousal.

“...I wonder what kind of training Naruto’s doing,” Kiba quietly questioned himself aloud, coming up with a convenient excuse for him to investigate the source of the enticing scent without actually admitting the reality of the matter to himself. Kiba refused to believe it, but the fact was his nose and his cock were the ones leading the way now, his brain letting the two appendages have complete control of his body in the face of this mysteriously sexy smell his friend was emitting.

Kiba swiftly walked the short distance separating himself and Naruto in a strangely antsy mood, his friend’s scent getting Kiba all riled up and confused as his heart thumped frantically and his dick remained hard as steel, expectantly wondering just what was drawing him in. Finally arriving at the heavenly aroma’s source, Kiba cautiously peeked his head through some bushes to find Naruto going about his daily workout routine about fifteen feet away, as hardworking and driven as ever. The blond was wearing a tight fitting black mesh shirt, the short sleeves and see-through fabric accentuating his nicely built frame, his somewhat fair skin clearly visible through the mesh holes as Naruto’s chest glistened with beads of salty smelling sweat that Kiba could whiff even from this distance. The devoted shinobi had discarded the bulky jacket he usually wore in the face of the humid weather, but was still noticeably sweating as crystalline droplets of perspiration also dripped from his spiky golden locks slowly down his face.

 _Yeah, this is definitely Naruto’s scent_ , Kiba confirmed as he spied his comrade exercising from his hiding place among the plants, taking another sniff of the intoxicating smell drifting lazily on the air to double-check if maybe he had initially misidentified the owner of this alluring scent. Even with that assurance, though, there was still something wonderfully enticing and unusual about how Naruto smelled at the moment, drawing Kiba in like a butterfly to the fragrance of a beautiful flower. Kiba definitively decided to put off masturbating just for a moment so he could find out what was going on with his nose today and why Naruto’s stupid sexy stench was getting him so worked up, the horny teen crouching down in the bushes as he leered enthusiastically at his nearby friend as the blond worked up a good sweat.

Kiba’s gaze unconsciously drifted downwards as Naruto finished up his current exercise and paused his regimen a moment to unceremoniously grab the sweaty bulge in his pants and shift it around. Kiba watched the explicit action in a strange daze, his dark eyes intently following Naruto’s hand as the blond rearranged his considerable package, the canine boy entirely able to smell the undeniably powerful and excitingly male odor emanating from Naruto’s sweltering genitals even from this distance. It was a strangely mesmerizing sight, Kiba totally unable to tear his ravenous eyes away as Naruto shifted his sticky, sweaty junk around into a more comfortable position for exercising.

Kiba had made fun of him in the past, always assumed that Naruto was just a dumb, weak little kid, but he couldn’t help noticing that the goofball had actually grown into not only a successful shinobi, but quite a bit of a stud as well in recent years. Naruto could have rightly been considered handsome, a guy who possessed charming good looks that he had gradually grown into over the course of puberty and a well sculpted body from his years of hard training. And of course there was something else about him that was pretty attractive, too; although Kiba was certain his own manhood was the bigger between the two of them, the blatant erotic outline of Naruto’s impressive cock in his trousers plainly told that he was no slouch in that department either, a juicy piece of man meat hanging between his well-toned legs. Taking all this information into consideration, Kiba would honestly have to say that, next to himself obviously, Naruto was probably the hottest dude in the whole Hidden Leaf Village. For whatever reasons and implications, even Kiba found himself weirdly attracted to the guy at the moment. After all, who could resist those piercing blue eyes, that charming smile, and the six pack abs hidden just beneath his shirt? Kiba knew for a fact that Naruto had gained many female admirers since he had become the hero of the village, but there were also a handful of guys out there that had secret crushes on him as well. Even if Naruto was good looking, Kiba wasn't one of them, however. At least... he didn't _think_ he was. He might have to reconsider things after this shocking experience.

Once Naruto was satisfied with where his dick rested in his underwear, he switched exercises and began doing some jumping jacks. Kiba swallowed hard as he stared at Naruto’s thick cock flopping and bouncing all around in his pants while he jumped, the dog boy caught in a trance by such a clear view of the outline of that nice big bulge. Naruto's well-endowed manhood jumped around energetically to and fro, mirroring its master's movements. Kiba watched the energetic pecker do its own routine, staring mesmerized at what Naruto was packing like a hawk carefully eyeing its prey.

Kiba was completely confused at whatever the fuck was going on in his head at the moment, he couldn’t believe he was ogling a guy so intensely, but he was also strangely attracted to those bizarre thoughts of attraction as well. He had no idea why he was getting such a thrill at watching Naruto in this compromising position, but he liked it. There was something irresistibly sexy about this moment to Kiba, spying on his hottie of a friend while he had a woody jutting out in his pants and Naruto had no idea whatsoever what was going on; it was just so deliciously _naughty_. Naruto’s arousing scent, his beautiful chiseled body… it was amazingly erotic to the desperately horny dog boy, something that he couldn’t hold back from enjoying and peeping on despite all sane protests from his bewildered subconscious that this was seriously twisted and screwed up.

Without warning or forethought, Kiba slowly reached a hand down to grab his crotch and began methodically massaging his package as he leered at Naruto’s own wildly flailing member, unable to deny his groin its lewd desires any longer. Kiba bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle groans of enjoyment as he rubbed himself sensually to the image of his pal that brought out a lot of obscene conflicting emotions in him. There was a small but plainly noticeable wet spot on the front of Kiba’s trousers where his dick continued to steadily leak out an ocean of pre-cum in pure excitement at the erotic sight before him. More of the sticky fluid came rapidly gushing out at his sudden touch as Kiba roughly groped and fondled himself with abandon, causing a wet, slimy feeling to form in his pants as the pre stain grew ever larger and his dick strained against his zipper with all its might, begging to be let free at last.

“...Screw it!” Kiba whispered hoarsely, half in disgust with himself for what he was doing and half in overwhelming arousal the boy was tired of trying to resist. He needed a bigger excitement that just watching someone from afar and touching himself through fabric. Kiba needed something… _more_. He was known as an impulsive guy, but even for himself this was crazy! No, what he was currently contemplating was beyond crazy, it was absolutely insane! ...But damn did the thought that suddenly popped into his head as he stared at his exercising pal seem hotter than hell! Kiba could only wonder about the possibilities, his mind running wild with all sorts of imagined erotic acts. What would happen if he actually dared to come out of the bushes and approach Naruto this way? If he showed off his boner for Naruto to see would Naruto be impressed with the size of his tent, or embarrassed at such a risque thing, or angry at being ambushed and harassed? How would he react to such a filthy sight? He didn’t know why, but Kiba found he _wanted_ Naruto to see him this way, wanted to show off his pants wet with pre and bulging with a needy erection concealed within. Only a little while ago the thought of being caught like this by someone in town had been terrifying and humiliating, but being caught this way out here hidden by the trees alone with only Naruto to see him… well that might just be the thrill Kiba was looking for. That was something Kiba found intriguing, a thought that make his heart flutter and his cock leak even more sticky pre in delight at the possible insinuations. Working up his courage to show himself before Naruto, to expose his wanton need to his friend, Kiba mentally prepared himself for whatever would happen once he did this, knowing he wouldn’t be able to retreat once it was done as his feelings of arousal and fear mixed together into a weird new emotion that he couldn't describe.

“Hey Naruto! What’re you up to, buddy?” Kiba courageously called out to his friend as he proudly exited the bushes, making no effort at all to hide his throbbing erection as he approached.

“I’m just doing some…” Naruto started out as he turned around to greet his friend, but quickly stopped himself once he had seen Kiba’s unmistakably erect trousers jutting out before him. _Ha, there’s no way he doesn’t notice!_ Kiba thought excitedly, getting some kind of weird exhibitionist thrill out of this moment that he never knew he had in him. Watching and being watched... before this Kiba had no idea he was such a pervert, but in for a penny, in for a pound he supposed, so he might as well enjoy it. There was no backing out now, he was stuck like a deer in oncoming headlights, without any alternative but to stay here and see how this played out. _Fuck this is hot! C’mon Naruto, say something, don’t just pretend you don’t notice!_ Kiba silently urged his buddy, getting more and more into his newly discovered exhibitionist streak with every passing moment of tense silence between them. If Naruto decided to brush it off and not acknowledge what was going on then that wasn't very fun, now was it? Kiba needed Naruto's attention focused completely on him, desired to have those pretty blue eyes gawking in disbelief at him like the thrill-seeking show off he was.

“Ahem, just doin’ some training…” Naruto mumbled with an awkward cough, temporarily thrown off by the unmissable sight of Kiba’s massive protruding tent and turning his head away in embarrassment once he had spotted the seeping pre stain on the crotch of Kiba’s trousers, not knowing just what else to do or say in this kind of unexpected situation. Naruto almost immediately shied his gaze away from Kiba, but much to Kiba's delight, the embarrassed blond couldn’t hide the fact that he kept taking small sideways glances back at Kiba every so often, mainly aimed at his throbbing junk. Kiba smirked at seeing the small but telling reaction, knowing his shameful display had payed off at least a little bit for him. Being cautiously looked at by those pretty deep blue eyes, even as they were flusteredly pretending not to see, that was seriously tickling Kiba’s desire to be watched. Under Naruto’s quick little glimpses Kiba’s face heated up almost as fiery red as Naruto’s currently was as well, the canine boy definitely ashamed at the moment, but it was a kind of shame that was exciting and fun to experience, demeaning yet erotic at the same time.

“...Shouldn’t you go take care of that?” Naruto quietly commented on Kiba’s state after a few moments more of silence between them, his face burning up at unexpectedly seeing the raging erection of a friend. The whole sight caused Kiba to smile a bit in glee, his devious curiosity now sated with seeing Naruto’s overt reaction to his exhibitionism. But it wasn’t enough just yet, Kiba’s foolish courage urged him to push the boundaries a bit more, to prolong this encounter for as long as he could so he could get as much enjoyment out of his humiliating exposure as possible; the itch he had wasn’t scratched just yet.

“Ah, I was actually just about to find someplace quiet and do that when I ran into you,” Kiba explained nonchalantly, not exactly the entire truth but close enough to it for his dastardly purposes. “I was just thinking how that seemed like a nice tree to stroke it under, but you beat me here. Bummer,” he said with false disappointment as he pointed to the tree Naruto was standing under.

“Ha ha, yeah I hear ya,” Naruto laughed sheepishly at Kiba's reasoning, turning back around to again face Kiba head on despite the most unusual circumstances, the blond subtly trying not so successfully to keep his eyes focused on Kiba’s face and away from his prominent crotch. “Sometimes I come out here to jerk it, too,” he audaciously admitted with an undaunted shrug and his characteristic bright smile, and although his face was still bright red and flushed with uncertainty, he seemed to be gradually growing more comfortable with the awkward situation.

“You do?” Kiba asked, surprised at Naruto’s brave open confession. Well, this guy never was one for meaningless pleasantries and restricting barriers when it came to conversation, always brutally honest and open with his friends regardless of what kinds of intimate or personal details that entailed. Kiba had just never expected him to be so truthful about something like that; most guys would lie if questioned on their masturbation habits, especially about something ridiculous like coming out into the forest to do it, but Naruto flat out admitted to it, almost as if it was something he was proud of.

“Yeah, I totally get it; it’s tough to find the chance to do it sometimes what with missions and all. Plus, it's even worse when I have Sakura, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Iruka, Sasuke, and who knows who else coming around my place unannounced all the time, so I usually come out here whenever I need to ‘relax,’” Naruto snickered at his own words that dripped with insinuation which, whether Naruto had intended them that way or not, Kiba found maddeningly arousing and flirtatious. “But seriously, go take care of that thing before you explode, man! Just don’t do it right here in front of me, I don’t want your jizz all over my training field!” Naruto now laughed enthusiastically as he nodded at Kiba’s crotch, treating the whole occasion as if it were a normal innocent occurrence between guys who were close friends and promptly turned back around to return to his important exercises to keep his skills sharp.

No longer sneaking glances at Kiba, Naruto continued on with the next part of his regimen, now bending all the way over and stretching down to touch his toes before coming back up again and again in a repetitious manner as he loosened his back muscles. Every time he did so, Kiba was rewarded with the most wonderful image of Naruto’s firm buttocks sticking out in the air, the sweet cheeks irritatingly concealed by his pants. Kiba stared absentmindedly at Naruto’s rear while the blond continued his workout, enthralled by the mounds of pert flesh criminally hidden away from view, the dog boy uncertain if whether he should leave now that he had gotten his cheap thrill or… No, he couldn’t leave just yet. Kiba was reminded of his built-up need as his cock pulsated in his pants at the lascivious sight before him, Naruto's ass hanging up in the air like he was presenting just for Kiba, the horny mutt resisting every urge in his body to reach out and give those manly clefts a good squeeze. His brain new he should leave, but his member just didn't want to until it had had its own bit of fun. He still needed to take care of that problem and urgently.

Now that he got a good long look at it, Kiba noticed that Naruto’s ass certainly filled out those pants he was wearing nicely, a pert, cute, sculpted muscle butt that teased Kiba with its firmness every time Naruto bent over to touch his toes; yeah, an ass like that suited Naruto very well. Each time Naruto bent down his pants stretched around his buttocks, reveling the contours of the blond's body just as had happened with his crotch when Naruto had been doing jumping jacks earlier. The cloth grasped to his cheeks, seemingly unwilling to let go of their glorious golden host, revealing two round masses of muscle that were neither too boringly small and flat or too ridiculously oversized and flabby, but perfectly sized and attractive. Kiba didn't blame the fabric for not letting go; if he could touch that beautiful muscular booty he probably wouldn't want to ever let go either. _Damn! You could bounce a coin off that ass_ , Kiba regarded his friend's bottom jealously. Kiba licked his lips deliciously at the sight, starving for more; this bastard was driving him utterly mad with lust and Naruto didn’t even know he was doing it. Kiba had never been so hard before in his life, had never felt these weird feelings welling up inside him, but today he was entirely and inexplicably attracted to Naruto Uzumaki and he intended to do something about it.

Knowing he was being insanely reckless, but unable to control his body and halt his actions before it was too late, Kiba valiantly stepped forward, one step, two, then three, until he was remarkably close to Naruto. But he still didn’t stop there. No, instead he acted on insatiable impulse and kept moving forward, taking that last doozy of a step so he was right behind Naruto, his hard-on barely an inch from that ass he had been admiring a moment ago. Without fear or doubt, his rational mind entirely clouded by lust caused by his dirty teenage whims and fueled by the increasingly sexy situation with his pal, Kiba Inuzuka reached out his hands and firmly placed them both on Naruto’s slender hips, gently pulling his friend backwards so that amazing toned ass of his was pressed up directly against Kiba’s steely dick. There was no going back now.

“WHAT THE HELL, KIBA?!” Naruto screamed out in sudden shock after a brief moment of disbelief as he felt Kiba’s dangerously hard cock unexpectedly poke against his backside. He tried in vain to squirm away, but Kiba clenched his grip on Naruto's hips harder, firmly holding Naruto in place against his crotch, not wanting the object of his newfound affections to escape so easily.

“Please, Naruto. Just let me… rub against you, that’s all I want. I just… I haven’t nut in forever and it hurts so much. C’mon, help a buddy out,” Kiba begged pathetically, his voice cracking with poorly contained emotion as he slowly ground his boner against Naruto’s backside, trying to drive home just how needy he was. The pain really was getting pretty bad now, it felt like his balls were twisting and contorting in uncomfortable fullness, and Kiba hadn’t been able to take care of it even once yet today–let alone the five or so times he needed to drain his nuts to stay sane every day–so he was backed up and horny beyond belief. He needed this so badly. Kiba’s pride and honor were shattered, knowing all too well just how absurd he was acting but too controlled by his sex drive to do anything about it. It was humiliating and disgusting, but at the moment Kiba badly needed Naruto’s help.

Naruto ceased his struggling to get away from the horn dog and slowly turned his head over his shoulder after hearing Kiba’s pleas, getting an unexpected glance of Kiba’s abnormally downcast features. The idiot was usually so annoyingly confident and excited, that trademark wolfish grin of his a constant reassuring sight on tough missions. But this was a side of Kiba that Naruto had never seen before, that he had never expected to see. Those black eyes shone with weary frustrated need, his deep, serious frown plainly stating how badly Kiba wanted relief. Kiba was being so open and trusting at the moment, even when it was about something like this that broke his own pride to ask, something that was downright wrong and twisted. But even so, Naruto couldn’t allow Kiba to just do whatever he wanted! ...Could he? Kiba was actually pleading with Naruto to let him continue _humping_ him. That was pretty screwed up–actually it was _very_ screwed up–but Kiba just sounded so… desperate. He really was in pain right now, there was no mistake about that just from looking at his face. ...Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that the look Kiba made gave him, he was disgusted with himself for even considering it, but Kiba really needed this release and Naruto wasn’t one to let a friend down when they were in need… even if what they were in need of was sexual gratification. Naruto supposed that it wouldn’t be _that_ horrible if he could just suck it up and bear with it. He honestly felt bad for Kiba at the moment; the guy must be so humiliated and ashamed with himself for doing something like this, but was just too overcome with desire to really stop himself. Naruto empathized with his plight, since he too was a horny teen guy and knew what it was like being backed up and needing to blow your load so badly that it literally hurt, but not having any girlfriend to help you out. So Naruto guessed he could help a friend out just this once.

“F-fine…” Naruto replied timidly after a while of thinking to himself, awkwardly aware of how strange this situation was, but not cold-hearted enough to leave Kiba hanging in his time of need. Never let it be said that Naruto Uzumaki was a bad friend; even in this fucked up situation he was still concerned for the well-being of his comrades. What a guy!

“Thank you!” Kiba hissed with utter joy at Naruto’s acceptance of his bizarre actions. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I’ll make it up to you, Naruto. I swear!” Kiba profusely thanked Naruto over and over and immediately returned to his slow dry humping once he had been given the clear to do so. The feeling of those firm butt cheeks pressed up against his desirous rod, even though the barrier of their pants it was still a wonderful sensation he was all to happy to take advantage of.

“Just keep your dick in your pants, you stupid mutt. I don’t want your jizz all over my clothes,” Naruto warned.

“Heh, that’s fair I guess,” Kiba relented, disappointed that he couldn't slip between those naked buns for a rub like he had hoped, but definitely understanding of Naruto's reservations considering everything.

...It was a weird feeling, having another guy grind his dick against you. Naruto’s face was flaming red as he felt Kiba’s amazingly rigid member poke and rub against him desperately, seeking out that glorious friction. His friend’s hands were firmly in place on his hips, keeping him still so Kiba could run his rock-hard erection all over his behind. Naruto was far beyond simply nervous in this situation, but committed to helping out a pal in need, even with this type of need. Naruto had seen that look of lonely desperation deep in Kiba’s eyes and wasn’t content to leave Kiba hanging like that, no matter how embarrassing and uncomfortable it felt as Kiba tried his best to press his member in between Naruto’s butt cheeks and attempted to hotdog him, but without much success because of their pants in the way. Even so, Kiba still seemed to be ‘enjoying’ himself, which was the whole point of this exercise anyway, which was fine enough for Naruto.

“Fuck dude, you got a great ass. All hard and muscled,” Kiba lustily acclaimed his friend’s well-toned body, gripping harder at Naruto’s hips as he sped up his grinding motions against the ass he was complimenting. Normally he wouldn't say something profane like that out loud, even if he had thought a guy had a great butt under more stable conditions, but he was far from caring at this point. In his pants, a constant stream of pre leaking out of his cock slit helped Kiba’s efforts considerably, the slick patch in his boxers making it easier to accomplish his task as he slid and rubbed against Naruto. As Kiba quickened his pace he started letting out quick little sighs and soft squeals into Naruto’s ear, letting the blond know his buddy was finally getting the pleasure he had sought so badly.

Kiba suddenly brought his face forward and lightly rested his chin tentatively on Naruto’s shoulder, as if questioning if the move was okay with Naruto. When the blond made no move to stop him and said nothing to deter him, Kiba moved his chin softly across Naruto’s shoulder inwards towards his neck, inching closer and closer until he was nestled up against his friend, his head resting against Naruto’s and his lips placed directly next to Naruto’s ear lobe. Kiba’s entire body was pressed up against Naruto's in a strangely intimate position for two guys to find themselves in, but one that Kiba found surprisingly enjoyable and comfortable.

Oddly enough, the way Kiba affectionately nuzzled his neck didn’t bother Naruto at all. In fact, it was almost a sweet gesture, something like what lovers would do. The two boys certainly were _not_ lovers, but there was a certain comforting emotional warmness about Kiba’s head resting against his own that was nice, so Naruto make no move to stop him, maybe even encouraged Kiba further by gently pushing his head against Kiba’s, a silent, intimate motion to assure him it was alright. Kiba responded by pressing up against him even tighter, almost like a sensual full body hug from behind. Even with their bodies nestled so close together Naruto found he was losing his sense of awkwardness and tension about this moment, that feeling transforming into… something else he didn’t recognize. Something that felt good.

Kiba’s hot breath felt so wet and warm against his bare skin as the dog boy salaciously panted and gasped in Naruto’s ear with no restraints, a symphony of erotic noises erupting from Kiba’s lips placed so tantalizingly close to his ear. Kiba let out all kinds of strange, arousing, exciting noises as he went continuously grinding against his friend, not stopping his vigorous humping for even a second. Those weird sounds Kiba was making in his ear… somehow they were actually kinda… _sexy_. The fact that Kiba was making them so loudly and frequently and passionately, that Naruto was the thing that was causing those little intense moans to leak from the mouth of his friend, well it kinda made Naruto proud that he could be of help, despite his previous uncertainty about this. But those needy, breathy gasps let out right inside his ear, they also were making him kinda… horny. For some reason Kiba’s sexy, hushed little moans of desire were actually turning Naruto on. He sincerely hoped Kiba wouldn’t notice this fact, but Naruto was getting boned up himself, despite all self-assurances that these were completely twisted and not at all normal actions and feelings between two normal friends.

Suddenly Kiba stopped his humping all at once and released his fierce grasp of Naruto’s hips, causing the blond to feel strangely let down that he wouldn’t be able to hear Kiba’s erotic breath in his ear anymore. Oh, but Kiba wasn’t finished by any means, Naruto soon realized that as he still felt that throbbing cock pressed against his backside as yet still unsatisfied. Kiba then seized hold of Naruto’s wrist and lifted Naruto's arm high into the air so the moist, sweaty armpit of his shirt was on display and unabashedly stuck his nose deep into the blond’s armpit in one swift, brave motion. The tufts of hair poking out through the black mesh tickled his nose as Kiba deeply inhaled Naruto’s intoxicating aroma that had lured him here in the first place, eagerly breathing in the scent of his friend.

“You fuckin’ perv,” Naruto remarked wryly with a chuckle as Kiba courageously dove in and inhaled his sweaty stench without any fear of judgement, both somewhat amused and disgusted with the odd action. ...And maybe just a little bit turned on, too. The fact that Kiba was getting so into this was actually kind of sexy for Naruto. The fact that he could have that kind of profound affect on someone, how was he _not_ supposed to find that kind of complimentary attention enticing and alluring? Naruto was admittedly a little grossed out at seeing Kiba take a proud whiff of his sweaty armpit, but despite that his dick continued to harden in excitement at the bold move. Naruto _loved_ the bold and unexpected.

“Shut up, dumbass. I pretty much have dog senses, and canines emit all kinds of scents during sex, so I just can’t help it, it’s like an urge or something,” Kiba snapped defensively without any embarrassment after removing his face from the fleshy crevice just long enough to glare at Naruto and give a curt explanation. Yes, the boy might be a freak, but it was genetics, not his fault! In this case he really couldn’t control his irresistible canine instincts to take in his partner's scent. Plus, Naruto’s scent was the whole reason he was even here doing this, Kiba would have to be nuts not to get a good hint of that amazing smell that Naruto wasn’t even aware he emitted while he had the chance. Now that he was this close, Kiba fully intended to get his fill of that studly aroma, to whiff it deep and have it permanently remain in his nostrils. “...Besides, I actually… kinda like the way you smell,” Kiba muttered this last part under his breath before quickly sticking his nose back into Naruto’s pit so he couldn't be interrogated for his fetishes anymore, probably hoping Naruto hadn’t been able to hear his almost whispered truth. But Naruto had in fact heard, and that odd confession of sorts caused Naruto to blush furiously, his face turning far redder than even when he had seen Kiba’s tent jutting out so provocatively. His skin was almost as shockingly ruby as the fang markings on Kiba's face, that patch of warm heat rapidly stretching all the way back to his ears while Kiba so happily sniffed away in his pit.

 _Mmmm! What is it about this guy that’s making me so fucking horny?_ Kiba wondered as he nearly got high off of Naruto’s stench alone, still unable to pin down just what he was so adoring of when it came to Naruto, what exactly was drawing him to his friend in this illicit way. _I would have never thought that the stupid fucker that farted in my face back during the Chunin Exams would ever make me feel this way!_ he remarked, driven insane with lust. Kiba wasn’t exactly proud of himself right about now, but he just couldn't help it. He felt like a male dog totally enthralled by the scent of a fine bitch in heat and sloppily making his desire known in a prideless and upfront way, as dogs did. But Naruto was no sexy female with amazing full breasts and wide childbearing hips. He _was_ , however, a studly handsome piece of ass, and Kiba guessed that was good enough for his cock. Kiba had never been so drawn to another person’s scent before, left so overpowered and helpless to how they inflamed his animalistic passions inside. Kiba nuzzled his nose deeper into Naruto’s pit, taking another deep whiff of his pal’s sultry aroma. He was drunk; stupid and reckless and horny and utterly drunken on Naruto's alluring brew of sweat and pheromones.

Despite the popular opinion of people will far less sharp senses than his own, body odor and natural scent were _not_ the same thing. Kiba often got annoyed when people assumed he enjoyed smelling things that stank to high heaven. When Kiba smelled a 'scent' he wasn't smelling a reeking BO or a brand of soap or anything like that, he was taking in an identifying marker of an individual, and sort of like with a thumb print, no two people smelled alike either. You could wash away rancid sweaty stink, but no matter how hard you scrubbed you could never get rid of that scent that forever marked you as you. Kiba had come across many scents over the years, some he liked and some he hated, but none he enjoyed as much as Naruto's. His was musky and raunchy in an exciting way, only slightly masked by the crisp, clean lingering scent of deodorant that had mostly worn away by now from the summer heat and replaced with the salty tangy sweat of a man hard at work. Naruto's invigorating scent had been what had initially drawn Kiba in, but the pungent manly aroma of sweat and balls and dirt emanating from the guy now acted as an aphrodisiac, further enhancing Kiba's infatuation with the way the blond smelled.

The scent of aroused masculinity was awakening Kiba’s inner wild beast, traveling into his nose and up to tease the most bestial and primal parts of his brain, which he was desperately trying to keep suppressed; he didn’t want to go too overboard and screw up a good thing by startling Naruto with his uninhibited animal passions. Over and over again Kiba had to remind himself to pace himself, to keep his libido in check and not push the boundaries too far despite his throbbing urges to throw Naruto to the ground and fuck the beautiful guy senseless. Boy did Kiba want to plunge his big prick into that firm ass and make Naruto cry out his name in heated, unrestricted passion! He could only imagine what kind of amazing smell Naruto would make were they to entwine their strapping, nubile bodies together and rut here in the grass like stupid animals, mating hard and fast and sloppy, focused entirely on swimming in a sea of wonderful endorphins. But no, Kiba knew he had to control himself and be respectful of Naruto. Kiba wasn’t going to do anything that Naruto wasn’t comfortable with, despite how much he really wanted to pound that blond hottie's bubble butt right now!

Kiba removed his nose from Naruto’s pit, content with his exposure to that heavenly scent for now, and returned back to his previous slow humping. But this time only one of his hands remained on Naruto’s hip while he went at it. Kiba’s other hand went curiously exploring Naruto's body, slowly sliding down his shoulder to his protruding bicep. Naruto understood what Kiba was silently asking and held up his arm to flex in reaction, allowing Kiba to grasp his muscle appreciatively. “Mmm, nice,” Kiba muttered as he squeezed the muscle in his hand, causing Naruto to smile proudly at the compliment. After getting a few adoring squeezes, Kiba’s free hand then left Naruto’s bicep to travel across his stomach, causing Naruto to shudder in excitement at the almost tickling sensation as Kiba’s fingers traced his abs and circled his bellybutton, his flimsy mesh shirt doing almost nothing to block Kiba’s touch, not that Naruto wanted it to anyways.

“You’ve got a rockin’ body Naruto, you know that? Sweet ass, smooth abs, big muscled pecs. No wonder all the chicks in town wanna fuck you,” Kiba complimented as his hands drifted sensuously across Naruto’s body, getting a nice long touch of the blond’s warm, smooth skin and admirable muscle strength. _Too bad for them I got to you first. Now they’ll never get a chance._ Now that Kiba had discovered this amazing feeling that Naruto invoked inside him there was no way in hell he was going to let some dumb skank come and steal Naruto’s stupidly cute self from his claws. He and Naruto were going to have _lots_ of fun together from now on, Kiba just knew it.

Kiba stuck his hand casually underneath Naruto’s shirt and gradually drug it upwards to grab a handful of Naruto’s left pectoral muscle as he continued to simultaneous grope Naruto from the front and hump him from behind, squeezing that respectable flesh in his hand with rigid determination. Kiba traced his claws very delicately on Naruto’s light pink nipple, carefully arousing the nub with gentle scratches and pokes as he tried with much effort not to really hurt Naruto with his potentially dangerous claws. Just little light nips with his talons would be enough to evoke the desired reaction, no need to go overboard and make him hurt when what Kiba really wanted was the exact opposite; he wanted to see Naruto moaning in ecstasy in his grasp. Naruto gasped breathily at the odd sensation, completely unused to the feeling of sharp nails digging ever so gently at his skin, especially at one of the most sensitive places on his body. The overt reaction told Kiba that he had hit the mark he was aiming for, and he continued to very gently twerk the rising bud with the tips of his claws.

“Ah, you like having your nipples played with, huh?” Kiba asked snarkily, suddenly pinching down on Naruto’s inflamed left nipple to accentuate his remark and causing Naruto to groan lustily. “I guess we have that in common. I love toyin’ with ‘em while jerkin’ off too. Feels great, doesn’t it?” he teased with obvious intent, getting Naruto as hot and bothered as he could in preparation for the next step in his impromptu plan to seduce the handsome blond.

Kiba could smell it. Naruto was almost as horny as he was, teeming with his own unreleased pools of creamy man spunk begging to be ejected and shot everywhere in a messy display of masculinity. Naruto had been shying away from how hot and bothered Kiba was making him, trying to mask his pleasure, but Kiba didn't need his eyes to tell that their bodies being so tightly embraced together, his hands roaming that good looking body, even the boner grinding into him with abandon were things Naruto definitely wasn't objecting to anymore... things he was even _enjoying_ now. Naruto's brain might have been reluctant to accept that fact, and his mouth eager to deny that he was doing anything more than still helping out a bud, but the red aura of pheromones surrounding him told another story. Kiba's nose easily picked up the heady smell of masculine arousal that Naruto couldn't deny, a burning field enveloping Naruto. If Kiba focused his acute senses he could actually even _smell_ the drops of watery pre-cum dripping from Naruto's husky dong hidden away in his briefs, each droplet of liquid excitement getting Kiba more amped up. And he could distinctly sniff out Naruto's body heat, the warmth radiating from his skin like a miniature furnace, accompanied by a wave of hormones leaking from his pores, the testosterone floating in the air entirely discernible to Kiba's sharp perception. Just like Kiba, Naruto was gradually throwing away his pride and shame and accepting wild masculine lust in their place.

It was time for the moment of truth at last. Kiba had worked Naruto over to the point of breaking and flirted enough, it was time for some _real_ action between them, some intimate guy on guy bonding that Kiba never knew he wanted to experience so badly. But now that he was, there was no guy out there he wanted to have this kind of encounter with more than Naruto the handsome goofball. Swiftly kicking into action before Naruto could respond and try to deny his enjoyment of their intimacy, Kiba salaciously snaked one of his beautifully tan arms around Naruto’s torso, then slid it further down to grab the zipper of Naruto’s pants between his fingers and slowly unzipped it bit by bit until Naruto’s fly was wide open. Without a word Kiba then courageously slipped his hand inside Naruto’s fly to go fishing for his rapidly hardening cock. The blond guy had tried to hide it, but Kiba wasn’t that stupid, he knew exactly how worked up Naruto was getting as they fooled around, and Kiba fully intended to repay his debt to Naruto by giving the blond some pleasure of his own.

“Kiba, don't-!” Naruto protested the action, shocked at Kiba’s unexpected action–though not necessarily entirely opposed–and not wanting Kiba to find out how turned on by his friend's actions he had been getting. But the stupid mutt payed Naruto’s feeble protests no mind whatsoever and defiantly pulled his plump cock out into the open air for them both to see with expectant eager swiftness. Kiba had wanted to see Naruto's schlong since he had first laid eyes on that sweaty package bouncing around so joyously as Naruto exercised and now that he had the chance there was no way he wasn't getting a good look-not to mention feel-of that rigid, leaking manhood. But if Naruto had really wanted Kiba to stop what he was doing he could have easily gotten away, he wasn't weak or helpless, only conflicted on what he should do. Kiba was only helping to push things along and clear up those doubts, that was all. The only thing Naruto had to do now was brush away those last unneeded remnants of shame and the two young men could happily play their games of sexual exploration together. He couldn’t hide what was going on any longer, neither of them could. These two teen guys were utterly captivated by each other, finding themselves aroused like they had never expected to be with each other’s rock-hard cocks, handsome smiles, chiseled muscles, and masculine smells.

“Hey, I said I was gonna pay you back for helping me. I think a hand job is a pretty fair exchange, don’t you?” Kiba asked cockily, placing a little friendly peck on Naruto's rosy red cheek before looking over his friend’s shoulder to stare down at the fat cock grasped in his hand like it were a priceless treasure. And what a sight it was! The blond's dong felt noticeably heavy in Kiba's hand, thicker around than Kiba had even imagined. Seeing it exposed and hard was a whole different experience. Taking that monster would stretch someone our _really_ good, fill even the sluttiest hole up nicely. Feeling that piece of meat in his hand only confirmed to Kiba that he had to keep his new partner away from the girls of the village; if they found out how hung Naruto really was then those bitches would all throw themselves at him. Kiba wasn't going to have anyone spoil his dirty fun with one of his best buddies; only _he_ would be getting any looks at that big dick from now on. “What’s this here? You say 'don’t', but you’re already dripping pre like crazy,” Kiba teasingly remarked at the girthy member in his hand, pulling his foreskin back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace. A steady river of pre-cum dribbled out of Naruto’s cock slit, which Kiba rubbed gently with the tip of his finger, encouraging more of the sticky substance to come out. A few stray long pubes also poked their way out of Naruto’s fly, and Kiba found the fact that they were just at shockingly blond as Naruto’s hair to be charmingly cute. “How big are you, Naruto?” Kiba inquired, trying to guess the dimensions of the thick dick grasped so lovingly in his hand.

“S-seven inches,” Naruto sighed as Kiba slowly stroked him, teasing him and destroying any resistance to the action that he had been putting up. How exactly could he fight back when Kiba had done all the right things to work him up this much and break down the barriers that he had tried to put up?

“Nice!” Kiba heartily congratulated him, playfully tweaking the cock with his finger. “I’m a bit over eight inches long,” he truthfully boasted, watching impishly as he saw Naruto raise his eyebrows ever so slightly in curious interest at the mention of the impressive size of Kiba’s dick. “But you’re thicker than I am. Fat and juicy,” Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear as he leisurely traced a big purple vein running down the length of the engorged member with his finger, appreciating the thickness of the member he was slowly working. It felt so huge in his hand, he couldn’t help but be impressed. Just like he had thought, Naruto was pretty manly after all. Naruto shuddered at Kiba’s touch, trying hard to hold himself back and not jump willingly into this pool of debauchery.

“...Kiba, why the hell are you doing this?” Naruto asked, the last remnant of his resistance very rapidly ebbing away as Kiba stroked him expertly.

“Well, we’re friends, I’m horny and you’re obviously horny too," he remarked, shaking Naruto's engorged member in proof, "so why not? Besides… dogs love bones and you seem to be packing a nice one here,” he chuckled haughtily at his joke, gripping Naruto’s fat member tighter and thrusting it faster into his hand. Kiba clenched his teeth forward and began to nibble on Naruto’s earlobe gently, his hot, moist breath causing Naruto to shiver as went into his ear and it enveloped the sensitive skin of his neck. “Is there anything wrong with two buddies helping each other out?” Kiba inquired, pumping Naruto with increasing vigor as a stream of filthy encouragements and questions designed to worked them up even further erupted from his mouth. “Bet you never expected to have my hand wrapped around your big rod, huh? You like the way my cock feels against your ass, buddy?”

“Kiba…” Naruto panted out, annoyed with Kiba’s incessant talking.

“What?”

“...You got dog breath,” Naruto remarked with a weak smile, too horny and befuddled by what was occurring to adequately be cocky but trying his best to put up a show anyways. “Now hurry up and make me come, stupid mutt!” the blond demanded impatiently.

“Heh! Even after all this time you’re still such an annoying loudmouthed bastard, you know that?” Kiba replied with a toothy grin, turned on even more by Naruto’s defiant attitude. This guy was seriously driving Kiba insane, and boy did he ever _like_ it! “But fine! If that’s what you want, I’ll make you come so hard you’ll see stars!”

Kiba moved his fist with increasing speed, desiring to bring his friend to climax, working that thick prick with everything he had. Despite everything he had said previously, Naruto was now fully on board, bucking wildly into Kiba’s pre slicked hand, edging closer to his release.

“Come for me, Naruto. I wanna see you shoot,” Kiba whispered into his ear.

That friendly encouragement was all Naruto needed, the blond grunting loudly as his balls contracted and cock spasmed in Kiba’s grasp and erupted six thick shots of potent teen cum out into the grass. Naruto himself must have been pent up and needed a rub down as well, because his pearlescent jizz shot out like a rocket and flew off into the air at last four feet before it went arcing down to the ground. Each jet of Naruto's boy butter  Naruto grit his teeth as the amazingly forceful expulsion of his seed carried him to heaven, trying not to shout with delight even though the two teens were alone in the forest.

Seeing Naruto experience so much pleasure from a simple hand job, the feeling of this man meat wildly pulsating in Kiba’s hand, hearing his deep groans and grunts of ecstasy, it was just too much for Kiba to bear anymore; he wanted some of that too. He had been gyrating against Naruto a good ten minutes now, and Kiba couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He humped forward vigorously a few times against Naruto’s drained body, imminent to his own eruption. “Shit, I’m gonna come too!” Kiba moaned desperately.

“Go for it, dude,” Naruto encouraged tiredly, barely able to stand from his exhausting but oh-so worth it orgasm. Naruto allowed Kiba to wrap his arms around his waist in an undeniably intimate manner as Kiba thrust harder than ever against him, the dog boy seeking out his much desired moment of climax as it rapidly approached. Naruto placed his hands on top of Kiba’s, rubbing them gently and cementing Kiba’s firm grip around him. “You better come a bunch, Kiba. You always go on and on about how great and manly you are, so it’s time to show me how much a stud you really are, mutt.”

 _This fucking idiot is the best!_ Kiba remarked at Naruto’s sly words. Everything Naruto had done or said today had turned Kiba on in a way that no one had ever done before. It was all too much for his senses, he couldn’t contain his broiling seed any longer. Kiba finally erupted, making one last dramatic thrust against Naruto’s bulbous backside and whimpering into Naruto’s ear, shivering in pure ecstasy as he creamed his pants, filling his underwear with a huge load of his searing hot cum. Shot after shot of Kiba’s jizz erupted into his pants, flooding his underwear with a tidal wave of built up cum. More and more man milk hot as boiling lava came flowing out, eight, nine, ten spurts of remarkably thick Inuzuka brand nut beginning to drip down Kiba’s legs since it had nowhere else to go.

Kiba let out a massive, deep sigh of gratification once his shockwaves of pleasure had ceased and he had ridden them back down to earth, causing Naruto to chuckle. “Yeah, I know what you mean!” Naruto remarked giddily, himself both worn out but also utterly satisfied. The two teens stood there, still pressed together as they balanced against each other, trying not to collapse. Kiba and Naruto quietly enjoyed the blissful aftermath of their forbidden action, still snuggled up in a reverse full body hug, Kiba’s hand still gripped around Naruto’s now softening member as the two content boys panted and tried to regain control of their formerly rapid breathing.

Kiba released Naruto from his grasp, and the blond tucked himself away and zipped up his fly and whirled around to take a gander at just how much Kiba had really unloaded, keen on surveying the damage first hand. The boys each flashed weary but solidly content smiles at each other, before Naruto looked down at the massive wet spot now taking up the entire front of Kiba’s trousers.

“What a mess, Kiba,” Naruto remarked in sly fascination as he reached out a curious hand and rubbed Kiba’s sopping wet package. “Guess you really needed to let it out?” Naruto questioned, his hand already getting wet from the sheer amount of jizz seeping through Kiba’s pants, but still continued to grope the messy lump as he stared confidently into Kiba’s eyes with just a hint of a smirk visible on his face.

“Hell yeah I did!” Kiba responded enthusiastically, enjoying the feeling of Naruto’s hand fondling his rapidly deflating tent. Kiba felt like he was swimming in his own cum, a disgustingly slimy, but oddly erotic sensation as Naruto methodically toyed with the big wet spot on the front of his pants. The wet, sopping feeling as his sticky cum-laden boxers clung to his body was disgusting, but simultaneously it was also exciting. Naruto had questioned Kiba’s manliness in the heat of the moment, but this ought to have showed that loser just how potent he really was. Kiba would have to thoroughly wash his pants later, but who gave a shit, his orgasm was well worth the hassle. The gross, sticky, sopping wet mess in his pants would be hard to conceal as he made his way back home, but fuck had it felt great, and that was all that really mattered. “Thanks a million, Naruto!”

“No problem. I can't say that I didn’t also benefit, so it’s alright,” Naruto chuckled bashfully, a semblance of modesty returning to him; or at least what little modesty that a rambunctious guy like Naruto possessed.

Kiba turned to leave from the awkward encounter and tense silence between the two ninja now that his sex drive was sated, but stopped in his tracks and seemed to ponder something a moment before turning back around to look Naruto deep in the eyes.

“Hey, I’ll see you around here tomorrow for some more training, alright buddy?” Kiba asked expectantly with a big, cocky grin, the tips of his shiny white fangs poking out from the corners of his mouth–which, God help him, Naruto actually found kind of cute–as the canine boy winked suggestively.

“You might want to bring a change of pants,” Naruto joked, accepting the invitation with little forethought or hesitation, and they both had a good laugh before Kiba ran off to go change out of his cum-soaked pants.

“...‘Training’ he calls it…” Naruto remarked with an amused smile at Kiba’s terminology as he watched the brunet skulk off into the distance, shaking his head in disbelief and anticipation for whatever ‘training’ they would wind up doing tomorrow. Considering the good sweat they had worked up today, Naruto couldn’t wait for whatever was in store for him and his new ‘training partner’.


	2. Underpants Part 1: Stealing a Whiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get Naruto off his mind following their romp in the forest, Kiba infiltrates the blond's apartment out of pure desperation in order to capture a specific target of interest to satisfy his unrelenting cravings: a pair of the blond's dirty underpants to sniff! With Naruto away from home and unable to assist him again in his time of need, Kiba can't hold back his excitement any longer and is forced to take matters into his own hands... literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is MUCH later than I initially said it would be, I'm really sorry that I'm a lying POS. Various annoying, troublesome bullcrap that I won't get into kept popping up in life that prevented me from getting any good work done and caused the absurdly long delay. But thanks so much for all the hits, kudos, comments, and bookmarks dear readers, I've gotten a lot more than I would have thought considering I've only posted one chapter.
> 
> This chapter was originally going to be even longer, but I decided to split it up as to not have an overload of sexual scenes in one gigantic chapter. So it's a three-parter, but unfortunately I'm not sure when the next parts will be out due to my schedule, sorry beforehand about that. Hopefully this is still filthy enough to tide you over for a while.
> 
> I don't want to spoil all the fun for the next chapter by telling exactly what happens, though I do allude to it at the end of this one. But as something to look forward to, I will say that part three includes Kiba wearing a sexy red fundoshi, some naked wrestling, lots of frotting action, and the guys 'watering' a tree together (canine boys gotta mark their territory). Plenty of future depravity to enjoy!

The sorely agitated Kiba Inuzuka paced back and forth anxiously just outside the front door of his pal Naruto Uzumaki's apartment, the brunet's aching unattended boner bouncing up and down in his pants with every awkward gaiting step he took to compensate for the solid, unwieldy arousal. The exceedingly sexually frustrated teen grit his pointed fangs together all the while, repressing his anguished need as he grumbled and swore unhappily over the situation.

"Damn loser, of course you're out when I actually need you for once. Che!," Kiba clicked his tongue, glaring accusatory daggers at the door as he spoke, obviously casting blame on it for his current suffering. "Such a shitty friend. I bet you did this on purpose just to make me suffer. Asshole," he bitterly snarled and cursed while aimlessly meandering in his short, continuous little circle before the entrance, raging like a big bad dog huffing and puffing with loudly voiced annoyance, but a pathetically impotent one otherwise incapable of blowing the door in to eat up his seductive prey.

Kiba honestly didn't intend the brunt of his mean-spirited words at Naruto's expense of course, he knew that the blond goof hadn't picked this specific moment to be gone just to spite him. And despite what he said, Kiba believed with every cell in his body that Naruto was actually an _amazing_ friend whom he was grateful to have-how many pals were nice and thoughtful enough to let you dry hump them out of the blue after all? Naruto was truly a buddy to the end to be sure; it was rare to find a dude that would show that much compassion and concern for his bro's wellbeing and help with draining their balls, but hey, that was Naruto for ya, always out to help those in need with a friendly smile and kind-if occasionally reckless-do good attitude. So yeah, it wasn't Naruto's fault Kiba was stuck here fuming, he was simply in a profoundly foul mood at the moment and venting all his pent-up frustrations and sour feelings towards the easiest target of convenience. Why?

Because that obnoxious, oh-so-familiar feeling was back to haunt the growing ninja again, liquid lust bubbling up inside his hormone-flooded body like water boiling in a cauldron, that fiery wanton desire Kiba kept barely contained deep within rearing its ugly head to torment him; the tumultuous pressure of perpetually horny youth was building up unsatisfied once again and with it came destabilizing irritability and discontentment. Such was puberty though. You'd be annoyed too if you couldn't adequately get your rocks off no matter what you tried, forced to suffer in unfulfilled despair, _knowing_ what the key to relief was, but unable to acquire it. It was like an aggravating unreachable itch Kiba just couldn't satiate no matter how hard he tried to scratch at it, an ever-present, vexing irritation that plainly belied how badly Kiba was raring for another chance to screw around with his friend Naruto and have some dirty fun like last time to help soothe his troublesome wiles. That was _just_ what he needed at a time like this to sate that awful sensation.

Unfortunately for him though, Naruto had been sent off on a mission for the past few days, leaving poor horny Kiba all alone and resentful, forcing him to take care of his needs to the best of his abilities-not to say that the boy wasn't a pro athlete when it came to the sport of masturbation by this point of his life, Kiba simply wanted more than that base method right now. For the moment the carnal satisfaction that Kiba sought so doggedly eluded him like an evasive intangible phantom dwelling in the corners of his permanently aroused mind, always hiding there in the shadows forcefully making its presence felt and tormenting him, but unable to be captured or banished entirely. No matter how many times Kiba wacked off since Naruto left it just wasn't good enough, that specter stubbornly kept coming back after a short while to taunt Kiba with feelings of dissatisfaction and lust. The blond loser that had given Kiba those tremendously pleasurable stirrings in his loins those few days ago was the only one who could exorcise that spirit from his body and leave Kiba purified and happy, but he was sadly far beyond the reach of Kiba's amorous claws now, even beyond the range of his powerful nose that twitched sensitively as it tried to hunt down even one little shred of Naruto's remaining smell for the canine-enhanced teen to sustain himself on for the time being. Sadly enough though, he couldn't pick up even a small trace of Naruto's scent left behind to scavenge and feed upon like a starving wild animal, forcing Kiba to wait impatiently in agony until the dork returned to hopefully allow him another taste of delight. But his big throbbing schlong and backed-up testicles swimming in an ocean of pent-up sperm didn't feel like waiting until then, whoever knew when the hell that might be, they wanted suitable attention and affection _right_ _now_!

"Man, I really want to nut," Kiba moped with a gloomy sigh directed at his misfortune-his former anger morphing quickly into depression-and again despondently eyed the locked door that he wished so fiercely would magically open to reveal the resident loudmouth standing there butt naked and bearing his trademark bright, self-confident grin as a welcoming sign to come on in and join him. Of course, such a ridiculous fantasy wouldn't truly happen and no one was on the other side of that door to hear his prayers, but hey, a guy could dream couldn't he? It was so unfair; Kiba had only just discovered this marvelous new pastime with its delightful perks, a hobby both engaging and pleasing to boot, but it had been ripped away all too soon. Before the two horndog teens had a good opportunity to continue their salacious private 'workout routine' and advance their friendship further with some good old-fashioned male bonding nude tomfoolery, Naruto had been sent far away on a mission he was unexpectedly assigned, leaving Kiba feeling unusually lonely, bored, and unsatisfied without his new partner there to work with all of a sudden.

He was like an addict and Naruto was his newfound drug of choice, Kiba was jonesing for another grope, another grind, another whiff of the man to sustain him and get him through the day. He was desperate to obtain more of that sensation he loved and hungered for, just like any other junkie going through withdrawal. Oh, how badly Kiba wanted that sense of exhilaration flowing through his veins right now, his brain flooded with endorphins and body gloriously high on the sweet, heavenly joy they triggered. It was practically a physical need at this stage, no longer a mere psychological want; not having his regular dose of Naruto every so often was actually causing Kiba to feel out of wack and hampered, his body weighed down and sluggish and giving him much grief for the lack of the intoxicant in his bloodstream, his short temper and on-edge attitude resulting from such withdrawal displayed prominently by the earlier string of unnecessary angry expletives flung at Naruto exemplifying the irate craving. Nowadays it seemed Kiba couldn't deal very well without Naruto around, like for example the five fuckin' despairingly long days that had passed since he left. That was simply too long to go without his charmingly obnoxious addiction. Just one whiff of Naruto's confoundingly delightful scent and Kiba had become hooked on it for life, forever ensnared in its wiles whether he liked it or not!

This extended situation of sexual tenseness was certainly taking its toll on Kiba; the teen's blood was boiling hot with need, searing him from within, his hairy, sagging scrotum noticeably heavier and plumper than normal and laden with plenty of unspent cum, over-inflated testicles ready to explode at a moment's notice if only given the chance. The young man's scrunched up, unhappy features were flushed rosy red and the palms of his tightly clenched fists were sweaty with the strenuous continuous effort of keeping it all in, holding back that monster residing inside him when what he really wished to do was release it from its restraints and let the beast roam free. Kiba had been making some stupid mistakes on recent missions as well, his overwhelmed mind too cluttered and hazy with an array of pressing erotic thoughts to deal efficiently with battle, he just couldn't focus on the tasks before him no matter what he did.

Puberty could be such a vicious bitch sometimes, as every teen suffering its woes would surely understand, but regardless, the lad was still more than happy with the hypersexuality created by his maturing hormones and wild Inuzuka bloodline, despite some of the more frustrating problems it caused; when it wasn't busy tormenting him, having such an untamed libido and uninhibited personality could be absolutely magnificent and enjoyable. That being said, there were numerous aforementioned troubles with it as well, issues such as this very moment, when Kiba's entire body was angrily screaming 'I want to come! Let me come!' at him as the dog boy tried his very best to soothe that inner beast, using every fiber of willpower he possessed to resist his baser urges to dramatically cease the war between rationality and nature raging inside himself and instead just whip out his painful, throbbing dick and start going to town right then and there in front of Naruto's door where any passerby could blatantly see his lewd actions. Kiba was seriously that horny right now.

As debauched inspiration hit him, Kiba realized that stray thought might in fact be a funny prank to pull; jerking off here at Naruto's doorstep and splattering a hot load all across the wooden entrance to mark its surface with his jizz like a personal calling card, leaving that gooey mess slowly dripping down the front door for Naruto to come back home to. Yeah, maybe give the impish prankster a taste of his own medicine for once and simultaneously leave him a thoughtful present showing how much Kiba had missed him. The idea was deliciously, malevolently amusing-not to mention majorly hot to imagine acting out considering his latent exhibitionist streak-but Kiba wasn't really in the mood for that sort of thing at this moment, so instead he made a mental note to try it out sometime soon in the future when the right mood struck him.

What Kiba _really_ wanted right around now was another wonderful rub against Naruto's firm buns to definitively take care of this problem for a while-this time perhaps without all the annoying clothes getting in the way so he could freely squeeze his long prick between those pert round cheeks and unload all over Naruto's broad muscular back-but that perfect booty which taunted Kiba in his dreams was far away along with the rest of the unexpectedly sizzling hot body it was attached to. More than anything else though, Kiba just wanted to _smell_ Naruto at the moment, to once again take his fill of the musky, masculine odor that wound him up and drove him completely crazy, the drug that could fix his problem. Kiba never would have believed before that he could miss smelling another man's armpits, he would have scoffed at the mere idea and pertinently denied wanting such a disgusting thing, but god did he ever wish Naruto were here next to him so he could do just that. The pressure, the desire, the heat, they just wouldn't go away for very long anymore without Naruto's help in one way or another, so Kiba had to do _something_ to satisfy that craving for the time being-and fast! There was only so much he could take.

It was only noon, but since waking up, the restless, lust-addled canine dude had already beat his meat twice so far today-with more likely to come-but it still wasn't anywhere near enough! He needed more than that now, jerking off alone in his room just wasn't enough of a stimulation for his insatiable appetite anymore, it didn't work him up and thrill Kiba the way it used to. Sure, it felt as good as it ever did while he was stroking and Kiba had blown his load without issue all three times, so it wasn't like he had erectile dysfunction or couldn't get off or any worrisome medical thing like that. It was only that something felt like it was _missing_ from the equation. These days, that formerly present spark of liveliness was gone from the activity. It almost felt... boring. How on earth could masturbation, one of the best things in life, ever be considered boring!? For Kiba to feel this way something had to be seriously wrong with him! But he didn't _feel_ sick or out of sorts, perhaps only a slight fever warming his body since his skin felt unnaturally warm to the touch, but that was more likely caused by the flaming ember of lust burning away ceaselessly inside him and not any real illness.

His ritualized jerk off sessions, even the exciting and troubling unscheduled ones done wherever Kiba could get the minimum amount of privacy required when an unwanted boner suddenly flared up out of nowhere, well they just felt stale and dull now, that was all. It lacked excitement and flair in comparison to certain other acts he had recently preformed with a certain sexy blond idiot. To proudly reveal himself in front of Naruto in such a compromising situation without fear or worry, to sniff and hump and touch his friend's sculpted flesh and taught muscles with unhidden lecherous intentions again, _that's_ what Kiba really wanted to do right now, what his libido ravenously sought. The kind of stuff that made Kiba's temperature rise and put a fire in his belly-not to mention his groin-just thinking about it, the sort of actions that caused a tidal wave of excitement to come crashing down on the young man all at once, those were what he desired to feel again. Not one orgasm he had had over these past five days-and the desperate teen had had many of them in that short time span-compared to the one Kiba got from dry humping Naruto or came even close either in intensity or volume of semen released or in the sheer excitement and dazzling glee buzzing in his head at the moment of truth. A lousy quick tug job by himself didn't cut it anymore, it couldn't give Kiba the kind of thrill he wanted or indeed _needed_ anymore, it didn't even begin to scratch that itch that was tormenting the young man so relentlessly.

That frustration of not being able to fully satisfy himself of late was exactly why Kiba was at this particular location today in the first place, walking rapidly back and forth in a little arc outside the entrance to object of his affection's house like an apprehensive caged animal. His nose-not to mention his dick-had led him straight to Naruto in the forest before, directing Kiba and pulling him along almost unwillingly as they led the haphazard charge to the source of the uniquely intriguing scent, and now they had again convinced him to come here to this apartment, hunting for that same experience. Being bossed around by his appendages; sometimes Kiba wasn't so sure if his canine senses were annoying or just plain awesome. In any case, Kiba felt woefully uncertain if he should really go through with the plan of last resort he had concocted the night before after yet another disappointingly unsatisfying time rubbing one out, standing here nervous and indecisive in the face of he unknown. But desperate times, not to mention desperate boners, called for desperate measures. He realized now wasn't the time for restraint-not that Kiba believed in acting that way in normal circumstances anyways, Kiba should roll the dice and take a chance, who knew what could happen; he wouldn't know unless he took this chance before him.

Kiba was only glad that Akamaru wasn't beside him as was usual; if Akamaru _were_ here, the large white dog would certainly be mocking his master for his rash decisions and pathetic uncontrolled state, but luckily for Kiba his best friend was busy napping back at home, allowing the teen to slip out unseen to do what he was going to do without outside judgement. He didn't want his precious canine partner to see what he was about to do anyways; Kiba felt no pride or happiness in his bizarre plot and would prefer not having the hound witness his master make a complete ass of himself.

This was the difficult choice he needed to make, the one Kiba had been agonizing over for nearly the past five minutes straight without much success: before him there was an opportune open window leading into Naruto's place which was Kiba's perfect chance to at last satisfy the rapacious unfulfilled 'Naruto' craving that had been incessantly bothering him the past few days. It was a rare golden opportunity to partake of his secret scent fetish alone in Naruto's room without any hindrance, which should have been more than enough stimulant to tide him over until the room's owner returned. It seemed that the oblivious doofus had forgotten to shut the window before he left, the glass pane open just wide enough for Kiba to squeeze his body through; Naruto's clumsy forgetfulness was his Kiba's, however. Obviously he would have preferred to smell the real deal up close and in person, but if this was the best Kiba could get for the time being, then so be it, he would make do with whatever he could get his paws on. Any article of clothing the blond owned would work to simulate that feeling Kiba needed, a discarded pair of Naruto's pants, a sweat-stained shirt he wore while working out, or maybe even... yeah, or a pair of his underwear would do _very_ nicely in a pinch, that would be best of all in fact, give Kiba the maximum stink factor for maximum arousal. In his straining trousers Kiba's rigid dick jumped excitedly a bit at the thought of getting ahold of his comrade's previously worn boxers and letting his nose go wild with them, swollen manhood pressing and pushing at the teen's zipper begging to be unleashed as his mouth watered in starved agreement with his cock's sentiments of the upcoming nasal feast.

"Down boy," Kiba instructed his gleeful member with a sly smirk as he looked down on the obviously stretched bulge in amusement, treating his unruly penis like an overexcited disobedient dog as the canine boy wiped a trail of excited slobber oozing from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Drooling with happiness over a 'meal'; Kiba wasn't so sure if the real bad dog in this situation was his cock or actually _himself_. Maybe they both were equally naughty, a debauched duo made for each other.

This plan to find relief, it was insane and it was wrong, but hey, the entire foundation of his new relationship with Naruto had been crazy and ill-thought-out as well and look how awesome that had turned out, so the lustful teen figured it was still at least worth a shot regardless of his concerns. _Anything_ would have been worth it in the end if it could help Kiba bust a nut when he needed it the most, to expel that bubbling need before it consumed him. If he had never fled into the forest to masturbate in solitary silence, if he had never done something as undignified as shoving his face into Naruto's underarm to indulge his nose's sick whims, if he had never grasped that thick piece of meat hanging between Naruto's legs with such overly-eager hands, if Kiba had actually at any point during these events let his brain do the thinking back then instead of his dick, he wouldn't have been in this bizarre situation in the first place. But he just wasn't that type of guy and it was much too late to regret it now-not that he did regret anything that had happened. Kiba wasn't the sort to let dull reason get in the way of a good time or allow his passions be spoiled by boring common sense, he was a rash and impulsive dude, just like Naruto was, birds of a feather one might say. Or maybe 'canines of a paw' might have been more accurate for these two in particular. The point was, if he hadn't of acted so stupid and without regard of consequences back then Kiba would have missed out on something great, something the teen never knew could fill him with such wonderful feelings, the smell and heat of another body and the wellspring of emotions that erupted because of those things. So maybe Kiba's plan to get off did make him sorta nervous and it was certainly misguided and Naruto would be pissed if he found out, but as the saying went, 'in for a penny, in for a pound.' His libido was running this show now, everything else be dammed! He might as well enjoy it instead of fighting it, it was so much easier to give in.

Who knew if he would ever get a superb chance like this again! The teen had to do this for his own sake before he became entirely bestial and uncontrollable with ravenous lust pains. Kiba just... he needed to get a hint of that smell again so damn badly, just to take the edge off! He would do anything for it, the reward was more than worth the risks. Kiba _had_ to sneak in that window opened just ajar, borrow those undies that were calling out his name seductively, and get one more dose of what Naruto's odor did to him so he could be content and productive after at last achieving a suitably satisfying release following almost a week of stressful in displeasure. That wasn't really a crime... Right? It wasn't like he was _breaking_ in exactly, more like only... _climbing_ in. Nothing wrong with that. He wasn't going to steal anything or destroy any property, Kiba only wanted to take a look around, maybe roll around in his friend's bed for a while to pick up some of his lingering scent. And then sniff some of his dirty boxers as a masturbatory aid. See, completely normal, nothing insidious or unusual going on there.

 _...Who am I kidding?_ Kiba thought with a sigh and shook his head in disbelief at the poor rationalizations he created for his actions. Even _he_ didn't buy his own excuses. How sad was that? _I'm such a damn pervert,_ the boy lamented to himself, ashamed that he had been reduced to doing something so lowly just to get off. But then again, in all good fairness, it wasn't like Naruto himself wasn't also a dirty-minded bastard just like Kiba was. Those dang Sexy Jutsus that the punk loved to catch people off guard with so much all but proved it. Every time he proudly displayed one of those ridiculous techniques in broad daylight it seemed to get even more risque than the previous version as Naruto wickedly tempted and teased guys with his pig-tailed, huge-breasted, gender-bent form. It was like he _enjoyed_ seeing men suffer from the sudden debilitating blood rush the erotic technique gave them, like the blond got off on watching then pathetically act like putty in his hands as they drooled and clambered and gawked stupidly over his female doppelganger's complete nudity, her sexual innuendo, and her feigned naivete and inexperience meant to turn them on and leave them vulnerable, Naruto delighting in smug authority as he went about manipulating them to do whatever he wanted with the blatant feminine sex appeal that the perv had diligently studied and learned over time. What a devilish little sadist Naruto Uzumaki was sometimes.

Naruto certainly knew exactly what worked guys up, though, using precisely the right words dripping with intentions, the right cute yet still sexy looks, and the right innocent manner to best appeal to them with his bodacious, girly form; even before their little tryst in the woods, Kiba too had found himself wanting to plow the female version of his friend on occasion-now more so than ever-seduced by Naruto's spunky female body swap, something that he had kept a closely guarded secret over the years for obvious reasons, but which Kiba might be able to now divulge considering the changed circumstances. The silky golden hair, cutely pouting lips, massive supple breasts, and of course that amazing firm, round butt-how Naruto managed to have the best ass Kiba had ever seen bar none as both a woman _and_ a man was a mystery he was all too willing to accept without question-how on earth was any man supposed to resist wanting to tap that?

Kiba silently pondered just what it would take to convince Naruto into agree to letting him pound the sweet gender-swapped version of himself a few times, to allow Kiba a chance to squeeze her big bouncy rack and yank her adorable pigtails back while he roughly slammed into the woman from behind and filled her tight little snatch with a few thick loads. It would probably cost Kiba a few bribes of Ichiraku Ramen dinners in exchange, but it would be SO worth it in the end if he could actually convince Naruto to do it for him as a favor.

Regardless of her status of getting banged six ways to Sunday by Kiba or not, only a truly dirty-minded guy, someone who appreciated freely expressing sexuality and didn't sweep it under the rug like most people did, would have ever invented techniques like the Sexy Jutsu in the first place and learned to weaponize them for combat or personal profit or just for plain fun and amusement messing with guys' heads. You sure as hell didn't see 'normal' guys like Neji or Shikamaru or Sasuke transforming themselves into naked chicks and shamelessly flirting up dudes with their assets. Nope, only Naruto was enough of a dirty-minded dog to do that.

And that wasn't even all the lewd tricks the dork had available in his filthy repertoire; those Shadows Clones of Naruto's? Please. That technique just _reeked_ of dirty opportunities for all manner of self-cest and group sex activities just waiting to happen. Even though he had no concrete proof of such, Kiba knew for a fact deep in his pervy heart that Naruto had screwed around with them before. Probably even had a huge gang bang with a bunch of his duplicates, knowing that guy and his openly filthy mind. He felt a hunch about the matter that couldn't be ignored, and Kiba was rarely wrong when he went with his gut. Call it a fellow pervert's intuition, because honestly speaking, that's exactly what Kiba would do if he could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. There would be a steamy orgy happening in his room. Every. Damn. Night. He could picture the scene now: a celebratory fuckfest of male and female Naruto clones all going at it simultaneously, a wide assortment of identical cocks and pussies and tits being sampled and enjoyed by the many gluttonous participants like a boundless carnal feast, all types of sucking and fucking and licking going on at once in a frenzied group effort and the real Naruto smack-dab in the middle of the action, the shameless blond participating energetically and willingly in every combination of sexuality and position imaginable with his many enthusiastic clone partners. Yeah, Naruto seemed the brave type to experiment and explore beyond the normal bounds like that, to have a deep slutty secret, it all fit his personality so well it just _had_ to be true.

Which was exactly why Kiba was so glad to have found a fellow degenerate to mess around with now; in that respect he believed the two of them were more alike than first glances would show. Naruto was so open and proud of his perversity Kiba couldn't help but admire the forthrightness and honesty; he himself kept his adoration of lewdness under wraps for fear of judgement and misunderstanding. The fetishes Kiba engaged in could easily earn him a bad reputation as a freak and weirdo otherwise. That being said, Kiba was still a sexually adventurous and willing guy at heart, open to trying pretty much anything at least once. Now that he had someone to explore this realm with, Kiba wanted to do _everything_ from A to Z with him, test any fetish or kinky whim that popped into their twisted horny minds, especially including participating in a bisexual Shadow Clone orgy with his friend that Kiba seriously hoped Naruto had already done at least once, if at least so he wouldn't look like _so_ much of a freak when Kiba inevitably proposed it in the future. He was practically salivating over all the filthy possibilities that could occur between two such shameless, randy, attractive guys, what sort of sexy good times they could wind up getting into. A dirty mind was a terrible thing to waste after all. Boy did Kiba ever have plans for his new friend with benefits, and from the mischievous gleam in Naruto's eye the last time they fooled around, it seemed Naruto had some delightfully devious ideas of his own for them to carry out. Which was all the more disheartening considering Naruto's absence now; Kiba wanted nothing more than to do some of those things at the moment, but his pal was off carrying out his mission like the good ninja he was, instead of here screwing around together like Kiba needed him to be so much.

"Aw, the hell with it!" Kiba snapped sharply, the previous mental image of a dozen male and female Narutos engaged in enthusiastically pleasuring each other in every conceivable combination too much of a strain for him or his sex drive to bear any more, the tent jutting from the lad's jeans painfully hard at the mere insinuation of the raunchy group sex running rampant through his thoughts and bouncing around his preoccupied head. Damn did he ever have a good imagination! In Kiba's mind's eye he could all but picture the real Naruto with his handsome face buried deep into the moist, beautifully pink cunt of one of his busty female clones, diligently lapping up the overflowing juices squirting out her puffy lips and folds while the excess wetness dribbled down his chin. And while the hornball ate the woman out with commendable vigor, tongue dashing eagerly across her inflamed sex to collect the liquids pouring out, yet another of the blond clone girls was herself busy attending to Naruto's rigid hard-on, deepthroating his wide member all the way down to the base in an impressive display of controlled gag reflexes, the slutty woman bobbing her head on the original Naruto's penis and getting her throat stretched out and filled with the equally impressive, plump 6 inch around girth of her male counterpart while he jammed his manhood into her wrenched open mouth unabated. And just to top the heated action off, the cherry on top of the sundae some might say, a male shadow clone was standing behind the original Naruto pistoning into his perfect rump with charming abandon, diligently filling his creator up with an exact replica of his very own beefy cock, letting the teen know what it felt like to be penetrated and ridden hard and fast by his own well-hung junk as the male clone's wild restless bucking against his body pushed Naruto's cock forward harder and faster and deeper into the mouth of the girl providing him oral, unintentionally choking her with his fat prick while she manically fingered her own damp, sopping vagina in delight with the roughness, these actions creating a foursome of absolute bliss as Naruto and his three clones drowned in ecstasy together, the salacious young man receiving overwhelming attention from every end because of his attentive duplicates. And all the while this was going on, the other handful of clones were also going at it like monkeys across the room in their own sets of three or four, the pants and moans and squeals of 12 sexed-up copies of Naruto and their master creating an echoing chamber of sheer depravity inside Kiba's head.

So yeah, just how the hell was Kiba supposed to hold himself back after vividly picturing something like _that_?! His rationality and patience cracked like a fragile twig under that insurmountable weight, there was no way he could withstand that kind of pressure sitting on his mind and not do anything about it. It only exacerbated his already splintering will, continued the ruthless assault on reason. Any last objections to entering Naruto's apartment through that open window had been blown away in gale force winds, leaving behind only the desire to at last do what Kiba had intended from the get go before getting cold feet, to get a long drink of the aromatic narcotic to quench his debilitating thirst. He had done his missions as was required, trained with his team like he should, now was Kiba's personal time to spend however he wished and he was _done_ with waiting for a suitable release to calm his nerves that might never come. Enough was enough. Everyone had their limit and Kiba Inuzuka had hit his, he had withstood all he could and couldn't take any more barrages of his own mind's relentless cruel teasing at a time when he was trying to hold back and control himself. But that time was over.

Kiba looked around cautiously in all directions, making sure that no one would spot him entering Naruto's apartment in this unorthodox-and some might say _criminal_ -manner and think he was up to no good. Seeing that the coast was clear to proceed with his home invasion, Kiba hoisted himself up onto the small window sill ledge, carefully squeezing and contorting his body so he could fit through the narrow slot, pulling himself headfirst into the gap between the window frame and the glass pane and methodically wiggling his way inside inch by inch; it was a good thing the Inuzuka style of training had made him far more agile and limber than most people, otherwise Kiba likely never would have fit and would have been cursed to stay outside dreaming of what wonders lay within the unreachable rooms. As he squirmed his way in through the makeshift entrance, Kiba solemnly vowed to himself that he wouldn't leave here until he had gorged himself on dirty desire and had his fill of that drug-like aroma, until his loins finally ceased their distress and that churning, roasting sensation inside had quelled, his better senses returned to him at last.

Tumbling face-first into Naruto's bedroom with a loud _thump_ , Kiba cursed harshly in agitation from his pain-inducing headlong plummet into the carpet and promptly scrambled back up to his feet in panic when he realized what a commotion he had made. The wary young man began tiptoeing precariously around the room, slinking along the walls to hide himself lest he be discovered trespassing and end up having to explain his shameful reasons for doing so to the Hokage and face her formidable wrath and scorn-Lady Tsunade was almost as scary as his mom was, no way was he going to be captured so easily!

But then it struck him, Kiba belatedly remembering all of a sudden that Naruto lived alone, the brunet relaxing and letting out a soft sigh of relief before impishly realizing that he could do just about whatever he wanted while he was here and Naruto would be none the wiser. He had complete free range of the place while Naruto was out, Kiba could make as much noise as he wanted or even erratically rearrange Naruto's stuff all over the house so he would get massively confused when he came back, everything was fair game. Oh, now didn't that just make all this even more interesting? Whatever mess he wanted to make or malicious tricks he desired to pull, Kiba was a completely free man, one with a pervy mind and cocky attitude to boot to assist in his troublemaking. Oh, all the dirty tricks he could cook up with this opportunity, it made Kiba smile devilishly just imaging it. What a wonderful gift Naruto had unintentionally left him, it would be such a shame not to take advantage of it.

Kiba was about to remark wryly to himself on what a revolting pigsty Naruto's room was, but had to stop short of doing so. Because if speaking honestly... he knew it wasn't really all _that_ much worse than his own cluttered and unkempt bedroom, strewn with dirty garments from days past and leafed-through porno mags laying out in the open and general trash of all types and identities. Between a constant chain of necessary assignments, working to keep his skills sharp through a steady training regimen both with his teammates and on his own, and taking care of his ceaseless sexual appetite, Kiba found he had little time or effort left to spend tidying up and cleaning, and he suspected Naruto must have felt much the same way considering the poor situation of the room, which could have easily been mistaken for a disaster area. In any case, Kiba wasn't the stuck-up, nitpicky-type of person who would judge Naruto's squalor, so he didn't mind the disarray all too much. In fact, Kiba actually kind of preferred the room needing a thorough picking-up; not only would it hide his tracks better and ensure that Naruto wouldn't be likely to notice his actions here, Kiba also believed that a dirty, disordered room had more character and interest, it seemed more down-to-earth and lived-in than a boring pristine one. Besides, if Naruto's house had been spotless and sparkling Kiba would have been seriously shocked, since that type of pain in the ass OCD behavior was so at odds with Naruto's true character; he was kind of a slob, not that Kiba was one to talk.

The brunet appreciated the striking similarity to his own dwelling, the odd sense of comfort that he felt while in this heap even though it wasn't his own. Perhaps it was the mess that reminded him so fondly of home and his own connecting similarities to his close friend or maybe instead it was the familiar comforting scent attached to this place that caused Kiba's misplaced feelings of ease and warmth as he intruded on Naruto's property, a time when the young man should have been anxious and nervous, but instead he had become remarkably calmer since first entering. It sure _smelled_ enough like his own place for Kiba to feel right at home, noticeable hints of musty testicles, fetid body odor, previously spilled seminal fluids, sweaty clothes rotting away in the laundry basket, trash bins sorely in need of emptying, and overcooked leftovers that you would likely find in any teenage boy's room worldwide all hanging around, but that wasn't really what was causing Kiba to feel so relaxed and content. It must have been... Yes, it was because it smelled exactly the same as the loser owner's body in here, only less potent of course, disturbingly pleasant yet sharp scents of sweat and old ramen lingering lazily in the stagnant air, that specific delectable aroma that had shattered Kiba's pride and overpowered his senses once before permeating the room waiting to be sniffed up by the horny teen's starving nose.

Kiba was grateful to take in the potent hit of aphrodisiac and revel in how fired-up it made him feel, despite the fact that it wasn't coming straight from the source as he would have preferred. He already felt slightly better even with this small level of exposure though, more in control of his lust than before. The same conflicting feelings as last time came with the intake too, evoking both emotion and arousal, lust and annoyance that he enjoyed this disgusting secret so much, relied on it so dearly. Kiba stood completely still, taking a quiet moment to allow the smell of his close pal to seep all the way into the back of his nostrils, a brief pause to really soak it all in now that he finally had found what he had been wanting. Distinctive odors of the dirty laundry scattered carelessly about the room and tower of empty ramen cups stacked up in the trash bin hit his nose at once, mingling together and forcing Kiba to recall those feelings and memories, the invisible forces purveying and strongly marking the room with their fragrance as they washed over his motionless form gorging himself full on the waves of scent.

People often underestimated the true power of smell, of how it could affect your mind and body, corrupt your senses or twist your libido in unexpected new directions. Oh, but Kiba knew. As an Inuzuka he understood that sort of power all too well, reveled in how often his nose pulled him into fond memories or sexual fantasies because of the aromas of nearby wildflowers or simmering food on the grill or crackling campfires or buff bodies drenched with sweat and exuding powerful pheromones. Each person Kiba was close to carried their own identifying scent he knew without mistake and brought with it his deeper feelings about that person, recorded and logged in his brain like a library of scents and attached memories. The smell of tall fields of grass and flowers, natural and earthy, that for example sweetly reminded Kiba of his closest companion Akamaru, making the young man recall the cheerful days gone by when the giant dog was only a puppy, a little scamp who bounded around playfully and got lost in the thick blades as he single-mindedly chased butterflies and how the partners played tag or catch together on those warm summer evenings in the fields, of how much fun the two inseparable pals had when playing together carelessly in those overgrown grassy plains behind his house.

In this manner anyone could easily notice the strength of the sense of smell and such happy memories it caused, the emotions scent could dig up from deep inside without you being aware, even the unyielding sexual drive that could result from just one whiff of something inciting arousal, _that_ was the true power of scent in Kiba's opinion, not the ability to track foes for long distances. It was an invisible force that compelled you and ensnared you with unseen tendrils while you didn't even notice, taking control of your mind. On a subconscious level most people were aware of it to an extent; many would claim that they liked the way their lover smelled, for example, the perfume they wore or how they smelled fresh out of the shower or something similar to that. But with his nose so finely-tuned, Kiba understood it on a much deeper and personal level than that, he was far more a slave to the whims of his nose than the average individual, both a benefit and curse at differing times.

The way Naruto smelled, the things it made Kiba do and the way it made him feel... well, he wasn't entirely sure yet if that was a positive or negative thing. Maybe both somehow. Nonetheless, the deep inhalation of that odor after craving the sensation for so long caused the canine boy to grow a subtle, pleased smile in reaction, to bask in the very thing he had been starving for so ravenously made Kiba glow in peaceful nirvana. The teen took another slow, deep breath in like a long, drawn-out drag on a lit cigarette, shuddering in pure delight as he sucked in more of the arousing stench and it quickly filled his lungs to the top with 'Naruto.' How invigorating! He had finally gotten his fix, consoling and subduing his animalistic side for the moment and letting it go back to slumber temporarily. Now that sanity had returned to him, it was time to really get down to business. Even though it was a big part of it, Kiba hadn't _just_ come here to get a whiff of Naruto's musk and then leave still sexually unsatisfied. Oh no, he was boned-up even stiffer than before now, if that was even possible, the enticing manly smell flowing into his lungs in big gulps carelessly adding volatile fuel to the fire already blazing in his loins. What a profound effect this intoxicant of Naruto's had on him, Kiba had never met anyone who made him feel this crazy horniness!

The smell that did so much to him, like none Kiba had ever encountered from another person, it surrounded the young man and enclosed around him with its stuffiness until the teen felt like he was swimming in the thick, chunky atmosphere, completely submerged in a scent that was not his own. Drifting in that stuffy cloud caused Kiba to get a little...sentimental in the moment. Over the past few days since Naruto had left on his mission, Kiba had found himself inadvertently thinking over his complicated relationship with the guy and exactly what it entailed when suddenly it had dawned on Kiba how much he truly enjoyed spending time with the perpetually energized blond, whether they were rocking out with their cocks out or otherwise. He had never really thought that hard about it before, but with Naruto's sudden and dispiriting absence following their bold interaction out in the forest, Kiba realized that he appreciated Naruto's friendship way more than he had ever known, his true feelings only revealing themselves now that he was alone and bored and had no way of communicating intimately with Naruto. Whether they did any of the perverted things Kiba hoped they would eventually get around to or not, he still ultimately found Naruto to be an amusing and interesting compatriot to consort with, someone he admired and understood on a personal level. And it wasn't like their whole relationship was based around their recent... explorations, after all they had been friends before that too, perhaps not as close as he and Sasuke were, but still pals who had loads of fun together... pun not intended. Arguing and fighting with the blond-which the two hotheads did often-was strangely amusing, it galvanized Kiba and pumped him up like few things did. Secretly, Kiba always relished the times when he was assigned duties with Naruto, even if they tended to get out of control because of Naruto's brash and dynamic ways, knowing that even if it was a total pain in the ass dealing with him, it was still worthwhile because of the enjoyment Kiba got out of such things, the opportunities for trouble the boys could stir up together and wild times they could get into making his heart beat faster and blood circulate quicker. Simply put, it was the definition of entertaining.

Maybe that was why Naruto's scent aroused and enticed Kiba so much; in his nose's memory, that catalogue of familiar scents and related memories stored permanently in his brain, Naruto's own individual scent was marked by battle and competition and similar moments of emotional peak, the frustrating ones, the exhilarating ones, the begrudgingly respectful ones all there to be recalled. Maybe that was why one whiff of him was all it took to get Kiba's blood pumping, why it caused Kiba to get so riled up and unruly, because Naruto's reckless and selfish, yet somehow still well-meaning actions tended to make Kiba feel that way even in normal circumstances, only minus the sexual arousal of course. It was indeed a strikingly similar sensation to the one he felt when they clashed and argued on end. Kiba knew from experience that smelling certain individuals could bring about strong remembrances and emotions depending on his relationship with that person, a canine trait all members born of the Inuzuka clan possessed, but maybe it worked the other way around as well; perhaps the reason Naruto's sweaty stench seemed so good to Kiba and caused him to be overcome with amorousness was exactly _because_ they were friends and not despite it, because whether it was in their friendship or in their friendship with benefits, Kiba had an awesomely good time whenever that loser was around. Naruto was his friend, his comrade, someone Kiba felt connected to and felt he could be purely and brutally open with. And that was a relationship he was deeply glad to have. _  
_

Done with his silent reflective basking in the waves of agreeable fragrances washing over him-and perhaps a little embarrassed at his overly sentimental and cheesy thoughts of friendship-Kiba took the time to steadily walk around the bedroom without any real destination in mind, curiously studying Naruto's personal effects while he searched out something special that would really rev his engine-an embarrassing secret item that Naruto wouldn't want the public knowing he owned or something like that-and simultaneously plotted his next move from here. What to do, what to do? So many options lay before him, so many ways he could mess with Naruto. Kiba had been so excited upon busting in he could barely contain it, he wanted to shout and howl in a frenzy from the pure rush, but now that he was actually here with options in front of him the young man wasn't really sure _what_ to do except calmly enjoy his limited time to the fullest, using this restive break in action like foreplay before the dog boy truly got down and dirty, the calm before the storm as it were.

This was where it all happened, where Naruto slept, where he ate, and where he jerked off too. The blond's enchanting characteristic scent lingered in the air even long after his departure, attached to every object in the room and distinctly marking this place as his to Kiba's acute senses. Kiba sniffed around in the air like a bloodhound faithfully hunting down a trail, picking up the smells he had so longed to experience and sighing happily in reaction as they evoked lewd recollections of their friendly romp in the forest; images of Naruto's firm, hardened ass filling out those tight pants so damn well, his fat uncut cock with its pulsating purple veins, Kiba's own fingers enclosed appreciatively around it, and that sturdy, well-maintained physique all came to mind, further enhancing the overall experience for Kiba; nothing paired together quite as well as sexy scents and dirty memories, a tag team combo made in heaven.

Kiba could only imagine salaciously the sight of what lewd events went on at night in this bed before him, of how often Naruto touched himself indecently here and what sorts of carnal things he thought about or lustfully murmured while he was playing solo. Kiba sincerely hoped after their 'training exercises' the other day that he had made some guest appearances in Naruto's fantasies at least a few times, the same way the blond kept barging into Kiba's head when he had been spanking it of late, taunting and teasing him sadistically about that fact. Kiba envisioned the ghostly figure of his friend laying there on top of the covers spread out completely in the nude, the imaginary blond furiously stroking his big cock at breakneck pace and shrilly crying out 'Kiba, Kiba!' in desperate need as he rapidly approached the point of no return.

Kiba hoped such a thing was true, that what he was imaging his pal doing was indeed fact; now that they were fuck buddies of a sort, Kiba wanted to deepen that bond further, and the only way that could be done was through cum, a secret method for building trust and affection formed by the mutual expulsion of male genetic material. That kind of relationship had to be measured in how much ecstasy the young men brought each other, of how many times they could make each other cream, and of the dirty little secrets and fantasies they could openly and confidingly share with each other resulting from such a bond. It depended on how intimate they felt around each other, whether it was helping each other out in a difficult time with a friendly hand or even just thinking about the other guy while they masturbated by themselves, if they did these things then their relationship would continue to grow from there. As long as the two of them continued spilling their seed in honor of each other and their unusual bond, this friendship now based on sexual curiosity and exploration would live and blossom from here on, just so long as they continued trading hand jobs, imaging each other's chiseled bodies while fapping, and of course all the multitude of fun things they had yet to do. There would be no point to it all if they _hadn't_ been imagining doing nasty things with each other.

So that would be question number one Kiba was going to ask when Naruto came back, the first topic he was going to bring up; 'You better have been thinking of me when touching yourself!' Kiba would shout insistingly at Naruto. Because Kiba himself was sure as hell thinking about Naruto while beating off, and if it wasn't a reciprocal motion then that would be sincerely disappointing. But really, after what they had been through together how could Naruto _not_ be imaging Kiba? He was a wild, masculine, studly piece of ass, who in their right mind _wouldn't_ think about him while touching themselves? Kiba wouldn't blame Naruto at all if right now he was just as lonely and deprived as Kiba was, if he wanted Kiba just as much as the dog dude wanted him back-no, maybe even more so since Kiba was _obviously_ the hotter of the two of them after all. There was no shame in that.

There was nothing that bonded guys together quite like a few shared sexual experiences, intimate physical contact between two pals for the dual purposes of mutual gratification and emotional connection. Already Kiba felt a closer bond to Naruto than he had before, and that was considering only the few relatively tame acts they had preformed together thus far. He could only imagine how strong that bond would become once they had gone all the way, salivating with sultry anticipation at the thought of doing the deed that would change them forever, of how deep this relationship could possibly get... and maybe also of how deep _in Naruto_ he would get, heh heh heh. Ah, what a beautiful concept fuck buddies were; the more they drilled and boned each other, the better pals they became! Now that was a type of friendship that Kiba could get behind entirely, something you could sign him up for in a nanosecond! It was too bad none of his other friends would have been into that type of thing until now. All that wasted time, all those lonely nights Kiba could have instead been swapping blow jobs and raunchy jokes with a good friend and then spend the evening hanging out playing video games or having manly chats together about girls they thought were hot or whatever else kind of personal talk to end the night perfectly. Such a darn shame.

Most people he knew probably would have been shocked to learn how much of a sexual creature Kiba really was, of how often thoughts of huge bountiful breasts and sopping wet cunts went racing through his mind on any given day, since he took tedious efforts to hide it from view so well. Not Naruto though. Sure, he had initially been surprised and startled by Kiba's flirtatious advances caused by bestial heat, which was more than understandable considering the situation Kiba had pretty much forced on him, but in the end the guy wasn't judgemental or revolted at all about the whole thing and took it all in stride like the resilient, kindhearted trooper he was. He had been remarkably understanding, even blase about the matter; did anything really phase him? But that adaptability was one of his best qualities and perhaps the only reason Kiba had walked away from that confrontation without a black eye and with his boxers seeping with the cum his fridn had so graciously allowed him to milk out by dry humping his rear. The amount of other people hew knew that would react with so much grace and helpful willingness to assist was next to none, if not absolute zero; Kiba could only imagine Shino or Hinata's stunned and disgusted faces if they learned of his personal truths, his depraved animal-like ways and freaky proclivities.

...Well, _maybe_ they would actually be a bit more understanding of the matter considering the close emotional link the three of them shared; the pair did genuinely care about him after all, they were as much family as his mother or sister or Akamaru were to Kiba. Hinata would likely be more bashful and befuddled if she found out about the dirty secrets he harbored than truly grossed out over the spectacular revelation of the litany of kinks and fetishes he participated in and dreamt of in fevered fantasies-the painfully shy girl had this weird thing where she got very easily embarrassed by curse words and even innocuous physical terminology like penis and vagina too, puffing up redder than Kiba's fang tattoos every time such things were uttered in her presence, which Kiba enjoyed gently teasing her about; he often swore up a storm and recalled one particular occasion where he had said in regards to an enemy that he would 'fucking beat the everliving shit out of that motherfucking cock sucking piece of shit' to which the sheltered girl awkwardly coughed and fidgeted before softly admonishing Kiba to not speak so crudely. He couldn't help it though, that was just who he was, a foulmouthed, horny, dog-brained, smutty guy, but even though their personalities contrasted completely, Hinata knew that he couldn't change and accepted his demeanor without much fretting or conflict. So Hinata for one would likely be embarrassed to death and glowing bright red in uncomfortable confusion around him if she discovered the filthy truth, but still likely be sweet and generous enough to continue interacting with Kiba and not shun him for such things. She wasn't one to judge others or discriminate, even if that info did cause her to see her teammate in a completely new light, she would try to keep things the same as always. Kiba could only imagine her innocent expression turned to wide-eyed, stuttering shock while he went about explaining the lurid details of his armpit fetish or scent kink or the topic of the pornos he had recently viewed about BDSM or watersports or foot fetish and the like. Poor girl would probably keel over foaming at the mouth if exposed to that stuff, even if just by second hand.

And Shino on the other hand would probably calmly take it all in stride as he did with everything else in life, the quiet hooded guy much more likely to be curious and amused by the whole deal than outright disgusted-or at least as amused as that dour guy _could_ get, which wasn't saying much-since he was a guy too and would understand and accept that sort of thing easier... probably. Every time over the years that Kiba had attempted steering the topic of conversation between himself and Shino into a more personal guy talk direction about what girls they liked or what turned them on in pornography or about the specifics of their physically changing bodies, Shino had an annoying habit of dampening the excitement with short, blunt, direct answers as were usual from him, draining the feeling of any real guy-on-guy bonding and the electric stimulation of emotional openness that came with it. The mysterious and flat-toned Shino had become something of a brother figure to Kiba since the inauguration of their team-and Hinata like a sister as well-someone Kiba would gladly put his life on the line to protect and assist, but that still didn't stop him from thinking that Shino was kind of a boring downer from time to time and a difficult guy to understand _most_ of the time; he just didn't talk about himself much and the boys shared few things in common, leaving little room to truly connect.

One night when out on a mission around the time they were fifteen, while Hinata was sleeping and only the two guys still awake sitting around the campfire on guard duty, without warning Kiba had thoughtlessly blurted out, 'How big's your dick?' to his friend in a harsh, excited whisper, hoping his unwarranted and sudden entreaty would trigger some frank talk and personal connection between the two teammates, and maybe even spur a game of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' if he was lucky. Teeming with curiosity to compare the progress of growth his manhood had undertaken to that of others-and also the chance to gloat smugly when his horse hung dick inevitably turned out to be the longer one-at the time Kiba had only felt comfortable asking Shino something this devastatingly private, no other guy he could turn to to sate his curious young mind. That turned out to be a disappointing mistake.

'Six inches,' the hooded guy had answered back without missing a beat and with no detectable inflection of confusion or surprise to be found in his voice, nor any further descriptions of his junk or questions of his own about Kiba's anatomy. This stunted back and forth game of Twenty Questions would go on for a while that hushed night, Kiba halted at every avenue he questioned to try and open Shino's guard up and bond a bit. 'Have you ever had sex?' he asked. 'No,' was the predictably frustrating reply. Then came 'What kind of girls do you like?' 'Normal ones' was rapidly flung back at him. 'How often do you touch yourself?' 'The regular amount.' See? Total mood killer, cockblocked every time. After a while more of the obnoxious routine he eventually gave up and decided it wasn't worth it, any more of this and he'd end up punching Shino with as irritating as it was being thwarted on every attempt. Kiba could compare cocks with another guy sooner or later if he wanted to so bad, he knew that, but it was still disappointing not being able to connect with Shino. It had taken two more years of searching, but Kiba had finally gotten a gander at another man's tool-Naruto's own bulky, broad member-and he had to say it was _well_ worth the wait.

Regardless of his unwillingness to effectively answer Kiba's personal inquiries though, Shino had never been weirded out by his violating questioning and hadn't seemed to be looking down on his curiosity either. He probably already had some sneaking suspicions about Kiba's... interests by that time anyways; Shino was a bright guy after all, Kiba probably didn't need to spell it out for him. Shino was the definition of cool and collected, Kiba could hardly imagine him freaking out about anything, even learning that his teammate enjoyed sniffing armpits and giving handjobs. He'd probably just scoff and say that he had deduced that fact long ago, no harm no foul.

So yeah, maybe those two in particular would be fine with it all and not judge him too harshly, but still, Kiba wanted his perversity to remain as secret as possible. He wasn't about to go spilling how much he yanked it each and every day or the twisted kinks that got him so hard and ready for action, no sir, not even to trusted comrades. And no way in hell was Kiba going to advertise the fact that he had dry humped and given the hero of the village a handjob. People would flip their shit! Kiba'd have Naruto's flock of obnoxious adoring fan girls trying to put a hit out on him once they realized the truth, viciously hunting him down to the ends of the earth for stealing the man they drooled over! And the there was Hinata; Kiba had no intention of hurting the infatuated girl by informing her that he'd gotten to her longtime crush before she had. He was certainly crude, but not cruel. She didn't need to know Kiba was gunning to claim the man and make Naruto his, that Kiba too was a participant in this game competing for his attention. The less said to anyone about all this stuff the better. Leave the secret spilling for when Naruto came back, he was the only one who needed to know about Kiba's detailed erotic plans for the future or his hedonistic inner workings.

Of course, it wasn't like sex was _all_ Kiba ever thought about, but it was true that while out on missions the easily-aroused teen did have to run off behind a nearby tree for a moment of privacy to take care of himself after conjuring up some random dirty thought in the back of his mind fairly often. Kiba had no idea just how many trees out there scattered across the world had cum stains on their bark caused by where he left his fluids behind, but it was likely _a lot_. When the forces of nature called it was tough not to answer them then and there! Kiba couldn't resist from picturing beautiful busty women shoving their knockers in his face and smothering him with their stacked racks, of round bubble butts capable of handling a good hard slap, and of course tortuously tight pussies forcibly wringing every drop of sperm from his dong in those many incredibly dull hours spent traveling on the road or pointlessly waiting around for instructions while out on assignment, since there was little else of worth to do in those boring, quiet lulls other than let his mind wander aimlessly and day dream about the best jugs, ass, and vag Kiba could possibly conjure up.

...And maybe there was something else you should add to that list of pleasing physical features Kiba adored, an item he had been obsessing over a bit lately that was notably missing: thick, veiny cocks. Until recently he had never noticed it-or at the very least never WANTED to notice it-but there truly was something about a well hung guy-such as Naruto-that was just so confusingly yet undeniably arousing and captivating. It was so... primitively masculine, displaying power and virility by simply being nude; these days it made Kiba's mouth water seeing and imaging big pieces of floppy man meat swinging low between a guy's legs, which he had never experienced before his run in with Naruto. Kiba knew he was longer than Naruto was in that department from the thorough hand job he had provided his friend, his own long 8 inches of pulsating wang capable of digging nice and deeeep into his partner if he wished, his tool inserted all the way to the hilt so they could feel the warmth of him splurging forth seed in them as he implanted the substance far inside whatever orifice he was using. But the blond himself beat Kiba in sheer orifice-stretching girth, which Kiba couldn't help but respect; any guy with a dick that big around deserved a little appreciation, and Kiba was all too happy to oblige with his newfound veneration of the thickest and juiciest of trouser-snakes. Anyone wanting to take Naruto's mammoth tool would have to accommodate his plumpness and substantially broad shaft, likely leaving whatever vagina or butthole he chose to fill a gaping mess afterwards, stretching the snug entrance out to fit his size better and leaving his partner feeling absolutely stuffed to the brim! Now THAT was hot, what wasn't to love?

Touching that meaty fuck-stick with his bare hands, smelling the noticeable stench of manliness pouring from it, watching the rod bounce around freely in Naruto's pants, and bringing the thickness to orgasm in his hand, all of it had made Kiba feel funny and warped afterwards, like something had changed inside him because of those actions. He still definitely liked girls and thought they were hot, but... there was more than that now, a new world full of discoveries before him that the dog boy had never noticed. Because of his elicit activities, Kiba wasn't all too sure anymore if he was still straight and was just trying out some harmless experimental male bonding, if perhaps he had actually been turned bisexual from those unexpected experiences and now realized he wanted a little from column A and some from column B too, or if he simply liked sex regardless of the circumstances, but in any case he found himself oddly cool about the matter, he really didn't care too much. Kiba wasn't the type of guy to agonize over things that had already happened, that took way too much thought and effort in his opinion, energy which could be better spent elsewhere. He just wanted to do what felt good, in this instance with his new fuck buddy Naruto. He enjoyed it, Naruto enjoyed it, that's all that really mattered, right? Why spoil the fun placing labels on things? Why agonize over something that felt so right?

Kiba had never liked guys before this had happened, never found them all that appealing or attractive, but... well, it seemed that after all their fooling around that Naruto had irreversibly turned him into a certifiable cock hound. Pun _definitely_ intended. Kiba couldn't wait to wrap his fist around Naruto's fat cock again, tug playfully on the wrinkled overhand of foreskin, trace the engorged purple veins with his finger, and hear Naruto's sweet sighs of satisfaction while he toyed with that giant dick. Kiba had been dreaming about doing it again ever since it first happened. No seriously, weirdly and frustratingly enough, recently Kiba had actually been having sex dreams exclusively about Naruto, his dumb, dazzling face and rock-hard body replacing the buxom ladies normally in Kiba's dreams. Not that he minded the intrusion all that much; he missed those sweet, beautiful girls to be sure, and it took a while to get accustomed to envisioning one of your best pals doing the nasty, but as long as Kiba was having good, sexy dreams about people worth banging, he was a happy guy. There was definitely a certain... appeal to men that Kiba recognized now, if perhaps only for one particular individual. He still greatly preferred women if given the choice, but dudes weren't so bad either Kiba supposed, guys had their own interesting qualities that were no less alluring and attractive than their female counterparts. It was an experience similar to having a brand new flavor of ice cream for the very first time after only having chocolate your whole life, exotic and different and full of all kinds of exploration and wonder.

Before it had been thoughts of wide, child-bearing hips; soft, enormous hooters begging to be sucked and groped; big, squeezable, perfectly round asses; and of course quivering twats dripping with excitement, warm, tight love caverns ready to be fingered, licked, and pounded all stuck in his head refusing to be jostled free, that's what Kiba was into. Though now Kiba guessed that the strong, firm muscles, musky scents, and huge dangling packages of men weren't so gross as he had originally believed, quite the opposite actually. Meh, whatever. Chicks, dudes, it didn't really matter THAT much to Kiba. Sex was sex and being hot had nothing to do with gender. As long as they were smokin' fine, what was the harm in wanting a piece of that for himself from either gender?

Of course, at first Kiba had been pretty put-off by his initial attraction to Naruto, freaking out in deluded panic about what they had done and worrying exactly what it meant for him and his identity in those first few hours of confusing aftermath, but he quickly decided that was just a pain and grew more comfortable with the reality of the matter. He had undeniably enjoyed it, there was no point in trying to subvert that fact; Kiba liked Naruto's smell, his body, everything, he couldn't pretend and avoid the truth. Yes, he had acted like a drunk dumbass, but that was no excuse, he couldn't hide behind that thin cover and keep his pride intact. Better to go with the flow and have a nice time than waste valuable thinking power fretting about what it meant to daydream about one of your closest friend's distractingly fucking thick cock. So he accepted it now; Kiba Inuzuka thought Naruto was hot. Not as much as himself to be sure, but still quite a handsome dude by any means.

As he studied Naruto's room intently, attention wandering off to various lewd thoughts all the while as the aroused young man researched the abode with an interested gaze, an intriguing sight suddenly caught Kiba's eye, a prime target spotted cast away in exile to the corner of the room. A prominent literal damn mountain of multicolored pieces of fabric all haphazardly piled up on top of each other lay there, reaching a dizzying nearly three foot height, the mass towering over much of the nearby furniture from its disastrous residence in the corner like an ominous volcano threatening to blow smelly socks and gym shorts all over the place. Certainly a sight difficult to miss, but one that most people would have wanted to avoid like the plague, an invisible forbidden zone that smelled similar to a locker room surrounding the area and warning trespassers away, a region which visitors would have sensibly gone out of their way to keep their distance from and graciously overlook. Except Kiba that is. Oh no, this was _precisely_ what he had wanted to discover, the very thing he had been seeking in coming here in the first place, the putrid hill of fabric perhaps the only thing in the world that could comfort Kiba in his time of need since Naruto was absent.

Naruto's gargantuan dirty laundry pile sat before the overwhelmed Kiba, looking more like beautiful glittering treasure than mundane used clothes needing a wash in his abnormal, twisted view, the bevy of soiled cast offs stacked together in an almost erotic manner designed to turn him on, with exposed alluring boxer shorts and bewitching mesh undershirts seducing him closer, making the enthralled teen's eyes widen with greedy, overly-eager surprise at the bounty of artifacts he had uncovered. It was like the pile had been waiting there just for him, Naruto's unwashed garments posed in unabashed and flagrant ways like salacious models in a nudie magazine, bearing it all for Kiba to see; if Kiba hadn't of known better, he would have sworn that the clothes were actually flirting with him, Naruto's undies pompously playing off his obsession and need with brazen tactics directed towards charming the man. And boy was it ever working.

Kiba was so captivated by the stunning landmark that he found himself wanting to jump right in and wallow around in the soiled clothing like a dog happily rolling around in the mud or kids frolicking in deep snow embankments, but grudgingly resisted the urge and held back from diving in; he had already smacked his head on the floor once today and that was plenty for him, a full-grown teen launching himself face-first into mere flimsy clothes would hurt regardless of it's impressive depth, very little to cushion his head-long impact.

Even so, this was still every smell fetishist's greatest, raunchiest wet dream come true right there in front of Kiba's gluttonous eyes, a handy true to life chance to get a big taste of some ripe old undies or sweat-stained undershirts firsthand. It was a veritable gold mine teeming with a gathering of intriguing and arousing scents and smells sitting there waiting to be experienced! Kiba even began to tear up just a tiny bit with joy while staring at the pile, wistful gaze glistening over with poorly contained emotion. This had been a long time coming after all; five days might not sound that long, but when you _really_ needed that release, it seemed like forever, the young man couldn't contain his dopey happiness even if it was about something so odd. Salvation, relief from the pangs of frustrated youth, it was so very near, and it was indeed a beautiful thing to behold.

Luckily enough for Kiba, Naruto didn't seem to enjoy doing laundry all that often-or perhaps _ever_ , judging from the spectacular hill of clothing overflowing from the overwhelmed laundry basket buried at the base of the mountain-leaving Kiba free to pick and choose whatever item he wished to sniff most, hunting down what one he believed would bring him the most delight. The potential selection was incredible and diverse, like a grocery store that carried every product a guy could ever want in his life! Jeans, boxers, socks, undershirts, sweatpants, t-shirts, whatever article of clothing Kiba could imagine sticking his nose into was right here for him to partake of, everything wonderfully stinky and dirty, every item smelling strongly of Naruto's addictive body odor, every object present so Kiba could inject that scent into his system and finally feel at peace and fulfilled. He might actually be in over his head here!

Kiba studied the pile with shifting, anticipating eyes, carefully searching out a prime target to lavish his attentions on like an indecisive kid in a candy store overwhelmed by his many equally delicious-looking options, the whole mountain of clothing his and his alone to consume as he wished; the most important thing of all now was simply picking where to start his banquet of scents. His indecision quickly melted away, however, upon spotting a certain item, Kiba quickly settling his mind after glancing once over of the laundry pile and promptly snatching up a lime green pair of boxers crowning the mountain in his grubby mits as if in a rush because someone might get to them before him. The trunks were sitting triumphantly atop the peak like a bold adventurer proclaiming their achievement to the world, doing everything to make themselves seen and subtly calling Kiba's name like a seductive siren song luring him in. The cute little cups of ramen displayed on the the verdant green fabric certified them definitively as Naruto's and no other's-who else was weird enough to own that fashion disaster? But good taste in clothes or not, these were the object that Kiba wanted most of all, he was sure of it.

Wasting no time, Kiba pressed the wadded-up briefs to his face in order to take a short huff of their potent odor. Powerful remnants of swamped crotch and Naruto's personal musk filtered into his nostrils and stung the delicate smell receptors, filling Kiba up as the scent traveled into the back of his nose and down into his lungs. These were rank scents that used to repulse Kiba, but which now drove him absolutely wild, at least when they came from that noisy blond idiot. Sniffing any other guy's pits? Well, Kiba wasn't so sure about that. But Naruto's glorious golden-furred underarms? Sign him up for a whole day session of stuffing his face in and whiffing those bad boys!

"Yahoo, now that's the stuff!" Kiba cried out loudly with characteristic glee and excitement as he tightly clutched the dirty underpants in a vice grip like they were a precious treasure or perhaps an important artifact he had excavated from the pile that no one on earth was going to steal from him, amped-up at finally getting another strong, direct hit of his annoying yet sexy pal into his system. What a rush! Oh, the mixture of erotic smells clinging to the fabric, it was a medley of heaven! Nature was truly the best aphrodisiac. It was an intoxicating concoction of earthy tones and masculine scents, dirt, sweat, musk, and a hint of recently spilled pre-ejaculate that Naruto must have dripped while he had been turned-on-maybe even back when they had fooled around in the forest-all ingrained into the fabric and blended together creating the stench that Kiba adored so very much. He could never get enough of it.

His smelly prize clasped in hand, Kiba strode over to the bed with a haughty, precocious bounce in his step, just about ready to at last get down to business, when he suddenly halted in his tracks before he could sit down on the mattress, frozen in place by an unexplained odd feeling. Wait a minute here, something was up. The teen looked around curiously, consciously aware of something out of place as he sniffed around to uncover what it was. There was another noticeable smell hanging in the air here, faint but still distinct and more powerful in strength nearest the bed, growing in volume with each step as he approached.

This familiar sensation, this hard to describe but entirely unmistakable bleach-like sort of smell, Kiba knew it quite well from the trash bin containing wadded-up tissues sitting in his own bedroom; the curious, detectable scent of dried semen was emanating from beneath the bed. Naruto could try to hide his risque secret under his mattress away from view out of shame or embarrassment or whatever other motives, but Kiba had an inkling suspicion he knew exactly what was down there. His nose would root out every illicit secret Naruto tried to hide, nothing could be kept from his highly-attuned senses and energized wang acting together in conjunction like a compass for perversity, pointing Kiba in the right direction to satiate his libido.

Kiba bent down onto his hands and knees, pressing his tattooed cheek against the carpet to get a better view of the dim space beneath the bed frame. He wiggled around anxiously trying to get a better angle to spot his target, upturned butt waving around flirtatiously in the air as he energetically went peeking ravenous brown eyes underneath the bed with unbridled anticipation, hoping to discover precisely what his nose led him to believe was stashed away under there, perhaps out of sight out of mind for Naruto, but very much in range for Kiba's senses. The nose knows as they say!

"Come out wherever you are!" the brunet called out cheerily in a sing-song manner as he thrust his arm bravely into that unknown darkness, clawing and fishing his eager hands around blindly in the pitch black for the hidden treasure he knew was residing down there in the small space-too bad his eyes weren't as good as his nose was at locating things or this would have been a cinch-playing hide-and-seek with the mysterious object as he hunted it down with demanding purpose and it in turn tried to evade him. And lo and behold, that dirty item was indeed there, waiting for Kiba to come snatch it; after a few moments of fumbling in the dark, his fingers grazed something soft and he pulled it out into the light to inspect his discovery, to ascertain that he was right.

There it was in all its revolting glory, grasped in Kiba's unyielding fist like an important reward wrenched from the jaws of a monster and seized into his possession, the holy grail of all dirty garments, the most illicit item a disgusting underwear-sniffing perv like himself could ever desire; Kiba gripped Naruto's well-used cum rag in his hand triumphantly, refusing to let go lest it try to sneak away and hide from him again. It was a worn and ragged pair of old dark blue boxers that had undoubtedly seen better days long ago-numerous holes and rips throughout the cloth along with the loose elastic around the waist all attesting to their advanced age-and now instead served their solemn purpose collecting Naruto's jets of seed so he wouldn't have to bother with cleaning up-Kiba himself used tissues for that since they were easily disposable, but ratty old clothes suited the job just as well. And boy did the the tattered cloth ever seem to get good and frequent use, containing the permanent stains and dry white remains of who only knew how many creamy loads the blond had shot into the ratty, rarely washed underpants as a result of his self-pleasuring, fabric caked with scattered, splotchy ivory crud marks. Kiba hoped at least one of the lasting stains on the beaten boxers could be attributed to Naruto fantasizing about their encounter in the forest, that he could point to one of the marks and think with pride 'That one's because of me'; Kiba himself had been replaying those awesome events almost non-stop since they had occurred and had come to the erotic recollections about a dozen times or more over the past five days, there were plenty of little tissue balls pilling up in his garbage bin that Naruto had caused.

Kiba held the crusty piece of clothing up to his nose and took a tentative, interested inhalation of these boxers in mirrored unison to his previous undie whiffing, shuddering in bizarre satisfaction as the fumes from another man's semen entered his nostrils and inhibited his normal brain functions, preventing him from thinking straight as the foul rag clouded his better judgement and proper train of thought. Even though the cloth hadn't been used for its sole purpose in at least five days, it was still blisteringly intoxicating from the consistent build up of so many releases, the smell meshed into the haggard old boxers over a long period of time until they had become forever one. Naruto's expelled semen was fused to the short's atomic structure, emanating a sharp intensity that smothered Kiba's senses, doused his sense of shame, and flattened his pride with its overwhelming strength. This. This was what Kiba had missed, these smells, these feelings that gave rise to electric sensations coursing in his nerves and an abnormal kind of hunger rumbling in his stomach, over the past five days he had longed to whet his appetite on this kind of rugged, untamed manliness and relish his new addiction to such.

"Hot damn!" Kiba exclaimed emphatically, feeling very energized by all these delicious smells, literally almost jumping for joy as he tossed the cum rag clenched in his left hand and the dirty boxers pilfered from the laundry pile in his right both onto the bed simultaneously and readied the final tasks on his JO check-list. He now had everything he needed to begin his daily ritual-and everything he could want besides a dimwit blond to play with. Regardless of that missing detail, Kiba was still going to do something outrageous, masturbating in his friend's apartment, with his friend's boxers, on the same spot where Naruto slept; Kiba could only imagine Naruto's reaction if he found out, boy he would never hear the end of all the bitching! His heart leapt and bounced around in his chest, thundering erratically from the sheer thrill of the situation, adrenaline pumping through Kiba's veins like the way it used to during routine masturbation sessions before stupid sexy Naruto came along and screwed his inhibitions up. The teen was amazed he even had any blood _left_ in his body for his heart to pump, since most of the stuff seemed to be flowing in one particular direction, all the life-giving fluid moving distinctly southwards and pooling in his raging erection. He had never heard of anyone suffering a case of 'death by boner' before, which was good, because if it _was_ a real cause of demise, Kiba was certain this unrelenting damn steely thing in his pants would have killed him by now and this would end up becoming his very own death bed. But there _were_ worse ways to go, he supposed.

The frisky lad began rubbing his protruding package roughly as he stared expectantly down at the empty mattress, the very same bed of one of his best friends, where he was going to have one hell of a good time himself, groping and fondling his rock-hard tent with licentious hands at the thought. His firm grip wouldn't let up, massaging that bulge hastily and without care in an aroused daze. Holy hell was this exciting! If he hadn't of already been ready to burst before, smelling those two filthy pairs of boxers alone would have chubbed Kiba up in no time!

"Better take these off," Kiba mumbled to himself reluctantly, noticing a small wet spot forming on the strained crotch of his pants with his fingers as he felt himself up, gobs of pre seeping through his boxers and now pants as well. The dab of pre-cum currently leaking straight through the boxers and seeping into his pants notified Kiba that it was now time to get naked. Kiba didn't want to finish in his pants like the last time he had smelled Naruto, after all. Don't get him wrong, spilling out into his pants had been immensely fun and hot, feeling that sloppy wet cloth stick to his skin after it had been soaked in boy batter, his underpants seeping with shots of warm oozing cum that Naruto had coaxed out of him. The real problem had come _after_ that, when he had to sneak back into town with a fresh, sticky load of semen dripping down his legs and a damp spot the size of a soccer ball emblazoned on the front of his jeans foretelling exactly what he had been up to, trying desperately to avoid getting caught red-handed in that freakish situation. And _then_ on top of that ordeal, Kiba also had to find a way to wash his clothes and attempt not getting interrogated by his nosy mother on why exactly the lazy boy was doing laundry for the first time in his life.

Having your mom wash your undies when you were a kid was one thing, but not even Kiba was shameless enough to toss his jizz-splattered boxers in with the rest of the laundry like it were no big deal and expect things to go over well for him, no no no! He'd rather not end up grounded for the next thousand years in addition to getting the snot beaten out of him by his hardass mom, thank you very much! Even as a young teen, Kiba had taken the liberty to clean up his own little sticky messes caused by erotic wet dreams in his tighty-whities, rinsing the doused garments out in the bathroom sink with his own hands under cover of darkness in burning embarrassment because of his natural uncontrolled emissions; no way on earth was he as a 17 year old young man going to start acting so nasty towards his own mother and expect her to solve everything for him. This was something growing boys had to learn for themselves, a kind of rite of passage into manhood. Maybe once Kiba had figured out a good time when he could best wash his clothes in secret without being hassled by his mom or sister and without being accosted or humiliated by the women either if they found out what he was washing and why, _t_ _hen_ he could try making a big soggy mess in his briefs again without worry-hell, maybe he and Naruto could enjoy creaming their jeans together then-but until then, that surprisingly fun kink would have to be put on hold for the moment. Well, at least there would be no coming in his own undies today, but Naruto's on the other hand, that was another story. Those undies were about to get _flooded_ with spunk.

Kiba stripped his clothes off in a haste, frenzied fingers fumbling awkwardly with his pants button in his hurry to remove them, not able to get them off quick enough as he clutched and tore at the garb with such ferocity Kiba was sure the fabric would rip from his reckless desperation. Even a second long delay was too intolerable a wait for this much anticipated reunion with the enthralling traces of one Naruto Uzumaki. Pulling his pants down, underpants and all, in one quick yanking motion once the button and zipper were undone, Kiba then frantically tugged his shirt over his head and tossed the bothersome clothing aside to the floor without care for their condition; he had more important matters on his mind. His 8 inch dick swung free from its restrictive confines into the warm room, springing joyously from containment like a prisoner who had just broken out of jail, swollen purplish head and stiff shaft standing tall from his hairy crotch as his bulbous, overly-full balls dangled provocatively, swaying from the motion.

Ah, there was something so liberating about being naked in a public setting, curiously both natural and thrilling at the same time. Scattered goosebumps rose quick on Kiba's tan skin as a breeze rolled in through the open window he had entered through, bumps sprouting head to toe as the cool gust ticked his dripping cock and made him gasp a little. Kiba felt so free and open at the moment, foreskin peeled back and drooling slit on display as his saggy eggs swayed slightly back and forth in their wrinkled pouch, body unleashed from its restrictive trapping and into the humid air in all of its naked glory. There was no need to feel shame, just sit back and enjoy the natural order as it should be. If he could, Kiba would have become a nudist and never again would have worn clothes while in the Leaf Village, if only to show everyone the bounty hidden in his pants they were missing out on by abiding society's rules-he'd still wear clothes while on missions in this hypothetical though, no way would he want to be on the receiving end of an easily targeted low blow from an enemy, ouch!

Not capable of restraining himself any longer, all of a sudden Kiba leapt forward and promptly cannon-balled into Naruto's bed butt naked, propelling his nude body onto the blankets. He laughed giddily as the springs bounced him aimlessly around on impact, playfully floundering and rebounding into the air as the coils rejected his weight, flinging him back into the air. Once he had slowly ceased jumping and the mattress had accepted his presence, the rowdy teen got down to work immediately rolling his bare flesh around on the blond's blankets and pillows, grinding his genitals and gyrating his buttocks across the surface. If he couldn't wade into the laundry pile, then this was certainly the next best thing, bounding and rolling around without a care in his friends bed, making extra sure to rub his ass and crotch on all the fabric Kiba could get to, goofing Naruto by spreading his own sweaty scent all over the items. It was almost instinctual, this desire to claim dibs on Naruto and his possessions all for his own in this animalistic manner; Kiba needed to make sure the blankets smelled like his taint and the pillows had just a hint of nutsack on them for Naruto to enjoy later, now didn't he? Wouldn't want anyone else thinking they could interrupt his monopoly on his friend.

"Ha ha ha, my ass is on your pillow, dipshit! What're you gonna do about it?" Kiba mocked questioningly to no one in particular as he sat his ass down to wiggle and rub his cheeks back and forth on Naruto's fluffy white pillow, self-assured smirk gracing his features all the while. Imagine Naruto's face when he found out Kiba had been naked in his bed! Ah, it gave Kiba wood just picturing his stupid shocked reaction, a big fat boner from getting one over Naruto for a change.

Unsatisfied with just this, Kiba suddenly pulled the pillow out from underneath his rump and hugged it tightly to his chest, thrusting his leaking cock upwards in a rhythmic fashion as he humped it with vigor, pretending as if it were Naruto sitting on his lap and riding his cock, each jagged lunge upward sending him deeper into Naruto's imaginary tight rear end. Kiba's arms wrapped all the way around the puffy bedding and gripped it into an embrace like one would give a good friend, but it sadly lacked any of the warmth his close encounter with Naruto had produced, the way it felt when their lithe teen bodies pressed as close together as possible, systems raging with hormones and skin on fire with lust as the young men touched and connected and burned brightly together, Kiba's lips pressed sensuously to Naruto's ear and his head resting affectionately on his friend's shoulder as he had hugged Naruto from behind, exploring the blond's firm, muscled figure. A floppy, motionless pillow just didn't begin to simulate that intensely intimate kind of experience despite how closely Kiba tried to imitate his actions then, no matter how agonizingly soft and ticklish it felt as his cock glided effortlessly against it or how good it may have smelled. This pillow simply wasn't the friend that caused him so much trouble and excitement, it couldn't fairly compete. Still, wanting some semblance of relief from the best source available, Kiba shoved his face down onto the top of his inanimate temporary partner and buried it in, instantly hit by the strangely relaxing natural fragrance of Naruto's spiky hair and traces of whatever brand of shampoo he used mixed in as Kiba snuggled his mate in vain search of passion and comfort.

"Hmmm," Kiba cooed softly, half in erotic pleasure, half in sleepy satisfaction as he grooved on that remaining smell, his long, throaty sigh muffled by the plush fabric as he continuously drug his hardness across its smooth surface, grinding into his companion in lust like he had against Naruto's rear. Kiba missed that smell, this pillow the only available buddy around to cure his loneliness and longing at the moment, and Kiba's arms clenched his improvised partner tighter in unintended reaction.

Of course he knew that his efforts to mark the dork's possessions with his scent were sadly futile, that no matter how much of his musk Kiba infused and spread into the fabric or where he rubbed his junk to stink it up, Naruto's nose simply wasn't keen enough to pick up the sultry intentions of the randy youth nor devise who had left that trace either. Sure, the blond might be able to pick up on something funky there, but he'd never be able to pinpoint who had left that invisible stain behind and what such a thing signified. Naruto just didn't understand these things as Kiba and his canine clan did, that surge of emotion and possessiveness and intimacy that such an act was an unspoken expression of, the feelings that went into wanting to mark your lover and claim them as your own, desiring to mix your scents together while rutting to make a new creation of passion and love. Kiba's nose might have been a pain sometimes, always leading him blind-sighted into troublesome or embarrassing situations, but it also made stuff like this much more enjoyable. If his sniffer weren't so strong Kiba would never have known just how vividly erotic and amazing smells could be, particularly during sexual situations, how much they could enhance life.

But despite the fact that Naruto wouldn't get the same sort of perverse enjoyment out of this experience that he did, Kiba was nevertheless committed to continue doing it anyways, to perfume the bedding with his musk like a shameless mutt marking his territory, imprinting his essence deep into it to ward off potential rivals and claim his rightful ownership. Why? Because even if it was a futile act, it still gave Kiba a seriously enthralling power trip high, that was why. The blanket, the pillow, even Naruto himself soon enough, they all belonged to Kiba and the possessive guy would make sure everyone knew it, claiming his property one item at a time in aggressive territorial confrontation, one spritz of sweat, pre-cum, and musk combined all Kiba needed to jealously brand these things as his, starting first with this pillow.

It wound Kiba up to no end being here rubbing his solidly rigid erection across Naruto's pillow, staining it with little globs of viscous pre that came leaking out unceasingly as he methodically humped against the cool fabric, his male juices melting into the material and becoming one with it, a part of him to stay behind forever in Naruto's abode. Days from now when Naruto returned home he would lay underneath this blanket that Kiba had thoroughly rubbed his bare butt on and rolled his naked form across, and then he would place his dumb yellow head right down onto the exact pillow that Kiba was currently making vigorous love to, unassuming that his possessions had been violated. And when the blond then took slow and deep, tired breaths as he drifted off to sleep, he would inadvertently inhale Kiba's musky love odor contained hidden within the fabric like a diabolical surprise, mimicking how the dog boy himself had ingested his friend's scent earlier like in some sort of ritualistic exchange of pheromones between comrades, the blond unknowingly sniffing in the traces of pre and sweat Kiba had intentionally soaked into the pillow as they followed him of to dreamland; one could only hope inhaling Kiba's smell in that unguarded state would affect Naruto and cause him to have all manner of raunchy and erotic dreams involving the two boys to bond them subconsciously closer. Call it his little way of helping Naruto have sweet dreams. And the fact that it was also the sweetest and dirtiest of practical jokes might have played a part in Kiba doing it as well, an added bonus or perfect way to receive a mean little domineering rush over Naruto without actually laying a hand on him.

It was undeniably true that Kiba at times enjoyed feeling humiliated and blatantly exposed in an odd way, liked the sensation of that shameful tickle of eroticism that came along with such degrading lewd things; hell, if it weren't for society's stupid laws, the brazen young man would have loved nothing more than to go out proudly streaking down the street to let all the lucky girls in town have an opportunity to salivate over his sweet bod and dangling package as Kiba marched and paraded around in his open and unabashed nudity. Then he would proceed to embarrass himself further by putting on a show for the shocked ladies, sensually touching himself until the captivated girls themselves wouldn't be able to take Kiba's teasing performance anymore and would finger their dripping pussies with wanton abandon right there in public at his untamed visage so crudely stroking his meat without a care in the world, the depraved guy getting off to the fact that the girls were all getting off to him getting off in a continuous cycle of arousal and self-humiliation, a massive display of group public indecency springing from how fine a stud Kiba was. Now _that_ was a fantasy! Exposure and degradation were exciting and dangerous, Kiba couldn't keep those emotions off his radar when they caused such wild pictures in his head. **  
**

But in fact, Kiba also loved to have the upper hand as well, he _preferred_ it actually, to feel superior and in charge and have someone wrapped around his fingers to be toyed with at his will. That was the case here as he dug his eight inches of firm, dripping cock into Naruto's pillow, putting a nasty little lopsided smirk on his face as Kiba drove himself into the bedding with passionate force like he was displaying his dominance and superiority over his friend in the best, most natural way possible. Each grinding thrust sent Kiba further into the imperious kick of supremacy controlling his mind and actions, the dog boy becoming more aggressive and more impulsive every time his hardness rammed into the pillowcase. His erection grew bolder and more prominent as Kiba delighted in the blazing flow of maniacal control like acid burning in his veins, his ego becoming more commanding and energized all the while as he fell deeper into that pit, more wrapped up in his obsession with authority. It was like his frantic fucking was signifying something to Naruto, saying, 'You're mine, buddy. I'm the one in charge!' Even if he were not present, Kiba somehow felt he was owning Naruto completely right now, getting him back for all the trouble he had caused over the years and taking the blond under his command with this one simple depraved act. What could be more assertive and controlling than forcing a guy to smell your junk against his will, after all, breaking into his home and staining his property with that smell without his knowledge so that stink would never leave him, never dislodge from his memory? It was like casting your power over him, highlighting your position of primacy and taking him into control as you defiled his sanctuary and subverted its importance, captured his very self. Mhh, what an authoritarian rush!

So yeah, Kiba was on a serious power trip at the moment considering where he was and what he was doing, and power trips always caused Kiba to spring big throbbing boners. Something about being dominant and having someone at his mercy, about feeling utterly _powerful,_ well it was so damn sexy and emotionally charging he just couldn't fight the hard-ons off at those times. From time to time Kiba even ended up getting raging woodies in the midst of particularly electrifying or challenging battles as well, unconsciously aroused by the brutality and potent energy of a good old fashioned brawl. Kiba loved to fight and he _especially_ loved to win **,** to the extant that it made him hard with enthusiasm during the hot furor and frenzy of conflict. The ever-present sharp smells of spraying blood and sheets of pungent sweat hanging in the dusty air that stung his nostrils, the perilous life-or-death stakes at hand, fierce able-bodied warriors glistening with pouring perspiration and covered in dirt and grime, giving it their all to survive and emerge victorious; all of it was so boner-inducing that Kiba couldn't contain his excitement or stop his slacks from getting cramped even if he had WANTED to.

Erections during fights weren't really _that_ uncommon an issue for men in this profession to face, and most shinobi guys had likely found themselves in a desperate state with an unwanted boner at least once or twice in their lives due to the body's natural unconscious instinct to leave behind progeny any way it could in those sort of helpless, cornered situations. It was an unavoidable, psychologically embedded last ditch attempt to fertilize at any cost and prolong the species to live on another day in the face of life threatening danger, but it was so much more than simply that to Kiba; for him instead it was masculinity and battle and sexual thrill made concrete and palpable and truly physical, his flurry of cascading emotions, basest sexual attractions, and deepest primal instincts all brought to life in the form of this uncompromising sign and symbol of his virility and utter maleness. His battle boners were the personification and definition of all this, a potent expression of his strength and will as a shinobi and more specifically as a man. It was the battle itself that got Kiba's testosterone flowing and his cock gloriously engorged, not the fear of death or desire to leave behind descents to avenge him. The adrenaline surge of clashing with a suitably strong enemy was so damn good it was actually sexually pleasing to the wild and unrestrained Inuzuka, chemicals rushing straight to his head and triggering his reaction of pure, unadulterated, reckless enjoyment. The better the battle, the more it pushed him to his limits, then the harder Kiba pushed back as he sought to win by any means necessary, to display his prowess and worth to all by doing so, his steady, rock-hard prick a sure sign of how much he was invigorated by the clash, growing larger and more resolute in tandem with how interested he was in the particular fight.

One good example of this carnal form of combat that quickly came to mind was his fight against Naruto back during the Chunin Exams. Yep, in all honesty Kiba had had a big, rock-hard stiffy hidden away in his pants during that entire clash. How could he _not_ have? That fuckin' smartass cocky grin Naruto taunted him with, the defiant way the stubborn boy kept clambering back on his feet each time he was viciously knocked down, despite Kiba's wholehearted assurances that _he_ would be the victor, and of course the way Naruto had fought his very hardest to the bitter end even when things seemed their darkest and most hopeless were all just so... enticing for Kiba. Attractive even. Where before he wished to go for a quick win, Naruto's haughty attitude made Kiba instead want to prolong the fight just to see how Naruto would respond, he wanted to keep pulverizing the blond and sustain this fearsome bout as long as possible to milk it for his own enjoyment, to never take his now interested gaze off of the rambunctious kid for a second.

These attributes of his, while certainly beyond frustrating at the time as Kiba strove to win at any cost but was prevented a quick easy win, driving him ever more irate and pumped up throughout the bout, were also curiously appealing in a weird way. Kiba deeply respected Naruto on some level for showing that strong, admirable, unflinching part of himself. The dog boy had seen a side of the blond he never knew existed back in their school days in Iruka's class, and he sure as hell liked it! These things had encouraged Kiba to continue onward with the match and even _aroused_ him, they really drew his initial interest to Naruto that had only grown since then and sparked a lasting relationship of both playful-but contentious-camaraderie and serious rivalry, flip flopping emotions of wanting to give Naruto a big ol' bear hug some times and desiring to punch him repeatedly in the face at others.

Either way, _that_ was precisely the kind of battle that got Kiba really fired up and going and Naruto the type of opponent that caused him to inadvertently spring wood in reaction, someone who was worthy and noble and strong, a person who defiantly challenged him to the very last moment. Ah, what a truly wonderful fight it had been; even though he had ultimately lost, Kiba still remembered the bout fondly, though admittedly with some lingering bitterness resulting from his ridiculously disgusting defeat at the hands of an ill-fated and poorly timed-or perhaps _perfectly timed_ in Naruto's case-fart taken directly to the face. But subtract that one nasty detail and the rest of the moment had been an ideally fantastic battle in Kiba's mind, filling his trousers with such a pertinent, motivated hard-on that he had feared they might actually tear from the strain of containing his young energetic wood. Luckily he had worn some loose-fitting pants that day for just that reason, so none of the spectators had noticed his secret struggle stiffy, but rest assured, Naruto's aggravating yet charming self-assured attitude and the way it egged Kiba on had made him harder than steel in no time flat. Each devastating punch he landed that Naruto somehow recovered from remarkably fast, every well timed counterattack Naruto made just when Kiba thought he had this all wrapped up, all the coy remarks that Naruto flung back at Kiba as he lured the hotheaded brunet into his own downfall made Kiba's arousal grow more and more, his interest and impression of the blond and the desire to definitively crush him linked together with that rapidly increasing amorous impulse.

That match in particular had been the first battle in Kiba's life which had made the pre-teen feel so blisteringly hot and horny and nigh uncontrollable, imaginary clouds of steam pouring from his overheated young body as both his burning loins and notoriously short temper boiled over into the danger zone like a pressure cooker waiting to blow. No opponent had ever made Kiba feel that way before, so restless and pushed to the edge, so turned on by their spunky warrior's will and never-give-up manner, he had no idea what to do or how to deal with it at the time. Kiba had even been forced to gnaw on his own hand as an extreme method of bringing his attention back to the fight in front of him and away from his engorged privates, left with little other option but to chomp down on his own arm to allow himself a momentary pause in action to refocus and calm his stressed nerves, and more importantly to let off some of that steam building up dangerously in his overtaxed system. Kiba was left sandwiched precariously between the dual pressures of his rising bitter annoyance with Naruto's haughty attitude and the inability to conclusively KO him that attacked from one side and the congealing sexual excitement said actions had brought about relentlessly assaulting on the other. The dog boy wanted to rage and howl out with fury at Naruto, 'Stay down already so my erection will go away!' Of course he hadn't, for it would have caused more than a few raised eyebrows in the room, but Kiba had been in a very delicate situation nonetheless, unsure of what else to do in order to win since Naruto absolutely refused to concede defeat no matter how brutally Kiba struck him down. But even rashly drawing blood with his fangs by sinking them deep into his own flesh like a hunk of meat in order to rouse himself from his mesmerized stupor had failed to adequately calm Kiba in the end, it didn't do enough to allay those raging emotions for him to firmly take back control of the situation quickly spinning out of his hands, and because of that failure of self-control he ended up loosing the match.

To this day, however, even considering his loss, Kiba still saw it as one of the most impassioned, frantic, satisfying, and alluring battles of his whole life, perhaps made special because it was one of the first that had made him feel so alive, so free and completely in the moment. While the two supremely stubborn boys dueled to the end, the audience had simply melted away around Kiba's ears, everything outside the ring ceased being of any importance and all that had mattered was him and Naruto, two determined young men with nothing to loose and everything to prove duking it out with no holds bared, their fit young bodies drenched with sweat, various cuts and bruises leaking the scent of iron-laced scarlet blood as they traded physical and verbal jabs, goading and provoking each other with both words and fists.

It was obsession. All that Kiba had cared about, all that lay in sight before his dark eyes that day was the blond, the only thoughts entering his mind of Naruto and the overwhelming desire Kiba felt to beat him at last, to make him finally lay down in submission and loss and for this wonderful competition to be brought to its conclusion. The whole world was made up of only them and their brutal struggle. He was completely enthralled by this incredibly frustrating idiot who's unrelinquished passion and cocky demeanor had made Kiba quite possibly harder and more antsy with a mixture of sexual anticipation and battle frenzy than he had ever been before in his life, uncompromisingly devolved into lust for rivalry and battle, manic with the passion and sensation of a good fight. Nothing else entered Kiba's mind, attention attached completely to the obnoxious loudmouth as they competed to see who had the bigger will, the more ferocious attacks, the more formidable strength of a true ninja. The battle consumed him and the commendable foe had become his sole reason to drive forward to his goal.

Kiba now believed that it had been unusually akin to foreplay for the young men, albeit much more rough and rugged than was normal, the battle like sly flirtatious advances towards something potentially more intimate and binding in the future. Each punch was a coy invitation, each block a charming response that drew further interest. Neither could win fast, maybe they didn't WANT to be victorious so soon, dancing about the issue and skirting a finishing blow as if they desired more time together to establish their relationship, more opportunities to tease and toy with each other, to establish an order and structure to their interactions by harassing and mocking. It was exactly the kind of courting Kiba required to be interested in his target, dangerous and stupid and erotic and thrilling. The brunet would always be grateful to Naruto for showing him such an intense, rowdy match that had made his heart pound with surging adrenaline and odd affection, however envious, annoyed, frustrated, and bizarre it may have been. It was a fight that held a special place in his heart, which was saying something, since Kiba wasn't normally into all that mushy sentimental junk that Naruto all too often spewed. Kiba could never get over that feeling no matter how hard he tried, always searching to feel that way again when he had at long last reclaimed the buzzing sensation in the forest with Naruto the other day. It was like a raging inferno in his heart.

Being stuck in the thrilling heat of that incredible moment amidst pitched battle and thoroughly enjoying the sublime erection it caused, it had made Kiba feel so superior to Naruto back then, as if in that moment there was a vast gulf separating the two and their abilities and worthiness, like Naruto was nothing but his little plaything, weak and helpless to the brunet's greater strength as they beat the holy hell out of each other from end to end of the ring. Kiba felt he could do anything he wished with his opponent because of that seemingly wide difference in ability, because of his obviously better skills. The dog boy felt that in the current situation the blond was basically his _bitch_ in a very literal sense, there only for the pleasure and use of a superior alpha male such as himself, Naruto had been a chew toy for Kiba to temporarily sate his hunger for battle with and merely a wanabe pretender, a perpetual screw up who overstepped the boundaries and overestimated himself against the wrong opponent and was now going to pay sorely for his audaciousness. The was no better word to describe how outclassed Naruto was, his utterly hopeless predicament; before the relentless Inuzuka style of combat, Kiba saw that Naruto was nothing but his complete and total bitch at his mercy and he intended to make that fact very clear by means of fists and claws, to explicitly show the difference between them.

Oh how delectable it was; not only was Kiba stronger and more agile than his opponent, but he worshiped battle on a much deeper level than Naruto did as well, he adored it and understood it intimately, throbbing teenage penis signifying his abiding affection of bloody brawls, worshiping the warrior spirit with his erect privates a sign of his devotion. No one who didn't fight this way, savage and brutal and free of pesky moralistic thoughts, could match him in Kiba's former opinion, no man who didn't feel the consuming urge to fuck in the middle of a fight, who didn't become tremendously aroused because of how engaging his opponent was, could understand or compare to Kiba's vicious power. Such beliefs caused the boy to grow smug and certain of his future place in the sun, assured of his position of greatness above the lowly loser Naruto.

Of course, Kiba didn't feel that way any longer, or at least not so cruel and unfair in his estimation of his friend; Naruto's fighting style could often be labeled as rash, reckless, impulsive, determined, and remarkably creative, and he also was stubbornly dedicated and entirely in the moment when in combat, all things Kiba liked and which mirrored his own methods and opinions to a degree, but back then he had been ignorant of these attributes of Naruto's, entirely self-interested and confident to a staggering fault that had brought about his downfall. Naruto was no wimpy dork or powerless pacifist, Kiba knew that now, he was a true fighter all the same just as Kiba was, brothers of the shinobi way.

But before he had learned these truths, the Inuzuka boy had felt so wonderfully powerful and in command as he and Naruto spared at length to see who would emerge as top dog, feeding off of the essence of conflict and struggle and feeling stronger each moment that passed as his battle lust continuously refilled and energized the young man even as the lengthy fight wore on his weary muscles and already thin patience. He was a red-blooded man, a true warrior awash with the spectacle of glorious battle and consumed with feverish infatuation for clashing, the one most suited-destined even-to be the victor of the Chunin Exams and to lead this village one day, the epitome of what a ninja should strive for. Everything Kiba had mistakenly believed Naruto was not, and he had wrongly viewed himself as so much more, so much _better_ than the blonde was because of it, because of his crazed desire for battle, his literal hard-on for fights. How on earth could Kiba loose a battle he was enjoying so much? That thought had never crossed his mind even once during that fateful match with Naruto.

The thoughts that _did_ flow through Kiba's engaged mind were of totally trashing Naruto, the fantasy rapidly stiffening Kiba right up with sadistic attraction to raw power and victory, the thought of showing the blond that he was just a lowly second rung beta male who should be subservient and happily please an alpha as his master and mate, oh what more could Kiba have wanted. He felt a passionate urge to crush Naruto and then claim the boy all for himself, a selfish overriding need to dominate him and let no one else come near. Kiba desired Naruto in a weird way he had never felt towards anyone before, let alone a _guy_ , a possessive and controlling wish to bond physically and emotionally, a stupefied attraction like a spark of newfound interest and curiosity about this loudmouth rambunctious blond guy. If Naruto had given up the fight like a coward and stayed on the ground after getting smacked down so many times Kiba would have gone limp in no time, his sexual enthusiasm lost. It was the struggle he enjoyed, the rush of the chase between predator and prey, pursuer and pursued. It felt so much better to defeat a worthy opponent than a weak one after all, basking in a much more dignified and exciting reward.

But Naruto proved himself a worthy opponent in the end, more so than Kiba had ever thought possible, the unpleasant surprise of defeat keeping his attention drawn magnetically to the odd blond for many years to come after that fight, probably more so than if he had won. Kiba developed a single-minded drive to show up Naruto, to get closer and compete harder so he could avenge himself, but also because Kiba genuinely liked Naruto and simply wanted to be friends. Even though their battle was long over and had lost its importance, that initial curious attraction remained, subdued through all their squabbles and bickering, but to this day there was a kind of lasting affection Kiba shared with Naruto resulting from that one match five years ago. All that talk about strength and alphas and junk that had seemed so important then wasn't important anymore, all that mattered was having fun and being pals... and kicking Naruto's butt from time to time in any way he could. Priorities were important, y'know.

It might sound odd to an outsider, but those words, bitch and beta and alpha and the like, they weren't just erotic buzzwords used in weird over-the-top romance novels, they had very real meanings to Kiba, they formed an important hierarchy and had a structure of domination and obedience behind them commonplace to the animal kingdom of which he was a part. Those simple phrases caused stirrings in his loins, a raw animal intention behind these terms. He had learned them and their meanings very well as an Inuzuka, been brought up from birth to become a proud and fierce and confident alpha one day, master of the pack, to lead and conquer and protect others, everything a man who wanted to become Hokage should be. To the him at that time, in Kiba's eyes Naruto was forever but a beta, a lieutenant, advisor, assistant. But never a leader, the man in charge with power and prestige. A beta could not lead and could not defy his superiors. Kiba believed that Naruto's opposition and challenge of this structure that was vital to him, while arousing and massively entertaining, had to be dealt with harshly. He had to punish Naruto and show that he was the better man, the stronger and dominant of the two, Kiba had been desperate to do so.

Few in the clan took these old Inuzuka teachings so literally anymore, most members seeing them as archaic and out of touch with the modern world, but Kiba had believed them deeply important then. The position of clan alpha was his to grab hold of, and he took that pursuit of the leading position very seriously. Everyone who had laughed at him and called him a loser before would get blown away by his skill and one day he would be the undisputed leader, the best and strongest in all the land. Naruto had earned Kiba's sincere respect for his unwavering attitude and show of fortitude, and the dog boy had planned to make the blond his trusted beta once he had been declared victor as reward for the blood-pumping fight Naruto had provided, but he was still an obstacle that needed to be dealt with, Kiba only had to smack the boy back down to the proper place where he belonged and make him subservient to his own greatness. If Kiba wanted to go up, Naruto had to go crashing down, that was how life was, a competition for supremacy and survival with clear winners and losers. After Kiba won, Naruto would have been at his side, obedient and loyal but still possessing his honor intact since their was no shame in being the right hand to a suitable alpha-to put it in layman's terms, most people in the world were followers not leaders and there wasn't anything inherently wrong with that fact-and Kiba would be off to the Chunin Exam finals to make his spectacular ascent to becoming Hokage soon in the future. Everything had been planned out so clearly in his head. But that's not how things had actually worked out. The unthinkable had happened instead.

To Kiba's shock and horror, without any warning the rug had been suddenly and violently yanked out from under him and he had been put in his place in a terrifyingly public way, resulting in the ultimate shame of an unexpected and most unwelcome outcome. The fight that he at first expected to be a simple trifle against an inferior foe, a complete waste of his time really, turned out to be the exact opposite, turning instead into a difficult trial of wills between two impassioned young men who refused to cede any ground or relinquish control of the flow of the match, a not only physical but brutally _mental_ competition of their shared convictions for recognition and acceptance. Because what Naruto and Kiba both sought was strikingly similar they refused to budge an inch even if the boys did understand and perhaps even respect each other a little, causing tempers to flare and the stakes to raise precariously higher every minute. Naruto was a formidable foe and him failing to recognize that had spelled Kiba's doom. His arrogance cost him everything. His world, his beliefs, everything came crashing down around the stunned guy at the conclusion of one splendid fight to the finish.

Naruto won an upset victory out of nowhere and had unintentionally left Kiba's pride broken in the stunning aftermath, shattered it into pieces like broken glass by besting him in the final fateful moment, just like what had happened in the forest a few days ago. On both occasions Kiba found himself in an unlikely and unwanted passive position of inaction and loss of control, at the beck and call of another person and not the one directing the action as he relished, the superiority he loved to display so dearly forcibly ripped from his hands like the reigns to a carriage, all the authority stolen from him by circumstance. It was irritating, Naruto just seemed to have a habit of forcing Kiba into these disadvantageous positions, intentionally or not, whether through battle or just using his intoxicating manly fragrance to lure Kiba in, Naruto seemed to be able to pull on Kiba like a leashed mutt and get him to do or think whatever he wished. Yes, the time in the forest had turned out alright in the end after the two lustful guys had come to something of a mutual understanding, but still, it wasn't like Kiba had been in full control of himself at the time as Naruto's scent fogged his brain, or like he woke up that day intending to fondle and dry hump one of his best friends, so it was still somewhat shameful in his mind.

But back then, the endlessly proud boy had been more than just a little embarrassed by his inability to stop himself from doing something dumb, no, defeat was an entirely different kind of sting to his will. Kiba had been utterly and absolutely devastated and humiliated by his unpredicted loss and was temporarily forced to discard his feelings of dominance. How could he feel pride when he was such a loser? How could he be what he said he was or accomplish what he wanted when he had failed? Any semblance of the alpha in him drained away, leaving Kiba feeling sorely hurt, exposed and vulnerable at Naruto's hands. Naruto had defeated him plain and simple, fair and square, and in that wake of painful loss Kiba had to assume the submissive's position in the hierarchy of life for the first time. Kiba felt so ashamed of himself-an unusual sensation for him-so revoltingly angry and disgraced in the days after that. How could something like that have happened to him? It was then that Kiba himself had wound up becoming the bitch; he felt weak and useless and unnaturally timid, his once resolute fighter's edge dulled and ambition dimmed, psychologically vulnerable and laid down and surrendering himself to the victor's will, as was proper. Kiba was to be stepped on by Naruto as he went on to greater things and left behind pathetically licking his wounds.

On some level though, buried deep down in his psyche where thoughts that he wished to deny lay dormant and dangerously infectious, Kiba had actually _enjoyed_ such poor treatment, gotten a sick rush out of it despite every self-assurance that such a reaction was fucking messed up and not at all something an Inuzuka should be feeling. But even so, there was such a forbidden thrill about being brought down for the first time that he couldn't ignore. After all, what was more radical and kinky to one that had all the power and pride and status than being robbed of it and becoming weak and common? That defeat had splintered his once proud ego, destroying Kiba and making him feel like he should be on all fours offering himself up, head directed down obediently and perky ass sticking up in the air as he presented himself like a good little pup to be used and owned by another alpha male, an annoying blond one in particular. A _true_ alpha, unlike he who had lost so shamefully even with all his strength and speed as an advantage, a young man of particularly interesting talents and attitude whom Kiba would readily yield himself to as the traditions of the Inuzuka dictated. Even considering everything, in his moment of loss the young man surprisingly held no grudge towards Naruto; instead Kiba felt a pure admiring respect, as a lowly sub should towards his betters. Kiba was impressed with Naruto's skills and thus even more drawn to him in his state of temporary weakness, a defeated beta urged by his training and subconscious to find his vanquisher attractive as a male specimen, if not sexually and physically so, more of an affectionate thing towards the nature of power and domination. Kiba found himself bizarrely alright with being conquered, with surrendering to someone-just so long as they were stronger. There wasn't anything really wrong with looking up to the guys higher on the food chain, was there? Feeling like this for the first time was so exciting and new, a sense of servitude and subjugation he, who had always been established in his position, had never experienced before leaving Kiba dazed. **  
**

That lowly time didn't last long, however. With time and strenuous effort Kiba eventually restored his honor and picked up the pieces of his fractured pride and reassembled them, no longer feeling devastated and wimpy and for the most part resuming his stance from before that life-altering event. He trained hard and grew more mature, more physically capable-not to mention stunningly handsome-stronger than ever before so he wouldn't experience that sort of moment again. Kiba climbed his way back up from the very bottom, the most despicable of places and feelings filling his soul, returning to the very top of the pack by struggle, exactly where he belonged. Kiba assumed the rightful position again as heir-presumptive, the next in line to lead his clan and inevitably the village as well, where it was _him_ who all the bitches should be fawning over and cooing about, _he_ who was top dog. The alpha male of all Konoha was undisputedly Kiba Inuzuka again, and all the other guys, Naruto included, were just his betas meant to serve.

But in some dark corner of his mind, that helpless feeling of being completely robbed and disenfranchised and the cautious fear it induced never truly went away. He had gained everything back, but it could easily be taken away again. It lingered and quietly festered into a permanent feeling hidden away from even his own sight until recently, a desire to be degraded, to be made helpless, to once again feel like a powerless beta male held at another man's every whim and command. Would it really be such a bad thing to experience that once again, though, at least in a controlled setting? Kiba had enjoyed it; he didn't understand how, Kiba didn't understand _why_ the hell that demeaning experience had stuck with him after all this time, but after his little adventure of passion and exhibition with Naruto it seemed that the concealed remnants of that day had reared themselves to torment Kiba again, uncovering his more subservient inclinations that had been locked up since he had reclaimed his dignity. **  
**

Now that Kiba really thought on it, that day must have been when the recently discovered exhibitionist, more submissive streak in him had truly awakened. On that day when he lost a fight he was so sure he would win, that he was _supposed_ to win, the vile, earth-shattering taste of defeat triggered that part of his mind and unlocked his inhibitions, at least to some extent, birthing a new twisted desire inside of himself, a deranged obsession with being restrained and exposed and controlled. That was probably the reason why he delighted in Naruto's smell so much, why he wanted to both dominate and be dominated in turn by his friend. Naruto's victory had made the boy a sort of ideal in Kiba's mind for a perfect partner, whether he consciously realized it or not, unleashing that desire to smell him, touch him, to control him and have him. Kiba had indeed felt that way when he had fooled around with Naruto, an uneasy sensation rising in his stomach swearing that he wouldn't allow any of the girls who trailed after him to get their hands on Naruto; only _he_ could have the idiot that had beaten him, only Kiba deserved Naruto's body, no one else would appreciate him on as many levels the way Kiba did deep down.

Kiba had long sought a girlfriend who would be open and accommodating of both his blatant, normally observable dom tendencies as well as the more reserved, subtle sub side lingering beneath the surface just awaiting the perfect trigger to reveal itself. She would have to be a capable, feisty woman that could keep Kiba's attention, a sexy babe who would both allow Kiba to ravenously take her hard and fast and guide her along with a firm grip to sate his compulsive need for animalistic order and salacious free-spirited intercourse, but on the other hand someone who wouldn't be content with just that passive role, a spunky kind of girl who wasn't afraid to take charge and flip the script on him, who knew how to make her man howl and whimper in subdued ecstasy at her command. Even if he was the macho big dog in town, sometimes Kiba found himself wanting to feel that twisted satisfaction that came with being taken advantage of again, to be wrapped around a woman's sweet fingers as she treated him like a beloved house pet, cared for and lavished with attention and love, but subservient to his master's will, who could be affectionate and stern at the same time or freely switch between shoving him down and domineering him one moment, then laying beneath him as they copulated like mad dogs in heat and Kiba made a complete woman out of her. Kiba had long since given up any hope of finding such a perfect ideal chick here among the village, or perhaps anywhere in the world, but maybe Kiba had been looking in the wrong place all along. There was a particular person who fit the bill for Kiba's desired traits after all, who was quite close to his fantasized descriptors, someone quite close to him in life. Maybe it wasn't a girl he had been looking for, but a _guy_...

It was true, a part of him inside wanted to throw Naruto to the ground and ravish his friend like there was no tomorrow, to show Naruto his true worth and how a persistent alpha male did things,to fuck him frantically and furiously and without regard in a nasty, sweaty heap, just like Kiba had barely resisted himself from doing back in the forest. It was an untamed, animal side of himself, one that wanted nothing more than to completely fill the hunky blond up with all eight inches of cock at his disposal and continuously pump him full of cum until he begged deliriously for more, to get sweet spiteful revenge against the boy that had warped Kiba's inhibitions so badly and shattered his world, to turn Naruto into his bitch like he had longed to do those years ago. He longed to reduce Naruto to nothing more than a toy to play with, a whimpering whore of a lesser male who's proper place in life was sitting on Kiba's dick, while Kiba himself sat upon his throne exemplifying prestige and control and authority, the once powerful hero becoming degraded into the love slave of the angry, resentful, bestial side of Kiba.

That part of Kiba wanted to assert his dominance and pin his friend down in the dirt so he could hear Naruto's obnoxious loud mouth scream out and howl his name in a slutty euphoric daze as Kiba repeatedly rammed into him and fruitlessly bred him like an animal in the haze of its unstoppable mating heat. Kiba wished to hear Naruto holler that he was his alpha male and how he was just a beta there for Kiba's enjoyment. He wanted, nay _needed_ to subvert their power dynamic, to usurp the throne and the power that came with it so he could be number one; Naruto was a threat to his supremacy that had to be dealt with. That inner animal wanted to take Naruto and drown him in pleasure until he could no longer live without Kiba's big dick.

Kiba wasn't exactly proud of these aggressive impulses which left a dirty black stain on his mind, but also understood they were not so abnormal in the wide kinky world of sex. It may have been a twisted and mean fetish, but it wasn't a violent drive per se. Kiba kept it controlled and restrained like it should be since he had no true desire to harm Naruto either physically or emotionally. He wanted to dominate, not _destroy,_ Kiba sought to ravage, not ruin outright. The leader of the pack should always treat his mates, whether females or trusted beta males offering allegiance, as precious companions, not mere objects subjected against their will; sex was a big part of that relationship between an alpha and his favorite beta partner, but to say that's all there was would be vastly oversimplifying that complex relationship. It was a thousand times better when the beta male willingly gave himself to his alpha as a sign of respect and admiration, when he allowed himself to be controlled because of the deep trust between them and felt his alpha would care for him completely, than when the alpha forced himself upon others. That just wasn't Kiba's style.

But another ever-present part of Kiba's psyche wanted something _very_ different than this indeed. This deferential half instead wanted to humble himself and grovel pathetically at his rival's feet, to please the man who had shown himself so vigilant and admirable and superior over teh years since that first defeat, please him in every possible way that Kiba could imagine. This other side wanted to be praised and coddled and teased by Naruto, to be complimented and to have fun playing around and flirtatiously carousing together with him. Naruto was a brainless rabble-rouser who never seemed to quite and a short fuse and a devious streak a mile wide, but he was also very sweet and genuine, there was no one more kind and willing to lend help than the dumb blond. It was kind of ironic that the most thoughtful guy Kiba knew was also the most thought _less_ when it came to brainpower. Nevertheless, both sides of him stirred Kiba up inside and contributed to his attraction, syrupy thoughts of how much he liked Naruto plaguing him. He wanted to be kissed and tickled and caressed by the startlingly kind guy, to become emotionally and physically connected with warm embraces and tender affection. This side of Kiba urged him to get down on his knees, to kneel before Naruto and lovingly suck him off, an apt reward for the champion and savior, to please and serve his friend by taking that plump dick into his very willing mouth and drinking down every last drop of his precious creamy hero jizz like a depraved parched cum slut who had traveled through the desert. Kiba-or at least his submissive side-coveted that mammoth cock, wanted to worship every inch of its meaty greatness with his tongue, his duty to satisfy the man he craved to be his master. And when he was finished with the oral accolade, receiving the great honor of downing the future Hokage's load, that Kiba wanted to be smothered with caring affection, to be patted gently on the head and have his friend tell him what a good boy he was for offering his obedience and love. In short, this hard to accept part of himself, instead of the other which wanted to turn Naruto into his subservient slave, wanted to _be_ the bitch instead, not have one at his command, to be down on all fours and treated poorly in absolute humiliation by a stern and abject overlord. No, no, that wasn't exactly true. It was even more degrading that that; he wanted Naruto to be his master, and Kiba wanted to become the lowly _pet_ , the faithful mutt by Naruto's side to adore and fawn over the better man like dogs did over their owners.

These two optimal but opposing sexual feelings competed inside Kiba's head for attention and dominance, trying to force him to choose between them, but the poor teen honestly had no idea which he desired more, which aroused him more, or which fit his style more. He felt stuck. Put quite simply, power itself was incredibly arousing, whether Kiba was the one holding it for himself, using that sexy supremacy to its full advantages and exerting his commanding influence over others **,** or if it was being stolen away from him and used against him like a weapon of salacious intent to coerce and belittle the teen into a state of erotic submission that was both disgustingly emasculating and yet debilitatingly alluring all the same. Either way, if it could be used the correct way, that dynamic of struggle and conflict, of mastery and obedience, was a zesty, welcome spice added to any relationship or sexual encounter, one Kiba was starving to partake of himself in any way possible. **  
**

"Mmmmfff!!" Kiba groaned heartily at the dueling electrifying vibes of authority and compliance currently waging war in his subconscious, reluctantly stopping his pillow fucking short so he wouldn't end up blowing his load just yet. The poor teen had been just a little too close to climax for comfort, his junk pulsating and throbbing in annoyed protest at being denied orgasm when it had been so near at hand, trying to expel what Kiba wouldn't yet allow to be let out with demanding but empty spasms mimicking a dry orgasm. Regardless of the riotous negative reaction and the sharp but thankfully brief twinges of pain it caused in his swollen testicles to contain that explosive near-release, Kiba was determined to make his single-minded dick wait for the moment of truth. He had to endure, no matter how badly he wished to come, hold out until just the right time no matter what occurred, wincing in focused concentration as if willing himself not to spew ropes of teen jizz before their time, holding it all back with sheer force of mind as he sat still and silent in effort to restrain his urges.

Kiba had no interest in ejaculating prematurely before he had had his share of naughty fun and commanded his body to force it all back down, to withstand this tense pressure for the promise of greater yet pleasure soon in store. He imagined the cum flowing in reverse as the still uncomfortable fullness continued to bedevil him, returning back to whence it came to clog his prostate and once again be stored up in anticipation of when Kiba would graciously allow himself to experience climax. The dog boy would force his rebellious body back in line to impatiently await the instant of ecstasy his stubborn libido so recklessly pursued. It was a test of wills between the ravenous, wanting cock and the _slightly_ more patient man it was attached to, just like between him and Naruto in that dusty arena during the Chunin Exams or between the side of himself that wanted to concede authority and lay on his back with legs spread wide open so he could experience getting plowed for the first time and the other side which wanted to enslave and sexually conquer all who opposed as the respected, feared, and beloved head of the pack. That train of thought was dangerous if he were trying to hold back; much more of those absolutely aggressive or unconditionally docile thoughts and he would have came long before he wanted, unable to restrict his kinky whims in the face of that kind of firepower.

"Keep it together, man. Need to hold off a bit," Kiba reminded himself with a mismatched self-encouraging pep rally and an irritated, exasperated sigh, not wanting to finish up this soon before the real action had even started. But even so, he was understandably none too happy with pulling back all at once when an orgasm had been so close at hand, when those amazing thoughts of humiliation and control had walked the teen right up to the edge of climax. No one liked to be interrupted while in the middle of sexual bliss, but Kiba still had a mission, an objective to accomplish here that required him to exercise some uncharacteristic restraint. That being said, he would have to come sooner rather than later; no way in hell did Kiba want to prolong things too much and accidentally end up giving himself an agonizing case of blue balls. Everything would go to waste if that happened, all his work and adventuring and sultry daydreaming down the drain. **  
**

What specific position of the vital hierarchy Kiba was in, whatever he truly desired to experience in life, whether at heart he was alpha or beta or some unusual combination of both, yes they were indeed important matters he would eventually need to seriously mull over, but right now draining that thick, churning load of bubbling boy butter brewing in his sack was far more so, finishing his mission to sticky completion was the priority. For the time being though, the young man found himself bewilderingly stuck somewhere between those two strictly defined areas, lost in the empty gap of grey found between living as a sadistic ultimate top dog lavishing his tightly-controlled handsome and worthy beta with affection or being a masochistic unprincipled slut pup obediently tending to his master's needs and unquestioningly serving **.** It was a weird place to be, unusual for Kiba's rattled and confused psyche-not to mention his over-inflated ego-to comprehend considering his upbringing, but perhaps not the worst state to be in, all things considered. There were noticeable upsides to both those extremes, but negatives that didn't fit well with his personality either; maybe smack dab in the middle was right where Kiba wanted to be after all, where he could experience every perverted life could throw at him to the fullest. Oh well, leave worrying about that hassle for another time. Today was about experiencing pure pleasure and he wasn't nearly ready to be done so soon here, Kiba had plans that still needed completing, diabolical, filthy, messy plans.

The teen released the pre-smeared pillow from its tight embrace riding on his lap, unhooking the covetous death grip he had previously held around the object as Kiba grudgingly held back from coming while frantically pummeling it. Done with their interactions for the time being, but nevertheless grateful for the satisfying service it had provided, Kiba carelessly threw the bedding back to the head of the mattress where it lay before he had begun rutting with the silent lover. He then leaned all the way back and nestled his noggin on it, squirming around to find the most comfortable position as he stared up at the ceiling preparing to continue his extended session of self-love.

This was the same ceiling Naruto looked up at while he was doing the exact things Kiba was now. The same bed beneath him too. It was like Kiba had stepped into Naruto's place, his shadow, defiling it and overlapping his actions with his friend's in a symmetry of erotic understanding, using the common knowledge they possessed as men in an attempt to connect, to sate his hunger for more of the adorable dork. Recreating everything was so... exhilarating, like a raving party reserved all for himself as Kiba copied Naruto's private interactions as closely as he could. Kiba felt unusually tipsy and flushed, completely intoxicated on the enchanting experience, awash with tingling feelings of blistering lust and... something else he couldn't identify, a kind of obsession, a love-drunken stupor that warmed his belly and awakened his obscene passions and made the young man feel remarkably lightheaded. It was a kind of emotion Kiba had never felt about anyone before this little accidental hook-up had turned into a downright addiction.

Kiba lifted his arm and tucked it behind his head, propping himself up enough so that he could then ably careen his nose into the exposed underarm, allowing him to take a good whiff of the moist pit and willingly inhale the aroma of his own body chemistry. Most people would have thought it disgusting and depraved to snort in fetid body odor like this, but to the horny dog boy freshly shed sweat was a special treat to be enjoyed, a raw and complicated savory tint that other people sadly just couldn't appreciate. Whether his own or other people's, it was Kiba's curse to devour all matter of scents, even those that other people found gross. The rankness currently flowing into his flared nostrils-Kiba hadn't taken a shower yet today so the putrid stink of physical exertion and exercise was particularly strong-indeed smelled good, the robust stench of the sweaty mist underneath his arms an earthy and pleasant one in his view, but... somehow it just didn't get Kiba going like it used to.

After training sessions Kiba often liked to throw his arms back behind his head and gauge how much of a good sweat he had worked up that day with his nose, drink in the pungent odor of what a rugged man smelled like in his most natural state as it flowed from his every pore. Damn did it get his blood flowing when Kiba partook of the smelly fruits of his labor, relishing his own masculinity and the products thereof!

A real man was one who enjoyed every last bit of his own body in Kiba's mind, not just his genitals, one who showed every inch of himself some tender loving care. A physical form-especially a studly and hunky one like his-wasn't something to be ashamed of or taken for granted, you were meant to explore and be proud of your own body, to smother it with pleasure in all available places, and nothing you could possibly say could have convinced Kiba otherwise of the _rightness_ of his ritual self-adoration and the physical affection he lavished upon himself. Guys were supposed to smell their own pits just as much as they were meant to stoke their cocks, they were one and the same to Kiba, expressions of pure and good sexuality hard-coded into their DNA that shouldn't be seen as nasty or taboo. It was a private celebration of his own masculinity, a narcissistic proclamation of infatuation with his own beautiful naked form, sitting there in the buff rubbing one out while the Inuzuka placed his head as deep into his own armpit as he was capable to sniff in his personal flavor-and occasionally lick up a few errant drops of tangy sweat that dripped from the crevice which stung his tongue and made his mouth tingle pleasantly. All he could do was sit back and appreciate the sheer _manliness_ of it all.

The smell of his own exuberant pheromones drifting into his lungs still made Kiba feel all hot and bothered, still got his motor running so to speak, but it didn't feel as important as it used to; just like masturbating alone, this too had lost its pizazz, the ritual stripped of its importance. It just wasn't the same anymore. Not after getting Naruto's lovely smell that drove Kiba absolutely nuts stuck in his nose unable to be removed or dislodged by anything. Now his own scent, while still arousing, just paled in comparison, it wasn't as intense or heavy to his needy intuition, it didn't cause Kiba to feel as unabated and free and righteously wild as Naruto's fragrance did.

Right now Kiba missed the stench of another man, absurdly enough, ripe and fragrant. He missed smelling _Naruto_ , the raging fire in his belly that idiot brought out in him, how the fluffy dark blond hairs in the arid crevices ticked his nose, the way Naruto giggled and squirmed while Kiba's nose did its thing. Oh, how Kiba wished Naruto were here right now so he could once again dig his hungry nose into those salty pits to find that treasure, then trail the lecherous appendage between those perky round butt cheeks sniffing his crack all the way down to his swamped taint, and finally nudge his ravenous nostrils right up against his friend's bulging nutsack while Kiba absorbed the scent of sultry male pheromones straight from the source. His neck, his fuzzy pits, his firm perfect ass, his impressive junk, and even between his toes too; Kiba wanted to explore Naruto's entire sexy body with his nose, soaking up every arousing smell from every private and covered region like a man on mission to burn those various odors permanently into memory. Kiba's ego wouldn't allow him to admit it openly, but in his heart the randy young man knew for certain that he was a complete and total musk slut, a dirty slave to the web of male and female pheromones that went unnoticed by those with weaker senses, but which entangled and trapped him forever, their debilitating power causing him to do uninhibited and irrational things in the pursuit of hunting down another hit of drugging odor for his depraved senses.

The sinfully-intentioned claws of the young man's free hand began gradually tracing their way down his ripped abdomen, sensually exploring this chiseled hunk of flesh that he was so very proud of. Tan, tight, and built; it was a fine body if Kiba did say so himself, well-endowed in the manhood department, made up of just the right proportion of muscle in all the right locations-not too much to make him bulge unappealingly and not too little to give Kiba a scrawny appearance-and sporting short patches of fine chestnut brown hair hiding underneath his armpits, crawling down his toned legs and arms, running along his taint from behind his low hanging testicles up between his cleft cheeks to encircle his tight puckered anus, and finally a long bushy line of the fur running all the way from the forested patch growing across his pectorals down to eventually round his navel and continue onward to the dense thicket of curly, course hairs covering his groin, connecting the pubic hair together in a continuous row symbolic of his sexual maturation and ascension to manhood. Kiba would have rightly been considered a hairy dude, shaggy and furry in all the proper places a man should be, bedecked in a thin coat of charming auburn. Not once in his life had Kiba trimmed his wild overgrown bush of pubes or shaved his chest bare, nor did he even _want_ to, and the teen was proud of that fact; he loved being a dirty, hairy, masturbation loving, armpit sniffin' kind of man. Manscaping just wasn't his style, far too fussy and prissy for Kiba's tastes, he simply let his body do it's thing and allowed the hair grow unrestricted wherever it sprouted up. Kiba was a completely au naturel sort of guy, baby! Dirt and hair and cum and sweat, the finest things in life were those that nature provided, why go and ruin the beauty of nature by intervening?

Kiba twirled a lock of short chest hair around his finger playfully, appreciating the feel of the coarse fibers twisted around his digit, then went on to lightly flick both of his erect dark pink nipples in turn with the pointed claw of his forefinger, squirming happily from the surging electric sparks he elicited from the hard little nubs. Most guys were averse to teasing their pecs, seeing such actions as somehow 'unmanly', but Kiba heartily disagreed with such unenlightened sentiments. What he had mentioned offhandedly while fondling Naruto's chest the other day had been no lie, Kiba enjoyed a good bit of nipple play himself. There was nothing emasculating about stimulating yourself, no shame in receiving good sensations from your chest, Kiba felt no disgust admitting that he liked his little pink stiffes tugged on and twisted and neither should Naruto or any other guy for that matter. He loved working the superfluous anatomy until they were protruding and sore as a bit of foreplay before jerking off as he was doing now. Who ever said it was wrong for guys to take pleasure in stimulating their chests like chicks did? What prudish bullcrap, it was unfair to insinuate that a man who liked nipple play was weird or feminine; it was normal to enjoy your own body any way you could, twisting and caressing the sensitive love buttons right there so easily accessible shouldn't be a joy reserved only for the ladies. More guys should try it in Kiba's opinion, they might find they actually enjoyed it and discover another activity to add to their own catalogues of self-delight.

Regardless of his strong opinions on nipples, now that he was finished with underarm sniffing for the moment and had had his fill, Kiba removed his other limb from beneath his head and proceeded to promptly clamp down on the aroused bits jutting from his chest with both hands at once. Simultaneously pinching both the pointy nubs harshly between his forefingers and thumbs, Kiba jolted and flailed in reaction as his pecs delighted in their sudden and deliciously rough treatment. After a moment of squeezing down, his hands then withdrew to caress his soft, puffy areolas, around and around Kiba's sharp nails swirled in unison with abusive intention so tantalizingly close to the sensitive ducts, continuously circling the pointed tips teasingly before routinely attacking them again, twisting and pulling on them for a brief wonderful moment, then quickly retreating to stimulate the tits directly again later.

Kiba repeated this process until his stiff nips were perky and petulantly agitated, blushing and glowing deep crimson with the heat of being thoroughly worked over, adding further color to their already pretty ruddy red-brown hue. The nimble fingertips did their task well, aggressively tweaking and massaging his delicate chest area until the nubs stuck out sharply from his body, pointing straight towards the ceiling. Kiba couldn't honestly say which was harder at the moment: his burning nipples that stung with the oh-so-sweet tinge of pain and pleasure merging together or his raging tool that lurched and spewed glimmering droplets of sticky pre-cum as he felt himself up so roughly, the rod with a mind all its own begging for some of that bittersweet love too in the face of this groping onslaught. His entire body was enjoying the moment fully, from defined pecs to hung member to quivering nose inhaling the tangy scents of sex.

After teasing his nips to a suitable point-the boy couldn't come from stimulating his nipples alone as of yet, though he was working on eventually reaching that goal-Kiba slowly continued moving south on his adventure of arousal and self-exploration, sliding his wandering fingers gently across the trail of hair running along his six pack abs that connected his smattering of chest fur and the outcropping of hairs which ringed his belly button. He drew a casual line a few times around the indentation with his claw, flinching and snickering softly at the tickling sensation, then quickly moved on to the real prize waiting at the end of the auburn treasure trail guiding his frisky hands.

When the young man finally reached the endpoint of his erotic journey-the crown of auburn curls growing above his proudly adamantine member like a shaggy mane accentuating his masculine glory, his fingers getting lost deep in the coarse brush as they combed through the dense forest of pubes-Kiba's dedicated attention suddenly skipped over his needy prick entirely, denying it the scrutiny the agitated manhood cried out for so desperately as wandering fingers instead reached down further to seize his dangling scrotum. Kiba's firm, wide grip let the bulbous balls fill out his entire palm with their plumpness, the swollen orbs so full of spunk Kiba could practically feel all the energetic little swimmers residing within squirming around anxious to get out. The dog boy gently tugged on his wrinkled pouch and rolled the precious family jewels concealed within around in his palm, as if affectionately reassuring his privates that the ecstasy they sought would soon arrive, seeking to milk out every last drop of man cream in his system that he possibly could in preparation for when that time came. Kiba's hand worked swiftly and diligently, kneading and squeezing his sagging, hefty sack with the utmost care, playing with his backed-up nuts like two bouncy balls. The careful scrotal ministrations caused his dick to spasm and gush a thick jet of pre on its own accord, the stream of sticky clear lube springing out of his piss hole and becoming a river of wetness flowing down his sturdy shaft under the delicate testicular teasing.

God was he ready. Kiba knew this was going to be one hell of a cum shot. Yeah, having a quickie jerk was great and all, but nothing quite compared to when you really drug it out and worked yourself up to the very brink, the powerhouse of feelings that arose when you meticulously prepared for such a long awaited and badly needed release. Taking the time and effort to really experience pleasure on such a base level without objective, to seek it out for the sake of drowning in it instead of looking for the climactic ending outright, was far superior to any normal manner of masturbating and produced a far batter orgasm. Waiting until the very last possible second to come, holding back every drop until he was about ready to burst and hanging dangerously on the narrow cliff's edge between an incredible release and horrible blue balls, then allowing himself to let go all at once and willingly being washed away in the tide of chemicals, _that_ was the best kind of masturbating Kiba could imagine. To bring yourself to the ultimate point of no return until your body ached and pleaded for the gratification it needed. It was instinctual, primal even, deeply rooted in the human subconscious, to seek the most epic, satisfying orgasm possible. And no force on earth would have stopped Kiba at this moment from completing his critical task and seeking out that kind of mind-bending orgasm, not when the finale was so tauntingly close.

Gasping sharply yet softly as he at long last wrapped his fingers around his drooling wood one at a time and slowly closed his grasp, Kiba let out another short little sigh as tense waves of intense energy quickly ran through his junk, up his spine, and directly to the pleasure centers of his brain, which lit up like a Christmas tree.

The rigid pole gripped tightly in his hand twitched and jerked at the sensation of finally being touched and again spurted out a considerable shot of pre-cum in a small arc falling down into his pubes, the hair taking on a wet and matted appearance as it became flooded with the abundance of male juices that landed. Kiba chuckled at the sight of all that sticky dew budding at the tip of his cock, glistening in the light and streaming down his member into the forest of brown bush below like his tool was weeping with joy. At times like this, when he was turned on to an almost painful level, Kiba just couldn't help it, he dripped so much damn fluid that his wang was like a leaky faucet, oozing copious amounts of seminal fluids in preparation for the main act. Sometimes when he was majorly aroused-when he had spied on Naruto working out was a good example-Kiba inadvertently gushed pre to such an incredible extent that it looked like he pissed his damn pants! So much of the goo came pouring out that big sloppy wet stains formed on his boxers and seeped into his trousers, emblazoned on his pants like a proud waving flag showcasing his desire and the great abilities of his caged beast. There wasn't quite that much fluid building up at the moment, but it was still substantial in quantity as strings of clear dripped and oozed from his slit, Kiba's hand starting to get all sticky and wet with excitement as it pooled around the base of his cock, seeping down and covering his shallowly stroking hand as the pre-cum flowed on unceasingly like a noble river.

Unbothered by the messy slick coating his fingers, pushed to continue onward by its appearance actually, Kiba gave his stiff cock a few slow, methodical pumps, pacing himself so he didn't shoot too soon. The objective here was to build up the a finale of fireworks and endorphins; nothing would have been more disappointing than to accidentally finish himself off in one reckless go. His eager fingers glided over his rock-hard shaft gently, casually, not too fast now, Kiba constantly reminding himself of the value of patience, of how much this would all be worth it in just a bit. He gradually built up speed to a sustainable and more pleasurable rate of speed, but still maintained his tortuously slow strokes lazily palming his erection, designed more to tantalize than outright gratify.

Recalling his ultimate goal in coming here in the first place, Kiba then picked up each pair of Naruto's boxers that had been laying nearby wait for him to use them, nearly forgotten in his sensual daydreaming since Kiba had tossed them there earlier. Kiba first draped the pungent used undies over his face neatly, laying them flat to completely cover both his mouth and nostrils so he could breathe in their manly fragrance unrestricted to become high on that drug while otherwise busy beating off, all the air he took in seeded with traces of Naruto's musky junk. The teen carefully positioned the dirty cloth upsidedown so the leg holes lay gently on his flushed cheeks and the button fly rested on the tip of his nose, allowing Kiba unlimited access to the full force of the heady crotch area, bewildered as the remarkable smell of Naruto's sack exuded strongly and flowed into his nose and pushed Kiba into overdrive. Kiba cupped his hand over the cloth and held it even tighter, snorting in the intoxicant as he mushed the fabric into his face in wanton scent lust, smothered in the humid smells lingering in the underwear that he so adoringly clung to his face. His lustful features were enmeshed against the ramen cup covered boxers, nose poking curiously into the crotch flap as he imagined Naruto's package concealed behind it. It stunk to high heaven of balls and ass and sweat and damn was it ever amazing!  **  
**

Very satisfied with his stinky face covering, Kiba now took the battered old cum rag formerly residing in the safe space under the bed and folded it in half around his dick, making a snug little tube-like device for him to fuck into. One hand kept Naruto's soiled boxers plastered to his face so he continue to greedily devour their scent as deep as possible without interruption and the other was busy keeping up a quick but steady pace as he jerked off with Naruto's filthy stained cum rag, his cock warm and cozy wrapped up tightly in the dirty garment. His right hand pumping away merrily while his left hand pressed the foul boxers deeper against his face, dick and nose both shoved deep into used undies worn by his best pal; this must have been what heaven was like.

So here Kiba was, a pair of pilfered undergarments mushed to his face so he could drink in all of their rancid glory, hand moving in a blur as his dick pounded into the tattered rag firmly entrenched in his grasp, and bronze, ripped body splayed out across Naruto's bed like a provocative piece of artwork, a finely crafted, meticulously sculpted statue of a man, buff, nude, beautiful to the eye. There was no place Kiba would rather be at the moment, no greater perfection he could imagine. **  
**

"Mmh, Naruto," Kiba moaned for the blond loudly into the fabric surrounding his face without provocation, his voice stifled and tone deep with arousal, like the horny growl of a hound in the throes of orgasmic heat. The teen had no idea why he said that, why he murmured his friend's name with such longing sensuality while jerking off with his underpants. Kiba no longer had ANY idea why he was doing the things he was doing as of late. He was just so... lost, endlessly enchanted by thoughts and smells and touches of his close friend Naruto Uzumaki **.** Dim witted, loud mouthed, reckless, handsome, courageous Naruto. Well, at the very least Kiba was comforted that he was experiencing these weird feelings for Naruto and not for another guy, say Neji or Sasuke. He just didn't get along very well with those serious stuck-up types-his teammate Shino somewhat excluded from that roster-so he was relived it was an attraction towards a guy he could understand. Naruto was annoying and all they ever seemed to do was fight, but Kiba also felt he could understand the guy somewhat better because of that, like they didn't put up fronts around each other or something like that, completely open and trusting of one another. Might as well have some fun with the messed up situation. **  
**

Kiba felt so hot, like he were dying of heatstroke as he drowned on the muggy air surrounding him, his whole body burning up and being incinerated from the inside out in an intense blaze of teenage yearnings and perverted passions. The thick, arid, musty atmosphere felt smothering and oppressive, causing Kiba's breathing to become shallow and rapid under his borrowed underwear mask in the face of the sweltering humid conditions both inside his body and out. Sweat poured off Kiba in sheets as he rapidly approached his climax, shining bullets running down his heated tan skin and tickling his taught muscles as they went carelessly about. Every stroke brought him closer to the inevitable eruption and caused his temperature to rise with it, ceaseless perspiration emanating from his pores and dripping down his bronze skin in salty little drops, further adding to the steamy, sauna-like feeling of the room.

His eyelids were shut tight all the while, calmly taking in the riveting situation one stroke at a time. Explicit thumping and slapping sounds reverberated off the walls, filling the room with the lewd noises of a naughty teen in his prime, doing what came naturally, a guy's most favorite exercise. Kiba was sure he'd burn quite a few calories by the end of today with this strenuous work out.

Kiba really wished Naruto were here beside him about now, intently gawking at him tugging his boner and smiling that toothy, mischievous grin he always did in amusement at Kiba's performance. Kiba wanted to show off for his friend, center stage with all eyes locked on his one man play. In fact, maybe Naruto _were_ here right now. Maybe Naruto had entered after Kiba had closed his eyes and had been so stunned by the sight before him that he had become frozen and speechless. Maybe at this very moment Naruto had quietly come back home and instead of pushing Kiba out and getting angry, had decided to instead sit down and silently watch everything play out to its end, drinking everything in while Kiba was none the wiser, making love to Kiba's fit form with his beautiful cerulean eyes gaping at every spot of exposed flesh. Maybe he was indeed _right there_ seated down in the chair at the other end of the room, quietly adoring Kiba's actions with greedy approving eyes, wanting a little of that for himself, his hands groping his package at the rousing, revealing display debating if he should interrupt and join in or not and leave Kiba to his fun. He definitely had a smirk on his face, gloatingly thinking 'Do I smell good Kiba? You like stroking your cock while smelling my undies? What a dumb, horny dog!' while Kiba played with himself. **  
**

The ever-horny Kiba often had dreams about it due to his shameless, self-aggrandizing proclivities, illicit thoughts of standing out in the open and showing off his finely sculpted, completely nude body as he stroked his large rod for all his friends and any passerby to see. It sent shivers down his spine, imagining so many stunned eyes on him, people gawking as he went to work. No bashfulness of being stared at, at hearing shocked gasps and feeling ogling, curious eyes burning into him from every angle. No, there was pride, a feeling of electric giddiness as Kiba would let his exhibitionist side out to play. In these fantasies he proudly showed off his naked body, his lewd public act without fear, adoring being the center of attention as the people would stare at his 8 inch uncut cock as he furiously stroked it and his hefty nuts swaying back and forth as he masturbated. Kiba certainly had nothing to be ashamed of in that area. Sadly though of course, masturbation fantasies and reality rarely mixed. Did Kiba have a fetish for showing off, for the act of performing lewd acts for an audience? Undoubtedly. But that didn't mean he was going to strip, run out to the nearest intersection, and start playing with himself though. Few people were as sexually empowered and boundless as Kiba was, for better or worse, and society tended to frown on such free expressions. ...Although, now that he thought about it he might be able to convince Naruto to view his one man play if given the right incentive. He might have to bribe the blond with a meal at Ichiraku in exchange, but an audience of one was better than an empty theater for a cocky show off like Kiba. Those pretty blue eyes watching him so closely, mmmm, what a delightful thought! This very special act was a private affair intended for Naruto only. There was no one he wanted more to stare at him than that dorky blond.

Kiba knew he was leaking pheromones uncontrollably all over the place like a slutty bitch in heat, musk pouring out of him like the clear liquid flowing from his oozing length, but he just couldn't help it! To him scent and sexual activity were inexorably linked, there was no such thing as getting down and dirty and not inadvertently releasing the chemicals from his body. He could no more hold back his natural production of the essence than he could prevent himself from getting erections or releasing semen when he came. He was so deliriously stirred-up that he knew the hazy, overpowering odors proclaiming virility and potency designed to attract potential mates he unconsciously created could have even been noticed by a normal person at this point. Even Naruto, dense as he was sometimes, would have been able to make out how badly Kiba's body desired a partner as it indulged in his wayward natural process to lure in companions for breeding, even he with his normal senses would be able to plainly smell Kiba's arousal, that he was feeling particularly frisky today. He couldn't help that either; those stinked-up boxers smothering his face, this bed that wasn't his which he was laying naked in and trying to mark, his surging excitement over breaking in and borrowing his friend's own jizz rag for such a revolting deed, all of it put together was just soooooo good! Kiba was high on the moment, adrenaline flowing inside him as every pleasure center in his brain lighting up as he writhed and jerked in bliss as he neared beautiful, spectacular release.

Kiba began bucking jaggedly into the boxers, slamming his dick contained within into his hand, hips gyrating in a wildly uneven manner as climax barreled down on him like a rapidly approaching freight train. He was nearly there, Kiba could feel the cum working its way up, rising inside him like lava, his cock a volcano about to blow. Pumping and thrusting vigorously with the sheath enveloped around his sturdy dick, Kiba clenched his teeth so hard and fiercely he feared they might shatter, so lost in the euphoria that overtook his actions as he was. The texture of the fibers grazing along his shaft was intense, causing Kiba to shiver in delight, the friction of fabric dragging against his dick, swaddled in its nest, was almost too much for him, threatening to send him over the edge. Kiba knew he was about to pop, that his orgasm was at last imminent, every beat of his racing heart clashing like thunder in his chest. He could feel it in the pit of hid stomach, that tugging sensation as his body did its thing; what had been building up was finally about to burst. **  
**

"Gonna shoot! Watch me come! Keep watching Naruto!" Kiba begged hoarsely in delirium, pleading with the apparition to continue watching the show to its explosive finale. The climax was fast approaching, and Kiba wanted the Naruto that was a figment of his imagination to see the most dramatic and spectacular moment, a perfect male specimen in the throes of bliss, his beautiful body quaking in release as he expelled his genetically superior seed-sadly all that prime baby batter going to waste and not impregnating an equally high-level woman as nature demanded, but hey, what was a horny single guy _supposed_ to do with all his stuff? Abstinence wasn't an option for an Inuzuka-and he suspected most teens in his position would agree with that sentiment. This was the cocky show-off part of him, the one who loved to be the center of attention and have all eyes on him. To give an obscene view of his prowess and worth as a man. This performance of carnal revelry _deserved_ an audience, it was such a tragedy that no one was around to watch his moment of manly triumph.

A series of feral grunting and panting erupted from Kiba's lips, sounding somewhat more like a large animal in the midst of mating season than a teenage boy doing the deed, but that was what happened when you were 17 and didn't have a good nut in a while, you turned into an animal, especially Kiba, his humanity temporarily lost in the sheer intensity of the moment. His breath hitched, gasping harshly as he tried to take a futile deep breath, whole body tensing up and becoming stiff as he blew. His testicles tightened and pulled up closer to his body, signaling the impending race to the finish line, unleashing his pent up energy. **  
**

Kiba's lithe body arched until only his head and feet remained touching the bed, form thrust up into a semi-circle demonstrating the sheer intensity of his massive release, the bone-shattering intensity with which Kiba Inuzuka came. His joints seized up, body locked in place as he shook and trembled in euphoria, coming with an impressive explosive force. Had the tattered rag not been there to catch his spooge, the shot likely would have blasted out, arced over his head, and painted Naruto's headboard white. His toes curled tightly as Kiba shot off like a rocket, completing his biological imperative. **  
**

His member swelled and burst at once inside the rolled up pair of underwear, unleashing his fluids like a broken dam flooding forth its formerly restrained liquid. The first thick wad of cum blasted into the garment with significant force, followed rapidly by a second, third, fourth, a fifth string of seed strongly spurting out into his masturbatory aid to sully and soak it. It was like buckets of liquid stress being drained all at once, seminal discharge flooding from his body in a haphazard rush and leaving Kiba feeling lusciously, exhaustingly empty. The hot eruptions just kept coming without end, spewing thick shot after shot, his work to edge his orgasm earlier now paying off many times over.

The cloth rapidly grew wet and sodden with the volume of hot semen, but still Kiba didn't relent, continuously surging forth his boy butter; he couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to, nothing could hold him back now. His dick jerked and spasmed wildly as it expelled the contents of his testicles all at once, filling his improvised toy with a sea of cum that came flooding out. Creamy wads of spunk blasted out into the cloth in ropes and dirtied it even further, combining his and Naruto's semen, donating his sperm as a welcome addition to Naruto's growing collection. Naruto should consider himself lucky; it wasn't every day someone got their hands on some prime, fertile Inuzuka sperm, and here he was giving it out for free! **  
**

Kiba half-laughed, half-choked as he slowly came down from his peak and gliding back to the real world, struck by lust driven stupor as the last tingles of pleasure exited his body and he was left both worn-out and utterly gratified. The tremors shot across his body, tingling his spine and rippling out to every inch of himself like waves in a pond. His body went slack all of a sudden, collapsing wearily back down to the bed, weakly sprawled out, muscles aching and energy draining from his body. He sank into the luxurious comfort of the bedding and snuggled contentedly into Naruto's pillow, panting with exertion as his chorus of ragged, heavy breathing signified the end of his fun... for now at least.

"Fuuuuuuuck, that was good!" the satisfied young man moaned hoarsely, letting out another tired chuckle. That one certainly had to go down in the record book as one of the best orgasms Kiba had ever had, in the top three of his life without a doubt. He was partially surprised he didn't actually pass out from the intensity! Damn, what the hell did Naruto do to make Kiba feel this way, what did that punk do to him?! Whatever it was, Kiba's greedy butt wanted more more more!

Kiba resisted the pressing physiological urge to fall asleep now that he had finished his task, heavy lids closed dreamily as the last electric tingles of pleasure left his bloodstream and washed over him in a sea of wonderful debauchery. Gentle relaxation swept over him and the young man was lulled into bliss as he gave his deflating erection a few last lazy, soft strokes as the final thin drips and drops of ejaculate his testes could muster came spurting out weakly and went dribbling down his slow moving hand. He had to remind himself, as comfortable and contented as he was at the moment, that this wasn't his own room, this relaxation time was temporary, this space borrowed. And as much fun as it would be to play a little joke on Naruto and have the idiot come home to find Kiba slumbering away carelessly butt naked in his bed, Kiba had other things to do and no idea when Naruto would even be coming back home in any case. But he _did_ make a mental note to maybe attempt that in the future. So many sexy plans for the future adding up away in his head, so much to look forward to, Kiba couldn't help but feel anticipation for the prospects of another day.

 _Be there, be there, be there_ , Kiba chanted to himself over and over as a prayer, hoping dearly that Naruto were sitting there, that he would be greeted by a barrage of smug teasing and jokes and a blond guy rock-hard from his seductive show. Lazily opening one eye, Kiba was disappointed to see that Naruto in fact _wasn't_ standing there closely watching him beat off with a smirk on his face, lording over Kiba with devious authority as the teen masturbated with his boxers and called out his name in secret. There was no blond hunk there to ask him if he was having fun or tease him ruthlessly about his scent obsession as Kiba had hoped. What a let down, being caught red-handed in the middle of the act would have been a real blast. Such a shame that Kiba couldn't have given Naruto a front row seat to an entertaining and informative show, he could have shown that loser what it looked like when a true alpha male in the prime of his youth dumped his huge load, the power and force and volume of an Inuzuka cum shot. _Oh well, his loss_ , Kiba supposed, understandably disappointed.

Kiba sniffed lightly at the muggy air, noticing immediately that it now stank heavily of jizz throughout the room, the distinct arid smell of a man's lust which was unmistakable in identity permeating everywhere and blending in with Naruto's own heady scent claiming this residence, the sharp fragrance of freshly spilled puddles of semen wafting throughout the room and seasoning the air with copulation and intimacy. It sort of made Kiba feel proud, like he had seized the upper hand and once again left his mark on this place in some small way without Naruto's knowledge.

If Naruto came back soon he would be able to plainly deduce that someone was in fact here while he was gone and he would know _exactly_ what naughty stuff they had been up to because of all that musky noxious odor not-so-subtly clouding up the bedroom. He would even most likely be able to figure out the identity of the suspect that had left behind such a raunchy homecoming present without much trouble too, even considering his occasionally dimwitted nature. What an exciting thought that was, being directly confronted with the lurid details of such a degrading crime! As the culprit Kiba was boastful of his crime of passion, not repentant or guilty in the least. A crime Kiba would more than readily confess to committing if interrogated, one he was proud of and satisfied with. Yeah, he had made Naruto's apartment stink to high heaven with his cum and sweat and musk, stained the linen with his love fluids, and marked the blankets with his musk, so what? When he realized this, Naruto would only have two options facing that truth: either beat Kiba up for doing such a thing, or join Kiba in making an even hotter, sweatier, filthier mess together next time. Kiba had a feeling he knew what option a guy like Naruto would choose.

It made Kiba's heart race a little with sadistic glee picturing Naruto's unhappy scowl and wrinkled nose upon getting his first whiff of Kiba's actions today as he walked in the door, the brunet's exhibitionist side shamelessly unveiling itself once again for all to see. He wouldn't be caught red handed in the middle of his perfect crime-which would have been thrilling beyond belief if it had actually happened-but still, it was enough of a possibility that it revved his engine a little to think of the consequences of his actions here today. _You better come home soon, man,_ Kiba thought wistfully, hoping his communicated wishes would somehow make it to Naruto across all the distance separating them through a hidden mental psychic connection or something crazy like that. Kiba wanted to be apprehended soon, a criminal in search of attention and punishment for his bad deeds. Only Naruto could tell him what a bad dog he had been and mete out his sexy punishment.

But before that maybe he should rack up some more crimes; what fun was a one-hit wonder? Kiba was getting the urge to become a repeat offender, to defile Naruto's place some more while he had his golden opportunity in his grasp. There were PLENTY of filthy things Kiba could do, all kinds of sick trouble the boy could get into. Just thinking about it all made his soften penis twitch and wiggle with joyous apprehension, Kiba Jr wanting to get back into back into the action ASAP.

Kiba licked his lips flirtatiously as he looked down on his not so little buddy with a knowing grin, already starting to get a chubby again despite having just ejaculated only a few minutes ago. What could Kiba say, he was an insatiable guy. He was all too willing to go for another round; a nice leisurely taste of himself would really hit the spot right about now. Today was going to go down as a very fun day.


	3. Underpants Part 2: Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inuzuka Style of fighting imbues its practitioners with remarkable agility and flexibility for a relentless, acrobatic method of combat that quickly overwhelms opponents. Kiba has learned to use his natural gifts and clan techniques to elevate the art of self-pleasure to a whole 'nother level, engaging in spectacular feats of erotic contortion fit for a circus act. It's a titillating ode to youthful libido, ingenuity, and the woeful pain of being single; an absolute feast (for the eyes and otherwise) of limber exploration. Talk about a mouthful. But honestly, what else would you expect from a dude raised among a clan of mutts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE: I trimmed a few paragraphs from last chapter and added them here since it fit better. If you're reading and it seems familiar, that's why. Everything else is new though! And apologies for the WALLS of text in the notes, I have lots to say.
> 
> WARNING!!!! This chapter has content some might find OBJECTIONABLE. It involves Kiba finding Akamaru doing a thing that dogs do (licking his junk) and getting inspired to to try it out himself. No interaction between them (no bestiality), but it does get somewhat explicit and descriptive when Akamaru does his thing, so heads up. I couldn't find good tags to warn of such.
> 
> Sorry this is late YET AGAIN (seems all I do is apologize for belated updates). A relative had health issues and was hospitalized 3 times in 2 months, so my concern was elsewhere. I was stressed and not in a mood to make smut, so I apologize if the quality of this is somewhat off. I feel bad it's so late, but with all that my schedule got thrown off track. I know excuses don't help when it's past when I said the new chap would be up, but I appreciate the enthusiastic comments patiently waiting for more despite my lack of regular updates. I'm actually surprised no one has gotten mad at me for never delivering on my promises. I genuinely appreciate all the positive feedback, thanks so much for reading.

Swarmed by powerful lingering feelings of carnality and excitement in both body and mind, the decidedly handsome and dastardly thief of virtue Kiba Inuzuka arrogantly lay exposed atop the stolen bed inside the house he had invaded, a swarthy yet peaceful smirk gracing his features as he basked in the warm, radiant aftermath of sweaty, vigorous masturbation. The contented teen slumped idly into the cushioning of pillows propped behind his back, eyes gently shut and arms resting slack behind his neck in a show of casual supremacy, admiring his bold conquest with smug carelessness and leisure. His chubby semi was beginning to droop and return to it's normal flaccid-but still impressive-size, but the thrill of his debauched crime had yet to wear off entirely, allowing the boy to retain a degree of rigidity.

His blatant self-confident openness about the theft, his remorseless conquering of another man's sacred territory and erosion of personal privacy hung about the young shinobi with a noticeable aura of swagger, body decisively occupying the newly acquired territory for his own amusement as Kiba preened in delight from his recent explosive orgasm. Kiba was certainly very proud of himself, a job well done. It wasn't every day you saw dudes busting loads that big, but what could he say, Kiba was just naturally gifted he supposed. He deserved a pat on the back, but was far too lazy and drained to bother with giving himself the extra gesture of confidence. Not that he needed it; Kiba knew he was an awesome stud, he didn't need reminding of that fact.

Even though the untidy setting around him could be called anything but fancy, laying restfully up against these fluffy pillows, sprawled out naked atop the mattress in a post-orgasmic haze of afterglow, somehow it made even this dump seem sumptuous and lavish. Must have been the chemicals coursing through his brain affecting his judgement, but it honestly did seem so comfortable and serene a moment, a sinful luxury of nude decadence. The young man simply sat back relaxing every muscle and enjoyed the peace without a worry or frustration in the world, absorbing it all in stride. Kiba lounged like a self-assured, spoiled king on his sumptuous throne made of sweat-smelling pillows and ruffled blankets and dirty underwear, an emperor of lewdness, royal cock out on display for his citizens to gawk at and admire. Kiba was without a care, a leader who only had to worry about when he got off and who would tend to his most important prick, too worldly and noble to bother with sheathing himself with clothes and depriving the world of his splendid visage. Sadly he was a perverted king without any loyal and adoring subjects to ravish him with the attention he deserved and required, but one thing at a time. Once he beat Naruto and became the next Hokage there would be plenty of fans begging to see him undress and worship his fit body. Kiba even decided to save a special seat right on his lap for Naruto, he was just that considerate. **  
**

And as he snoozed carelessly away, upon his firm torso sat the valuable object Kiba had snatched, supposedly his treasured crown jewels if he were indeed king of this perversion; the disgusting old cum rag of one Naruto Uzumaki, the mark of his vile deed earlier, sullied by his own seed. And clasped in his hands so fiercely that his knuckles turned white was yet another prize Kiba had recently claimed; the rugged and manly smelling dirty boxers belonging to the same teen, the owner of this apartment Kiba had proclaimed himself ruler of as well. Smeared on both pairs of dirty garments were traces of Kiba's sweat, musk, pre-ejaculate, and a whole heaping load of fresh semen scattered all over the rag, sitting idly in thick, warm pools of freshly extracted, shimmering man milk. Boy what a day this had turned out to be! Kiba had intruded into Naruto's empty home to inhale a small bit of his intoxicating scent, but ended up with a sweet nose-full of soiled boxers and a mind-blowing orgasm to boot. Unexpected joys were always the most satisfying, weren't they? **  
**

Physically drained and worn down from his earlier rigorous JO session, Kiba looked down sleepily at the pair of soggy, cum-filled boxers resting on his abdomen quietly soaking in their wet gift, the cloth laid out flat with the semen-splattered side face up. There really was a ton of jizz sitting there, boldly emphasizing just how pent-up and in need of a good rub down he had been, little stagnant lakes of white spread out unevenly across the fabric and standing out remarkably shiny and pearlescent against the dark blue background. That was HIS cum slowly being absorbed into the fibers, his essence injected to replace and overthrow Naruto's, yet another crime Kiba was guilty of here today. The innocence and virtue of Naruto's poor cum rag had been stolen by Kiba, no longer knowing only the touch of one man. He had violated all sorts of walls and boundaries today and loved doing so; Kiba had been a bad, bad boy, and he was just getting started. **  
**

Kiba casually and wearily reached out a hand and dipped his index finger _directly_ into the biggest considerable pool of warm white spunk that was slowly beginning to cool in temperature and seep into the already filthy fabric of Naruto's cum rag, his own load drying and bonding together forever with however many dozens of loads the blond had himself shot off into the crusty garment-composition wise it seemed to be made up of more cum than actual cloth, Kiba's thick load only adding further to the scales of that unbalanced equation; boy if this thing could talk of the things it had seen. Kiba was just surprised that between two virile studs like him and Naruto that life hadn't SOMEHOW found a way to actually get the poor objectified article pregnant.

After swirling his finger around in the slimy muck awhile and scooping up some of his genetic material with the tip of his forefinger, Kiba brought the sperm covered digit straight up to his face and abruptly inserted it into his open mouth without any sense of hesitation or revulsion, instead eagerly lapping up his own goopy jizz in a heartbeat, tongue twisting happily around the finger to make sure he got every remaining morsel of delicious seed.

Yeah, Kiba ate his cum sometimes, what was the big deal? There wasn't anything wrong with that, was there? The savory taste and sharp, heavy aroma always got him so worked up, making his blood boil over with tons of testosterone. For some reason drinking his own seminal fluids just made Kiba feel so dang _manly_. Just like the sweat from his armpits he loved to sniff up, for him semen was another product of manhood to be enjoyed and loved, a delicacy for only the most refined of sensibilities and picky appetites. Besides, if Kiba were laying in bed naked jerking off like he did nearly every night and ended up coming all over his chest and tummy without a tissue handy to prevent the messy spillage, sometimes it was just so much easier to scoop all that creamy boy batter up off his body and make a feast of it than it was to get up and go wash off... not to mention _tastier_ as well.

Or sometimes Kiba'd even go a bit crazy and grab the shot glass hidden in his room that he bought specifically for the debauched purpose, not of drinking alcohol, but something _else_ bitter instead, seeing how far he could fill it up with just one single load. He could usually fill the little glass almost all the way to the top no matter how many times he jerked off in a single day, the abnormally large amount of cum Kiba inherently produced probably the result of his Inuzuka heritage, a family more wild and animal than most. And on days like this, when the teen was far more wound-up and frantic than normal, bursting at the seems with lust, Kiba was capable of filling the receptacle all the way up and _then_ some, his baby batter sloshing around and overflowing over the brim of the small cup in impressive excess as he filled it up with the fountain of his manly fluid, creamy white spilling over the sides looking like such a delectable, messy little treat, slathered and coated with his own glaze.

And after that glass was obscenely teeming with so much nice, warm spunk it was time to knock that bad boy back and guzzle his self-made drink down in one gulp! Nothing quenched the thirst quite like a _literal_ cum shot. Lots of protein for strong teeth and bones, yum yum! Everyone should be so lucky to get a chance to taste his potent Inuzuka brand of man milk with its awesome flavor, so why should he himself as the owner be any different? Kiba had a duty to himself, a sense of honor and pride about the matter, to ensure that his 'product' was of the utmost quality. And trust him, it sure as hell was.

"Mmmm, salty," he spoke aloud provocatively with a wry smile, impressed with the bitter taste of this particular batch of seminal fluid and savoring it like a fine wine as he sucked it off his finger and it washed over his tongue. Kiba quickly went back to the waiting jizz puddles for a second helping, this time using all his fingers simultaneously as shovels to scoop up a small handful of his globs of glimmering white and slurping them off like a child licking their sticky hands after eating a melting, sloppy ice cream cone. But this was no mere vanilla ice cream staining his hands, it was something far more natural and rich tasting and much more addictive. The slightly metallic flavor hit his palate at once and caused Kiba's brain to melt into a puddle of lewdness; if there was such a thing as being a cum drunk, Kiba was definitely one.

Thoughts of sex and sperm understandably hovering prominently on his mind at the moment, Kiba couldn't help but allow a stay odd thought into his head, couldn't resist from wondering just how Naruto's own spunk tasted, the differences between their personal flavors. That dummy ate so much ramen even his stuff was probably permanently enhanced with the flavor of broth and noodles. While cleaning off the last bits of his own semen clinging on his fingers, Kiba mused curiously if getting a mouthful of cum from the blond would taste just like a big steaming bowl of ramen, chuckling a little in amusement at the ridiculous, but nonetheless intriguing thought.

Well, whatever it tasted like, Kiba was anxious for the chance to screw around more and get his mouth around that plump dick anyways, curious to try it out just once to see how it would feel with his lips wrapped tenderly around a guy's hard member-and expecting a repayment of the favor of course, really looking forward to quieting that noisy idiot's mouth by sinking his 8 inches into that throat. He was curious what it would taste like with his tongue lavishing Naruto's genitals as he leaked pre into Kiba's willing mouth, and if perhaps such a degrading act would invoke that feeling of subjugation Kiba secretly enjoyed so much, waiting for his first chance to suck cock in impatient, lonely anticipation. Well, at least the first chance to fellate a rod that wasn't _his own,_ Kiba reminded himself, licking his lips unconsciously in memory.

But enough of that for now. Before all that, before anything else Kiba seriously needed a break! Kiba possessed incredible stamina and willpower, a natural built-in hardiness that few ninja his age could match-his own toughness probably only outmatched by Naruto's near inhuman constitution, much to his chagrin, since Kiba hated being one-upped or sharing the spotlight. But even Kiba had his breaking point where he needed rest, when weariness and exhaustion overtook desire and pure force of mind. Even a sturdy, virile guy like him couldn't keep going at it indefinitely; sooner or later even the sexy brunet needed a few moments to replenish his vigor, rest his empty testicles, and restore his sexual vitality. During the last orgasm caused by Naruto's briefs Kiba swore he saw stars light up in his field of vision and was on the verge of passing out from sheer intensity. Any guy would need some R&R after a wank that amazing or else he'd only be shooting dust and rubbing his penis raw to no good outcome.

That wasn't to say Kiba was entirely satisfied so far. Don't mistake a short period of respite as a surrender of some sort. Nah, it had been a great orgasm to be sure, one of the best in his life to be honest, but that irritating, bothersome feeling of repression and sluggishness caused by uncontrolled arousal still hadn't left his suffering body completely yet. These overpowering sexual desires would only come rampaging back to hinder his focus on missions and plague the boy unless he decisively and resolutely took care of them. If he left it alone now Kiba would be okay for a day or two, calm and in command, but inevitably end up right back in the state he had been before he stumbled upon Naruto in the forest, whimpering in sore, depressed agitation, cowardly hiding in some dank corner or musty alley jerking off over and over and over trying to find gratification, TRUE gratification, that just wouldn't arrive. Kiba refused to let that happen. His all important task to expel that demon had yet to be fulfilled here in Naruto's bedroom. He would need yet more kinky, twisted fun to restore his focus and determination on the field and in everyday life, more sense of excitement and incredible thrill to chase away the specter of the ravenous sex-crazed beast living inside himself. **  
**

Besides, once wasn't enough for him, oh no no. Typically he rubbed one out 3-5 times a day, every day, so this was nothing. A stud like Kiba had endurance for way more than just one shot, he was no two pump chump busting his nut pathetically quick then dropping out for the count. He wouldn't settle down after just one go around, oh no, an impressive dude like him was insatiable and ravenous, another reason the teen wasn't entirely pleased with his actions as of now, knowing that it simply wasn't enough to calm his sex drive and lull his monster libido to sleep. Bold and wild guys like him and Naruto could never be happy with just one go around, they had libidos that burned as bright and energetic as their tempers or their ambitions and endowed, fit bodies that could keep up the pace as well. Kiba both liked and hated that, feeling on one hand like it was an annoying challenge to his superiority and masculinity, but also regarding it as a common trait that connected them-not that he was all that pleased with sharing things in common with that loud dork! He and Naruto both were both hardy, resilient boys, that type could never be wholly satisfied with just a single orgasm, they needed more and more, which was cool in a way he supposed, made him feel like they understood each other a tad. Even so, Kiba would still have to rest a little bit before working to coax another load out. Even he, in all his awesomeness, was only human! **  
**

After uttering a big tired yawn and stretching his lithe body out on the mattress until his back give a satisfying loud crack, Kiba sprung up from his prone position lavishly laying in Naruto's borrowed bed. He wasn't quite finished here, still had a few filthy ideas in mind he wanted to try out, but even a guy as gifted as he was needed a timeout before his next round. So the dog boy figured while he was recharging for the finale why not take this chance to look around and ransack the place a little more and further explore his foreign and new surroundings. It wasn't often that this kind of opportunity to dig up dirt on his friends came along, best to make use of it while Kiba still could.

Not bothering with getting dressed-what was the point when he was only going to strip down again soon enough-Kiba strolled through Naruto's house in the buff, junk swaying around free as a bird in pace with his steps, now soft member flopping around freely as he bounded around. The causal nudity reminded him of his erotic fantasies when he had escaped into the forest, the libertine sense of freedom and excitement he relished and wished for so dearly, a release from prisons of cloth back to the natural way of things. Kiba might not be able to go streaking down the main street, but at the least he was able to reveal his primitive nakedness here behind closed doors and in the glory of nature, and that wasn't nothing.

Feeling a bit peckish as his stomach rumbled and grumbled, Kiba strode confidently into the kitchen, unsurprisingly as shabby and 'lived-in' as any other room in this eternally unclean apartment of Naruto's, hunting for a meal to sustain him and restore his energy. Kiba jumped slightly in surprise as he walked into the tiled kitchen, the sudden cold floor shocking the soles of his feet. The temperature change was pretty radical, causing him to shiver slightly, cool air snapping at his formerly overheated body. The air was much less musty and thick in here than the bedroom had been because of his activities, but it wasn't really uncomfortable enough for Kiba to consider putting his clothes back on. **  
**

"Wonder if Naruto's got any grub," Kiba mused aloud, opening the fridge and rifling through cupboards to inspect his food situation. After a strenuous solo exercise and big finish like that he felt could use some hydration along with a healthy dose of carbs and electrolytes put back in him to replace those he had lost. Growing boys needed their bodies replenished and rested after a good rigorous workout lest they get fatigue, particularly shinobi, who burned up a lot more energy than normal folks did, and _especially_ shinobi guys who rubbed one out four times a day. Those kinds needed the energy boost most of all and had to east regularly. **  
**

Snooping into the nearest random cupboard, Kiba discovered a huge stash of styrofoam ramen cups inside, at least a dozen or maybe more flavors mixed in together. There' must have been a month's supply of food rations there for a normal person, but at the rate Naruto consumed the stuff Kiba would have been surprised if the fully stocked cabinet lasted his friend a week. He had seen the guy go to town on ramen like an insatiable pit. Kiba liked ramen too and knew it was the blond's favorite food, but come on! Now he was SURE than Naruto's cum must taste like the broth and soup mix; it was practically all he ever ate! Shaking his head at the imposing, but not unexpected discovery, Kiba picked up a single contained and inspected it; Spicy beef flavor sounded alright.

"He's gonna be so pissed if I steal one of these," Kiba snickered mischievously as he removed the ramen cup from the pantry. Naruto was a stupidly tolerant and merciful guy; of the acts Kiba had committed, he might actually forgive the home invasion, the snooping through his personal affects, and the 'borrowing' of his jizz rag, but THIS would undoubtedly be an unforgivable offense in Naruto's eyes, theft of his precious ramen.

But Kiba knew that going in. That's actually WHY he did it in fact. If he did something like this that would seriously irk Naruto, he and Naruto were bound to butt heads again, leading to a heated confrontation that would hopefully get very... _physical_. Kiba had a really divisive, complicated love/hate thing going on when it came to arguing with Naruto; yes it was irritating and frustrating, but it was also massively entertaining. For guys, friendships and fights were two sides of one coin, they melted seamlessly into each other. You could be mad at a buddy like never before one moment, punch each other to simultaneously work out your aggression and feelings a bit, then a little while longer emerge from the argument closer and tighter than before. For hot headed guys like Kiba and Naruto and many others, talking with your fists was an important, irreplaceable part of friendship and male bonding. Dudes like to communicate with their fists over their words, valuing action and purpose over sentimentalism. And maybe if Kiba triggered and argument and the boys got their blood boiling in a rumble, it might help get them heated for another reason. Kiba did get battle boners after all, perhaps Naruto had a similar experience. An angry confrontation leading into some rowdy, naughty fun sounded pretty damn hot to Kiba, the boys getting mad perhaps leading them to _get off_.

After devilishly chowing down his stolen meal and filling his belly in spite of the consequences, Kiba promptly returned to his search for anything compromising that might be fun to tease Naruto about. What was the harm in spending a little time invading Naruto's privacy, pawing around his underwear drawer, sneaking looks in cabinets and closets, and taking advantage this rare opportunity to snoop in full? Okay YES, he supposed was an uncouth and rude thing to do, and pain in the ass morally uptight people would have an issue with it, but Kiba wasn't doing it to be a jerk, he was just... showing interest, yeah that was it! Naruto should actually take this as a compliment that Kiba wanted to get to know him better and decrease the distance between them. ...That didn't sound like complete bullshit, right? Right.

Sadly though, despite his curious efforts to locate anything amusing, rooting around unearthed little of value; other than a quick bite to replenish his energy, Kiba wasn't interested in the other month's worth of cup ramen in the kitchen cupboards, or in taking any personal mementos Naruto possessed, and what kind of weirdo would want to smell the uselessly CLEAN underwear sitting in the otherwise uninteresting dresser. No embarrassing photos, no sex toys hiding in the sock drawer, it was a complete bust. All Kiba found were common items, but he was more interested in finding some real dirt that must be hidden here somewhere, something big enough that he could blackmail Naruto with if need be. To his disappointment, even after thoroughly rooting around the place and attempting to hunt down anything possibly of value, Kiba had found very little to peak either his curiosity or his arousal. Until, that was, Kiba checked near the TV.

Here he at last found pay dirt, the smoking gun Kiba had relentlessly been trying to track down, his bloodhound instincts leading him to a delicious buried secret Naruto certainly wouldn't want to get out lest he be majorly embarrassed in front of his comrades. What was it that Kiba found? Well, factor in their age and any idiot could easily figure it out; porn, of course.

About a dozen and a half adult movies in cheap plastic cases were stacked in secret residing on a shelf of Naruto's TV stand, the offending objects cleverly hidden from view behind the unassuming action movies that made up most of Naruto's otherwise tame video collection. What a nice wank bank the blond had built up. Most of the films were obviously straight-oriented affairs from their titles and elicit, revealing cover images, but a couple of out of place gay flicks were thrown into the mix for good measure as well, which didn't surprise Kiba _too_ much honestly; he had always had this lingering feeling he couldn't shake that Naruto-while definitely a woman loving horndog-wasn't quite as hetero as he let on. Setting his Sexy Jutsu and those other pervy moves and all the things that they said about his personality and desires aside, Naruto's eternal devotion and utter admiration for Sasuke for example had always a little _too_ intense to be normal in Kiba's opinion, arousing some suspicion that he could never prove. Until now obviously. Further adding to that hypothesis was the fact that most of the male leads pictured in the homosexual videos were dark haired and fairly handsome at that. Seemed Naruto had been having some curiosity when it came to male sexuality himself, trapped by the irresistible siren's call of masculine allure. Thankfully Kiba wasn't alone in being the only bi-curious young shinobi in the Leaf out to experiment. How deliciously... _interesting_. **  
**

The fairly vanilla assortment of movies with relatively tame titles like Shinobi Sluts 4 and Desert Heat: Sunagakure Sex Craze were hardly all THAT damaging to Naruto's image to be frank-what guy their age _didn't_ own a few skin flicks? Kiba had some stashed away for private use himself-but he would take whatever sort of illicit material he could get to mock and prod Naruto with. And the discovery did also prove what Kiba had felt innately all along, that considering Naruto's outgoing, free-spirited personality he MUST have had quite a healthy sex drive and interest in the lewd to match. Now Kiba finally had proof of such. **  
**

Kiba surveyed the film boxes one by one to see if there was anything really kinky lurking there, luckily coming upon a rather unassuming title which he knew from past personal experience was _anything_ but. The filthy pictures on the front designed to attract attention and the title, Devoted to the Team: An Erotic Shinobi Romance, belied the danger of said movie, hiding the secret bombshell within.

Things began innocuously enough; the film was about a trio of attractive, horny teenage ninja who go out on a dangerous mission when their youthful passions and smoldering emotions emerge during the perilous situation they find themselves in and overtake them, resulting in the lone stacked, beautiful blonde female member of the squad getting plowed every which way by her two hunky male companions numerous time throughout the video, both of whom are deeply in love with her and trying to win her affections. The two young men are fierce rivals who detest one another and try to prove their manliness and feelings to the girl through dumb, hot teenage sex at her suggestion so she can pick between her two cherished companions-what else did you expect from a porno?

Both head-over-heels guys try to outdo the other and capture the girl's heart again and again, but the poor young lady is stuck and just can't decide between the two guys that mean the world to her, her indecision and unwillingness to hurt either of their feelings fueling a wild, emotional ride of feuds, fights, and lots of fucking. It was shockingly intimate and realistic for a porno, containing some great convincing emotional acting, real onscreen chemistry between the three intermingling co-stars as each dude paired off with the hot chick in turn, and lacking much of the cheesy 'overacting' that ruined a depressing amount of smut.

It also featured a slew of outright AMAZING threesome scenes later on, the two guys teaming up to DP and spit-roast their delighted female companion with wanton vigor and determination in a college of exciting and inventive three way positions as each young man worked to prove with their fit bodies that he would be a better lover for her, the young woman's body melting against them as she wailed and squealed in euphoria, not only of the flesh, but in mind as well. The girl seemed truly happy that the heretofore confrontational pair were working together for a common purpose-to give her the best orgasm of her life!

It was classic masterpiece of dirty movies to be sure, _very_ enjoyable to be sure. But none of that was the issue. The cover made no mention that this wasn't _strictly_ a straight movie, no images or words warning viewers how this sultry extravaganza would end, of the secret twist ending that was laying in wait. Kiba had no idea what was there waiting for him.

See, when the title said 'team', it really did mean _all_ of the team got involved in the action together. Imagine Kiba's surprise when at the end of such a great story the two guys that had spent the entirety of the film so far railing and nailing their sexy friend they mutually liked slowly got more comfortable with each other, more _intimate._ It sure as hell was a shock to the senses! _  
_

After the bad guy had been beaten and their mission complete, the three lusty shinobi met for one last fuck before the girl made her final decision. It began as any of their numerous fornication interactions had before, but quickly spiraled off into something very different. This was when the video sprung its insidious trap, catching Kiba unaware and totally baffled. Pleased with her two lovers actions and incapable of picking, she instead chose _both_ of them. She cared about them too much to push one away and greedily decided she needed both of them to be happy. Of course there was a lot of arguing and resistance at first, but after a while of confrontation both young men, who had been drawn far closer together throughout all the life-or-death battles they had experienced and truly learned to begin trusting and relying on one another, decided they could share the teammate they both loved so deeply in a sort of consensual polyamory relationship. In the end, the guys became good friends, the villain lost, the team developed and preserved their bond, and most important of all, everyone got laid like crazy. The end, happily ever after, right? Well, not exactly.

This is where things went off the walls. See, the girl decided that in order to seal this bond the guys should have sex. With each other. Kiba had not been expecting this, a radical random gay turn in a strait porno? He swore he must of heard her request wrong. The two guys on the screen seemed to share Kiba's confused sentiment. But no, she was very serious much to the hapless shock of all of them, Kiba included. She insisted that the two prove their desire for her one last time with this courageous act. If they could do this for her she would truly believe their connection was unshakable and their relationship unbreakable. **  
**

There was a lot of awkwardness and tension. Shifting body language and questioning, bashful looks exchanged between them. But eventually they relented and abided by their beloved's wishes. Their former competition to please their shared lover suddenly turned inwards at the gentle, but insisting urging of the cunning, busty chick, and before Kiba knew it he was completely stupefied watching the two guys guide their rivalry in an unexpected new direction, focused on each other for a change. They weren't proving anything to her anymore, but to the other man instead; apparently following the belief that if you couldn't trust a guy to suck your dick, how could you every rely on him to watch your back, a philosophy Kiba now followed, but one that was strange to him back then. The girl using her feminine wiles to entice the boys to go further to please her, first engaging in touching, then kissing, eventually even sucking!

At first they did her bidding with resentful hostility and begrudging uneasiness, still wary of one other, but neither interested in turning the instructions down if it meant upsetting their female center and loosing their chance to plow her. But as the girl urged them onward in their timid little exploration game, the guys got more and more into it, their hatred for each other leading to some passionate, blazing hot man-on-man action Kiba never knew he would like so much. As the guys got less antagonistic and more friendly, Kiba grew deeper and deeper involved with the story and characters, the eroticism of the situation. Their coerced makeout session went from brief encounters barely willing to look at each other let alone kiss, to rough, frenzied frenching so long it was surprising they didn't pass out from lack of oxygen as the young men tongue fucked each other's mouths. **  
**

It hadn't been long before the rival dudes had exchanged deep, passionate tongue kisses and gotten down on their knees to suck each other off out of newfound respect and deep sense of loyalty. They even had a race to see who could make the other cum faster. The heat of their former hatred became heat of desire for each other, so subtle and quick a change in tone. Kiba could do nothing but watch in horrified awe as the two ninja on screen started coopering _very_ well. His mouth hung agape in shock, not into two dudes going at it-not _yet_ at least-but feeling enough of a nagging interest that he just couldn't shut off the offending smut. The girl who had instigated this however is very pleased with her manipulation, watching the performance and fingering his dripping wet pussy like mad as her two boys did as she asked. Of course the whole thing ended in a raunchy, yet oddly sweet threesome, all the teammates now having accepted their relationship of interlocking love.

The grande finale involved the blonde girl flat on her back getting passionately hammered by one of her new boyfriends missionary style, until the other male ninja came up behind him and left their bodies sandwiched together, that lucky dude in the middle getting to experience the best of both worlds as the team truly bonded on a level like never before and expressed their love for each other. He was slammed from behind by his new friend and pushed into the object of his affections, a sweaty pile of limbs and lust leading up to a tremendous orgasm for all three. It was so convincing and sweet the way the three interacted it almost wasn't even a porno anymore, it became a smutty love story about a trio who respected and depended on each other so much that they couldn't imagine not making love in a group, all of them participating in the act of sexual congress requiring them to be there for it to feel complete and right to them. **  
**

It was gross, two guys plowing like that, but it was also... pretty raw and open. They were no longer enemies or rivals but the closest and deepest of friends, so much so that they could even bend over for one another and experience the taboo pleasure of male intercourse. That's what amazed Kiba. It seemed to be more than just frantic rutting for pleasure, it seemed to be genuine making love, deeply emotional and personal. Not to mention hotter than holy hell! Kiba couldn't stop jerking off, even when one guy went balls deep inside his comrade, even when he pounded and thrust with intensity that only a man could sum up, even when he creampied his newfound friend out of a kind of manly affection. It was just to sexy to resist this kind of kinky bisexual threesome, his hand moved on it's own, building up to his own release. **  
**

Once all three had cum,  soft utterances of love were exchanged between them, the girl to her two bull-headed boys, each boy to the seductive femme fatale, and shockingly, both guys did so as well, but their confessions came packaged with jostling insults and hard punches to the arm. Then the three curled up together and gently drifted to sleep, teaching the lessons that there were many types of love in the world and that shinobi required a level of trust on a team that most couldn't appreciate. Oh, and also that some pornography was so hot that it actually made straight guys question their sexuality.

Needless to say, Kiba himself was one of those guys and had came buckets from the litany of startling but incredible imagery, almost needing a damn mop to clean up afterwards. Since then he had mostly come to terms with that burgeoning attraction to men that had left him puzzled, but this movie was the thing that had really triggered that curiosity. If the blasted thing had been more open about its content Kiba probably never would have picked it up in the first place, and that desire would still be repressed.

Kiba smiled in a longing, lustful sort of way upon seeing the case, lost in reminiscence of his own jolly times with the film. Naruto had good taste in porn, if nothing else. Kiba couldn't begin to add up the times the devious and vivid movie had brought him to climax over the years. Maybe they should watch the great piece together next time; watching porno with your bros was an age old tradition for males everywhere, a sacred, secret rite for bonding. Leering at the sexual images on screen, boys with their cocks out unashamedly stroking away, sometimes maybe even jacking each other off when the combination and thrill and desire overcame their caution and fear of judgement and the boundaries between two riled-up young men broke down, their lust became too strong to care anymore that such a thing was typically seen as 'gay'.

All of this of course was the kind of thing only the best of buddies or horniest teens did, an act of desperation and personal trust that was kept secret under the strictest of vows and most precious honor bound agreements between men. Kiba had never had a buddy to jerk it to porn with, not one that would enjoy it anyways, but he'd certainly like to; perhaps it would help to alleviate his stressful libido issues, at least temporarily lessen his sexual woes to gain a fap buddy. Something about sitting on a couch or bed next to your pal and exposing the dirty little secret all men held to another man, playfully complimenting each others dick sizes or how large their cumshots were or stupid horseplay stuff like that, it seemed really _cool_ to Kiba, showing trust and respect that way, bonding sexually and emotionally on such a deep level. **  
**

Kiba was starting to feel lively again, in the mood for some action once again. Glancing at that erotic video dug up some unresolved feelings from within and he could begin to feel the heat and tension rise in the pit of his stomach. His dick sure liked what it was seeing at least; the bugger was gradually starting to rise and twitch, getting plump and ready to go for round 2 as he recalled the debauchery of one of his favorite smut flicks. You just couldn't keep a good guy down. With all his exploration and fantasizing his soft member was begging to stand at attention again, once again prepped to get back into the thick of it.

Kiba was certainly the hardy type, an abundance of stamina and vitality at his disposal. The hyperactive Lee would probably ramble on about how that was the 'power of youth' as he and his mentor so often and so obnoxiously did. The teen could almost hear his shrill voice ringing in his ears excitedly about how a healthy libido was an essential part of an unrestrained and fully appreciated youth or something crazy like that. Those two were an exhausting handful. Regardless, even though Kiba hated to admit it what he imagined Lee saying at a time like this, well that was actually right on the money for how he was feeling, so energetic and spry, full of all kinds of youthful power and energy, ready and raring to go on yet another quest to play the skin flute, choke the chicken, spank the monkey. Whatever you called it, Kiba was having a good time, no sense in stopping now. He couldn't help it though, the dog boy was just chock full of wild energy needing an exhaust to vent it out today.

And he was in the mood for something a little exotic to help with that, maybe get a little unorthodox this time around. A kind of sexual kink only the most desperate and flexible of guys would even try to attempt in their bravest moments. All this fantasizing and stimulation was getting Kiba a little... _hungry_. He wet his lips salaciously and looked down on his readily stiffening member with a debauched gluttony glistening impishly in his eye. Oh, Kiba had just the thing in mind too. He knew of something that would hit the spot nicely, a meal to fill him up well, and chuckled wickedly in amusement. **  
**

You see, Naruto wasn't the only ninja of the Leaf with a dirty technique he invented at his disposal. The blond might have had the Sexy Jutsu and all its various skanky derivatives, but Kiba had a secret hidden move all his own teeming of perversity and sexiness that he had never shown to anyone before, not even his teammates or family. Okay, so technically it wasn't actually a true jutsu, more along the lines of a personal exercise Kiba elected to preform in private when things got too hot and heavy for him to handle and he needed some assistance calming down. It was a great move for taking the edge off when he was in a painful pinch, but was a very difficult act to preform successfully, a high level skill that required much hard work and training to completely master. In all the village Kiba was probably the only one with the required knowledge and abilities capable of pulling it off, that's how amazing and super secret this attack was. Since it wasn't a bonafide ninja jutsu it didn't have a true name attached to it, but if Kiba had to pick one off the top of his head he supposed he would dub it... the Canine Style: Flexible Balls-Licking Jutsu!

That was right, Kiba Inuzuka, total stud, top dog of the Hidden Leaf Village, and all around macho dude extraordinaire, as naturally endowed and limber as the young man was, could preform the fabled secret technique of autofellatio, heard in the whispered legends of curious, needy pubescent boys and shiftless drunken men throughout the land. And not only just achieve or attempt it, as most did, but outright master the intricate but rewarding technique too. And boy did he love it. It was the perfect way to find peace, a direct attack made on his hyperactive sex drive.

Don't even begin to call it pathetic! Sure, it wasn't exactly ideal that at 17 years of age Kiba was still a virgin, but he was sure as hell going to take advantage of any option at his disposal to get his rocks off, same as pretty much any teenage boy would. Ask any guy his age if they had tried to preform a self-suck, or at least THOUGHT of doing so, and you would likely find that most dudes-if they were being honest-would have to affirm their desire to attempt the act. The stigma and reaction of revulsion attached to it was a coverup in Kiba's view, guys trying to hide their own desire, mask their own fruitless attempts out of shame. It was pure jealousy; it wasn't Kiba's fault that he was better endowed than they were, they didn't have to go out of their way to belittle him or other gifted dudes just because they were incapable of participating in something he enjoyed **.** Even if he was criticized or looked down upon, Kiba wasn't going to think less of himself just for giving himself a little head when he needed it every now and then. It was a rational response to circumstances.

Yeah, not only did Kiba love eating his jizz, but he even sucked his own dick too. But was it really all _that_ surprising? He was trained in a family of _canines_ after all! Male dogs were licking themselves down there for the fun of it all the time if you paid attention, and after stumbling upon his pal Akamaru doing so years ago, Kiba couldn't resist from trying it out for himself, he became so obsessed to know what it felt like.

The wonder of it all smacked him at once like a ton of bricks falling down on the boy the moment he had spotted Akamaru's direct attack method and only grew from then on. What if he could do that? What did it feel like? What did it _taste_ like? The mystery was killing him until finally his disgust and wariness was overridden by curiosity. A case of 'curiosity killed the cat'-or maybe 'dog' was more appropriate in this instance-gone terrifically right.

These days Kiba no longer felt any shame in giving himself head, no embarrassment or fear at the thought of the member being suckled with passion in his mouth. Very few guys could accomplish the sexual feat, but Kiba suspected that most men secretly had tried and wished they could, he was proud to be among that select elite group. So yeah, while Kiba enjoyed sucking cock from time to time, it was _his own_ cock, so it wasn't like it was gay or anything, it was more like... an advanced form of masturbation. Not that he had many issues with sucking a dick other than his own any more; Kiba had worked most of that fear directed towards his latent bi-curiosity after meeting up with Naruto in the forest. He now grudgingly had to admit he had indeed thought about doing so from time to time in the haze of kinks and possibilities that he would certainly never think about otherwise which went running reckless through his head whenever he jerked off, it was only that Kiba had never had the chance to try it out before. At least not until recently. His virginity on that matter might not last much longer depending on circumstances with Naruto, but he was more focused on taking one day at a time right now and tried not to get ahead of himself. Heh heh, get it, 'head'?

It took a lot of hard work and painful stretching, but after much struggle Kiba had finally done it! His dick and mouth had finally met and fireworks had gone off in his brain the very instant he met his goal; it was a whole new world from there on, full of possibility and wonder. First Kiba could only put the tip to his lips, then eventually with more practice the entire head fit inside his mouth, and after a while more of difficult training Kiba could bend way back and fit half his entire shaft into his own mouth, more than enough to successfully bring himself to orgasm. Occasionally, when he was feeling particularly horny and out of control the energetic teen would contort backwards and happily devour his own large member with eager vim. It was a spectacular way to find adequate relief in the dry lonely desert that had been his sex life. Kiba was bold and as such preferred the bombastic, even when it came to sexual matters. **  
**

One shouldn't be surprised that such a philosophy of self-reliance existed. In case you weren't already aware, a horny teenage boy was one of the most idiotic and unstoppable forces on the planet, he would try just about _anything and everything_ imaginable when it came to masturbation, attempt any stupid method or trick that popped into his dumb sex-crazed mind just so he could get off more than he already was. If he wanted to come badly enough, he was _going_ to come and if he wanted to try something weird to do so, his lust would win out over better sense every time, young men would try their very best to make any unusual, half-baked plan work.

Kiba's oral exploration of himself was just one step further of this principle, not all that radical by any means if you looked at it objectively. It was simply a horny boy trying to get off in any way he could. No matter how bad an idea you said it might be or what you said to convince him otherwise, if a guy wanted to try sucking his own dick, if he was desperate enough to receive some head, by god he was going to try with all his might, even if it meant he was the one giving it to himself!

In Kiba's case it had paid off well and the reckless train of absurd searching for pleasure stopped there, so he wasn't forced to use other more dubious and bizarre methods of simulated fornication-once for example, he had overheard an older ninja talking to his friend who was so desperate for some sweet strange that he actually went about cutting a hole out of a watermelon then proceeded to... Well, needless to say any more explicit revolting details of the deed in question, Kiba had a hard time looking at fruit the same way for a while after that. Fortunately, he didn't have to resort to that drastic and nauseating measure, he already had everything he required attached to his own body.

There was even an old joke out there describing canine obsession with the position. It went: 'Why do dogs lick their balls? Because they can!' While the punchline ignored the finer particulars of canine health and anatomy that his sister-as a veterinarian-would fastidiously correct misconceptions like that, Kiba did come to believe that such a saying was at least partially true after discovering the indulgence of oral self-pleasure for himself. No wonder dogs did it, Kiba was surprised canines ever did _anything_ but stick their snout in their crotches!

After experiencing it for the first time-and a countless number of additional times since that fateful day-in Kiba's view if a guy said that he wouldn't blow himself even if he were able to do so, then they were in all likelihood lying through their teeth. There were three starkly separate categories of men in this world: those gifted few who could do it, those who wished they could self-suck, and those who were lying. It was normal to be curious when you were young and horny, and the dog boy had a hankering suspicion that most dudes he had met had tried to accomplish the feat once or twice in their lives-likely unsuccessfully-only to end up hopelessly disappointed at the impossibility, or at least dreamed about it in hazy, wistful erotic fantasies. But it was rare to find a man who was limber and endowed enough to have the two eternally separated partners meet, likely leaving Kiba as the only member of an exclusive private club, an amazing technique and its benefits hoarded all to himself, kept secret and secure for the grave danger it could pose in the wrong hands. An impulsive, hard-headed idiot like Naruto trying to suck his own cock would probably end up breaking his back and becoming paralyzed before any actual sucking happened. **  
**

As said before, this adventure of discovery all started one blissfully unaware day a few years ago when Kiba had accidentally caught his faithful canine companion Akamaru in a compromising position doing the very same taboo thing, as the boy could testify that dogs did from his many years of experience working with them. Kiba entered his room to find the snow white dog's furry back leg lifted high and snout firmly shoved into his undercarriage as Akamaru sat casually attending to his fully unsheathed red rocket, slathering the exposed flaming maroon bone with his drooling wet tongue from pointed tip squirting the occasional jet of watery doggy pre into his mouth, all the way down the impressive length to the round, fat, bulging knot at the base.

Kiba had frozen stiff in shock, unable of doing or saying anything at the time and instead stood still and dubiously watched his best pal in the whole wide world work himself over. Too dumbstruck to turn away and leave, too mesmerized to understand this was something he shouldn't be watching-Kiba _was_ a voyeur at heart after all-stuck in this twisted situation of ogling his pooch lick it's own fleshy crimson rod, while Akamaru clearly didn't care he had been interrupted and spied on and continued doing his own dirty work **.** Kiba had inevitably seen this sort of thing many times with all the dogs he was constantly around belonging to his clan, it came with the territory, but he normally just glanced away tensely awkward until they were... finished. Boys would be boys and dogs would be dogs, right? No sense in making a fuss over it. But he had never stumbled on Akamaru doing it, and never been so mystified by the act before, enthralled by the sight of lewd canine self-service. Even Akamaru, his partner and life long friend, took a drag on his own rod. Maybe Kiba should try too... **  
**

Most would have gotten revolted and left over the explicit action or try to shame the dog into stopping immediately, but the rules for Inuzuka were pretty different; they were much less shy and restrained than other clans and frankly saw worse than this on a regular basis, so a policy of openness existed that was far more lax  than most other families were accustomed. Let the dogs live their lives and be free to enjoy themselves, that's what Inuzuka believed. What was the point in enforcing human rules on animals, no matter how intelligent they were? So yes, it wasn't that uncommon to encounter a dog licking his balls freely or two dogs mating openly in the wide open Inuzuka lands when visiting the compound.

And of course Kiba wasn't going to force Akamaru to cease from taking care of his situation; he had far too much sympathy for his buddy's plight to do something so cruel. There was nothing inherently wrong with it despite what nagging overbearing prudes would complain and gasp in utter horror, and besides it would have been extraordinarily hypocritical of Kiba to disallow Akamaru from having a little fun and resolving his male issues the only way the hound was able while Kiba himself routinely engaged in lewd activities like clockwork. Animals had needs too. He'd been there and knew what it was like to have the urge so bad it hurt, so more power to him. **  
**

Kiba curiously watched the action with grotesque, curious fascination as Akamaru tongue bathed his own junk with finesse and purpose, oddly entranced by the action-they were life partners, and as such had very little privacy between them after all, so it wasn't as weird or awkward as most would believe. Kiba felt a shared connection with his canine partner at that moment beyond their normal bond, the wordless mutual understanding of two lonely, horny guys wanting some lovin' and taking any measure they could to sate their unmet sexual needs as a result. When things got tough sometimes you had to take matters into your own hands. Kiba wasn't disgusted or ashamed or even embarrassed with what his hapless dog was doing right in front of him, nope he _got_ it, the boy understandingly allowing the mutt to continue the highly questionable lapping at his exposed pink doggie dong until he had finished. Everyone deserved the chance to gratify themselves, even dogs, and Kiba didn't want his poor boy running around with blue balls; he knew how frustrating and sore it was to suffer from that affliction, relief cut short and hopelessly distant as a mirage.

In actuality, rather than any normal emotions one would expect in this case, Kiba found himself feeling something unusual-envy. He experienced a deep jealous longing that Akamaru could do that, that Akamaru had a Plan B in the most dire of times, yet he couldn't and had to make do with idle, perpetual virgin hand stroking; he'd like some head too of course, if only someone would give him any, if only he could find a girl who would gladly go down on him or hop on his junk. _What a lucky bastard_ _,_ Kiba remembered himself thinking, turning absolutely green with envy. Every moment eh became more annoyed with his lack of any good substitute. Must be nice living a life so carefree you spent your days in abject luxury and satisfaction. **  
**

As he studied Akamaru finishing up with his... oral exercises, Kiba could to this day clearly remember the expression on his furry partner's face as the canine eagerly lapped up the spilled doggy spooge from off his snout and slid his sloppy long tongue across throbbing crimson dong to clean it whole as dogs did, gobbling up his spunk with vulgar indifference to his surroundings. Years of living with canines had innately given Kiba the ability to notice slight changes in dogs body posture and attitude to detect their emotions; the look he received after the dog had came was undoubtedly a look of teasing, Akamaru beamed with pride as he flashed his teeth in an insulting smile aimed at his master, showing off in smug superiority. They were both dudes that didn't get much good attention from the ladies and were often looked over, so one would expect more tolerance and brotherhood between them, but the way the dog was sneering insultingly at him instead, Kiba understood perfectly that Akamaru was lording it over his master, showing off his canine finesse and lack of necessity for a partner. The damn brat was making fun of him! Kiba let Akamaru do his thing and THIS was how he was repaid; what an ungrateful mutt! He was making fun of his own master's pent up desires with mocking cruelness. Akamaru was basically sitting there saying 'Haha, look what I can do and you can't, loser!' Well, Kiba wasn't going to take that kind of crap laying down! He already got picked on for low tests scores in the Ninja Academy and such, no way was he going to take the slight against his ego from his own dog, receive this insult with mere good humor. He'd show Akamaru how it was done in fact, he'd prove them all how manly he was! **  
**

So like any impulsive dork who couldn't stand being showed up, he decided to put up or shut up. He would try out the lost, fabled art of autofellatio. ...It didn't go as planned initially; it was actually even more difficult than it sounded. Humans had spines that weren't very _bendable_ in that way. At first Kiba thought his ailing back might snap like a twig from the strain and he'd end up in the hospital, but as he gradually inched closer and closer each attempt and became more encouraged and more dedicated to victory, the boy swore to himself that he would taste cock on his tongue or die trying!

In those early days of innocence-relatively speaking-while he practiced his special move alone Kiba had required the helpful assistance of a wall to lean against, to better balance and stretch his body out, the firm surface pushing against him and offering up just the right amount of resistance to align his spine forward and crotch towards his face where it needed to be. It was one of the trials that tested his patience and temper. But after all that training, he was now limber enough that Kiba just needed to sit down and bend over and then BAM! Instant blowjob at his own whim, no other participants needed. **  
**

Completing this test required subtle pacing and knowing one's own limits; admittedly not some of Kiba's strong suits. But he wasn't going to turn tail and run like a coward from this challenge that dominated his thoughts; come hell or high water, Kiba Inuzuka vowed with his usual tenacity that he would get that delectable, juicy fuck stick of his into his waiting mouth no matter what! It became sort of an obsession for a while. Even if he could only get an inch inside, even if he could only barely suckle on the mushroom head, he was fiercely determined to see what the all the fuss was about. His joints and bones used to creak and groan with every attempt, loudly complaining of the unnatural position, but now with only a little stretching in preparation Kiba could place five inches of rigid teen dick passed his lips and be no worse for the wear, no issues with his joins even after nearly rolling himself into a ball. That was what spirit and dedication could accomplish. **  
**

The first time Kiba had finally successfully managed to pull the difficult challenge off and actually insert his schlong into his wide open mouth the vindicated boy felt like he had died and gone to heaven, it was like magic, he knew there would be no going back ever again. All his effort was not wasted. He was a slave to his hands no longer, the irritatingly single guy could now take care of himself if worst came to worst, dependent like an addict on masturbation alone for enjoyment no longer. Once Kiba had filled his mouth with spunk on that exquisite first occasion, his first time either receiving or giving head, his cheeks had puffed out like a hamster from the volume of jizz spilled out and he became infatuated with the acquired taste, growing more accepting of it each time until he became... well, kind of a cum slut to be honest.

The horny boy quickly became enamored with the way autofellatio felt, the sensation of having his very own manhood jammed in his maw, passionately slobbering and suckling on it to entice a yummy treat from his loins and acutely feeling that warm cream flow unceasingly into his all too willing mouth, spurt after spurt of essence devoured and sent directly to his cum loving tummy. Once that first load had coursed over Kiba's taste buds and been gulped down greedily that was it, there was no way he could ever go back now, this wasn't going to be a one time curious exploration of his body and its limits never to be done or thought of again. If he was going to be painfully single _and_ sexually stressed anyway might as well go the distance, cut out the middle man to service himself and claim that reward at the end.

In fact... that didn't sound too bad at the moment. Even with how earth-shattering his last orgasm had been earlier, Kiba noticed that his penis had never entirely deflated to a fully flaccid and content state, staying slightly chubbed the whole time and had since gotten its second wind to grow to full size. Naruto might have had way too much energy and an unbelievable amount of stamina, but Kiba was no slouch either. No way would only a single orgasm sate him when he was in this ravenous mode of sexual starvation. Call it a perk of being young or whatever, a fast recovery period and over-productive sex drive were both a blessing and a curse he had to deal with. As Kiba had promised himself when first setting foot in Naruto's apartment, he wasn't going _anywhere_ until he was completely satisfied with the job, his balls milked to emptiness and this frustrating itch torturing him finally gone.

And what with all his pondering about cum flavor and dick sucking and dogs doing what dogs do, his penis was rapidly springing completely back to life. It wasn't like anyone was coming home any time soon, so Kiba had plenty of free time to indulge his wildest, most outrageous desires for a thrill yet. A blowjob sure sounded pretty nice about now, but without a girlfriend present and not knowing how to preform the Shadow Clone Jutsu as proficiently as Naruto, Kiba was stuck with only one option to get head from. Not that that was an obstacle or problem for him. It was undeniably kinky as well, enough so that doing it might finally cool down that wildfire running rampant in his belly and douse it out with a spritz of from his 'hose.' Kiba had been feeling pretty frisky and eager since intruding into Naruto's apartment anyways, even though he had just come a short while ago his penis rapidly rose from half-mast and stiffening up again to a steel-like degree at the thought of his impending self suck. Might as well satisfy that itch completely; the pungent intoxicating smell of Naruto's underpants had gotten him close, but not _quite_ there. If he didn't fully empty his swollen balls and get precisely the right kind of climax, Kiba would just have to do this again tomorrow to take the edge off again. Better to go all the way now so he could have a few relatively calm days where he could get by on just his normal three or so private wank sessions alone: once in the shower after waking up, once after lunch in a public restroom or out in the woods if he were on a mission, and one more for good measure before bedtime, usually while watching or reading porn in his bed. A few days of relative restraint, of not feeling so much pressure and pain that he felt like he wanted to do everyone in sight like a horny out of control mutt humping a person's leg. All that for the price of one measly time of giving himself head was a bargain in Kiba's mind by any measure.

It could hardly be called a delicate or elegant solution to the persistent problem, but it was was undoubtedly a necessary one in the end, a brash reaction to internal stimuli he had no control over for a brash boy who preferred over the top to subtle, Kiba favoring sweet efficiency and outright gratification over any presumptuous sense of prudishness or restraint. It wan an extreme method for extreme times, occasions when simply beating off just wouldn't do enough to cure his ailment.

Kiba stood before the vacant bed twisting and flexing his back, shoulders, and neck expectantly, taking the brief opportunity to stretch out his muscles beforehand; never hurt to prepare before the dirty deed, even despite his experience. Didn't want to pull a hamstring or get stuck from a cramp and have to explain _that_ mess. The lively boy didn't need any other assistance besides a bit of stretching anymore, he had become practiced and confident enough to no longer fear getting hurt. Kiba felt a kind of giddy excitement growing in his chest all the while while he popped his joints in preparation. Self-sucking in Naruto's bed, what an absolute gas. And oh, how Kiba loved to have a good time!

To commence his descent into indecency, Kiba readily plopped back down on Naruto's springy bed, sitting opened legged so he could get better access to his privates. In an almost graceful manner one would expect from a trained gymnastic athlete Kiba looped his arms under his thighs and roughly grabbed hold of a plump ass cheek firmly in each hand, smoothly drawing his upper half closer to his lower and deftly folding himself in two like a lawn chair. His back curved forward in a way that would make ignorant onlookers wince in sympathy, but the teen felt no great pain due to his self-taught control over the technique, bringing Kiba almost perfectly face to face with his crotch in one well executed go. Years of purposeful work training his lithe, chiseled body to the max-both the normal type usual of shinobi and the private adulterous lessons he gave himself-had resulting in making Kiba extraordinarily... _bendy_. The rampant, acrobatic Inuzuka Style only enhanced the effect to make Kiba all that more flexible; such was to be expected in a combat form that was made up of spins, jumps, ferocious lighting quick blows, and agile capability walking on all fours even for its human adherents. Plus with eight inches of bulging man meat hanging between his knees, the distance between junk and mouth wasn't much of an arduous trek for Kiba, his natural gifts accentuated by his learned techniques. **  
**

Kiba could have easily started sucking right now; he was definitely in range to give his cock head a big kiss and this _was_ one of the two styles of autofellatio, to simply bend forward as far as possible using sheer inertia and stretching capability until you were there, then crane the neck down and go to town, but Kiba had a personal preference for the second form, where you laid flat on your back and brought your junk to your mouth by curling your lower body above your head, the exact opposite of the first.

Kiba began the scintillating process of getting into the coveted second position, still clasping his rear tightly and rolling gently backwards to land on his back, impact cushioned by the billows stacked there, and swinging upside down with knees flung haphazardly over his shoulders, curling up in mimicry of a somersault that had halted half way through. Thighs raised and pushed up to his shoulders to get better access, flipped end over end like a twisted up mess, Kiba was quite a sight to behold. The pillows behind Kiba's neck helped relive the pressure of his body weight pressing down on his upper torso, most of it resting on the dog boy's neck and shoulders. Kiba's muscular legs slumped over his limber form and he pulled them up all the way over his head in an impressive display of youthful flexibility so his neck lay cradled on the pillow and spine curved inwards and upwards to his lower portions which hung in the air over his head, bending himself neatly in half so Kiba could greet his nether regions properly. Kiba contorted carefully yet swiftly, pulling insistingly but not roughly on his thighs to get that last necessary inch of room until his long legs were fully over the limber guy and the soles of his feet hit the wall behind behind the bed to prop his up, adding an extra degree of balance and stability to the move which would make the vigorous kind of blowing Kiba had inn mind much easier.

Kiba's stiff package was now mere inches from his watering mouth drooling at the meaty splendor tantalizing his appetite, come face to face his with own stiff manhood. The abdominal muscles were constantly contracting and stretching while the boy fumbled and inched to get the precise elevation, allowing for the remarkable contortion of his ribs that seemed nearly impossible-Kiba had to admit he was surprised when they didn't break under the tremendous strain the first time he tried this, it sure as shit _felt_ like they would snap back then! But every part of his body, ribs included, now worked in union to get him correctly lined up without many qualms or complaints. This was the beauty of the second form of self-sucking; Kiba wished he could show everyone so they could appreciate it as much as he did. **  
**

The compromising position left Kiba's pert ass thrust up in the air higher than the rest of his body like he were a mindless bitch consumed by heat and enticingly presenting his exposed rump for an alpha male to come breed his tight butt hole. As an Inuzuka familiar with these matters, he couldn't deny there was a somewhat similar silhouette between the two postures, a kind of submissive posing, which was kind of a turn on to be frank. The openness and vulnerability he felt when tangled up like this really got at his exhibitionist traits, got the ball rolling on that arousing undercurrent of thought. **  
**

Oh dear lord, the _smell_! With his crotch now so close to his delicate nose, Kiba could acutely sniff his own scent wafting down on his face. His forest of thick curly pubes and moist sweaty scrotum and dried remnants of cum from the previous orgasm intermingled playfully, it was a noxious smell that often went unnoticed to the boy-he had learned how to tune out his own scent-but from up this close it was so pungent and unavoidable, boy did it ever reek in a good way. The teen pulled himself down the remaining way until Kiba's dick bumped into his nose and then nuzzled his sniffer against the sensitive light-pink head tenderly in greeting, balancing his shaft on the tip of his nose like a dog with a treat placed on his snout, each a bone both the canines were waiting impatiently to devour.Kiba had a set of what you could call 'low hanging fruit' on him which cascaded down just after his two appendages had met, falling to cover the bottom of his shaft and hanging threateningly over his brow. Big, hairy, and prohibitively saggy, the loses testicles swayed and bounced in reaction as Kiba went about his work, drooping over his face so he could sniff them prominently. With his nose almost implanted into his chestnut brown pubic hair, Kiba deeply inhaled his own sultry musk directly from the source along his shaft and shuddered. This was what a _man_ smelled like, a man in the prime of his life and inflamed with lust, his own hormones to mate detectable as they leaked from his pores. The horny mutt man murmured a husky, aroused growl of impatience as he drank in the scent of himself, waiting for the signal to gobble up his tasty fleshy treat.

Beginning business unceremoniously without unneeded pomp and circumstance, Kiba removed his prick from its resting place balanced on his schnoz and gave the gushing tip an abrupt affectionate smooch, like one would give a close friend or loved one, staining his lips with a dribbling bead of pre which he slurped off. Kiba just had to let his darling penis know how much he missed it, how long it had been since the last time the two of them met; what a fond reunion this was for the separated lovers! After all, what guy didn't view his rod as one of his closest and most intimate of compatriots? Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Naruto and of course he couldn't forget his own bossy single-minded pecker, these were Kiba's best friends, always there when he needed them most-and sometimes when he didn't need them, but _they_ badly wanted attention. Kiba almost wanted to flirtatiously chat up his own cock, mirthfully say 'Hey there pal, how ya' doing?' or something ridiculous and dumb like that as he locked eyes on his long lost buddy who had waited too long for his time in the sun.

The chaste kiss, almost romantic in its integrity, quickly turned into something much more appropriate for such eternally cozy partners in crime, a sloppy open mouth slob-fest allowing Kiba to lick up the small sputtering shots of pre-cum streaming from his tip. It was more akin to making out than actual fellatio, hectic and disorganized as he slobbered all over the tip with conniving tongue spreading his spit around, boy and ding dong swapping fluids just like in a french kiss. Kiba pressed the burgeoning rod to his puffy receiving lips in more simultaneously sensual and frenetic action of endearing oral salutation, coaxing a string of syrup-like substance onto his pursed lips.

Streams of pre-cum flowed from the tip, a small but noticeable dousing of sexual fluid caused by poorly contained anticipation and excitement. Every time a bead of clear ejaculate formed at the entrance of his penis Kiba licked it up immediately and greedily before it had the chance to fall off, letting none of the crystalline ambrosia go to waste or escape his notice, each and every drop entering his mouth without a miss. The salty-sweet concoction made his tongue tickle pleasantly as he slurped it up. Paying particular attention to the sensitive tip, the teen was contentedly lapping up the constant flow of pre as it surged out of his stimulated urethra in a trickle of salty juices to drink. His busy tongue wiggled about tirelessly with commendable energy, Kiba poked and prodded at his own spongy dick head, caressing the piss slit teasingly with the pointed tip of his hard working tongue to entice more leakage of fluid to come flowing out, the nimble wet appendage wringing out every drop it could. Kiba continuously went about flicking the drooling slit with his tongue enticingly, unconsciously giggling at the little tickling prick he felt inside his pee hole.

The robust cock kisser then switched tactics suddenly, forming a squeezing ring with his finger and thumb around the base of his protracted prick to keep it steady and lavishing long, attentive licks up the sturdy shaft as he held it in place, giving the throbbing member a moistening tongue bath not all that unlike how Akamaru had taken care of bathing his own genitals. Shaft to tip, shaft to tip, dedicated lick after lick of incredible acrobatic genital cleaning leaving the boy salivating uncontrollably, Kiba washing and scrubbing his prick with spit and tongue as trusty scrubbing instruments. Kiba traced the length of his shaft with curious, wandering tongue, licking up and down and around every available inch possible for it to reach, one nerve-packed cartilage body part twisting and curling expertly around another, hardness and taster intertwining together so tightly like long lost lovers making sweet, passionate love, refusing to untangle. The humid dampness from his mouth coated Kiba's cock with supple adulation and copious saliva, leaving his shaft looking slippery and clean and imposing this close up, sparkling like newly washed dishes. **  
**

Alas, even considering his stupendous natural talent, Kiba lacked all of a dog's flexibility; even after much diligent secret practice late at night, he still couldn't come close enough to licking his own nads like a canine could and likely would never be able to unless the suffering boy wanted to acquire a broken back in the process. That would undoubtedly be an awkward hospital story to tell his friends. But if he _could_ do it, you should trust that Kiba would have been on those big beautiful balls like flies on honey, each orb getting its turn for a spit rinse in his slathering mouth. Kiba also couldn't fit all 8 inches of his sausage down the hatch, only capable of getting about two thirds inserted into his throat before his poor straining back started creaking in protest and muscles became pertinently sore, but that was a fair amount of dick to choke down in any case, more than the vast majority were able do accomplish and plenty enough for his perverted purposes. He didn't need the entire thing resting between his lips to cum, despite how much Kiba would have liked to deepthroat himself and experience a real hard face fuck to the core. Ah well, we can't get everything we want, can we?

There was something oddly inspiring about a man taking care of his own needs in this manner, a rugged independence and eccentric boldness to the deed that was admirable in a profound way. Self-reliance and perseverance were certainly attractive traits in a man, things Kiba believed he embodied and displayed with his actions in private and on the field of battle. He didn't need anyone's help, Kiba could get things done himself if need be and get them done efficiently, even if it came to these matters. He was going to suck himself dry and be _proud_ of doing so.

There was nothing better than being able to satisfy your own sexual desires to the sordid end. On these occasions when Kiba bent backward, grabbed his hips, and pulled his crotch towards his face to settle in for some sweet sloppy self-lovin' he often took the opportunity to swallow his jizz straight from the spigot, entirely forgoing the need for a cum rag to wipe up or the trusty shot glass to drink his homemade brew; no sticky mess and no clean up required, what a great solution to an inescapable problem. There was nothing quite like a freshly brewed batch of warm cream before bedtime to help you sleep!

Finally Kiba had enough teasing and foreplay and opened his mouth wide to receive his full oral satisfaction, spreading his moist lips to allow passage and engulfing his rod into the humid cave in one big lunge, dick surrounded on all sides by the velvety smooth interior of his mouth like a pocket made especially for pleasuring huge dicks like his. Of course Kiba being extra cautious of his dangerous teeth as he went along, careful not to be _too_ impulsive and get wounded. No one wanted an inappropriately toothy BJ and that was before considering his sharp fangs being thrown into the mix, which only made it more important to be wary. Kiba had long ago learned to be cautious with those chompers when slurping on himself. Wet, sloppy, and rough? Yeah, he had no problem with that, that's how Kiba liked it in fact, go hard go fast. But he had to be precise and careful with those pointy fangs; it hurt like hell whenever he accidental bit his tongue, Kiba could only imagine the extreme pain of biting his dick with those things. He wasn't so sure they made bandages for accidental penis bites. **  
**

Using caution to avoid any unnecessary tooth collision, his taste buds ran across the shaft as the member pushed in deeper, traveling down its length and absorbing the flavor of his skin while it passed as Kiba hunched over into a mimicry of an impressive ouroboros or infinity sign, the end and the beginning connected. Inch after inch glided smoothy across his tongue and into his hole, until he had five and a half inches sitting in his mouth and poking slightly down his throat, everything he could possibly deploy without removing a few bones to go further. The texture of slick skin sliding against his sodden tongue, every little bumpy taste bud rubbing his hardness in friendly acknowledgement as they passed by, each causing a tiny spike of heaven in his mouth, gathering up to a crescendo of explosive euphoria, the whole tactile sensation driving Kiba absolutely nuts. **  
**

Now Kiba bobbed and sucked with full force in continuous neck rotations, sending twitching schlong back and forth in his mouth as the agile teen plowed his own face with vigor, body connected together in an infinite loop of self-satisfaction that was actually pretty awe-inspiring. With his mouth preoccupied Kiba had to breathe through his nostrils in short little bursts and rough, uneven sprints-too urgent and focused attending to his dick to bother with stable breathing-forcing him to smell his own perspiration covered, pungent balls from up close with every intake, but that was really more of a treat than a punishment to Kiba and his wayward perverse nose, a delectable jazzy spice added to the already flavorful, incredible course. **  
**

A symphony of squishy, elicit slurping and smacking noises cascaded around the otherwise silent room, the beautiful fornication concert accompanied and augmented by Kiba's deep moans and short intakes of air through his nose considering his mouth was otherwise busy. The cacophonous wet slurping noises broke the dire silence while heavy male pheromones poured from Kiba's nether-regions into the otherwise quiet room, enveloping and consuming the area with with a splendid chorus of sloppy suckling and manly grunts of exasperation, invisible clouds of musk and trace hints of semen thrown in for accompanying flavor. His mouth completely stuffed with dick, Kiba hummed merrily while he sucked and bobbed in appreciation of his own needs, the vibrations from his throaty vocalizations rippling in waves down his genitals and tickling them in just the right way, eliciting a chorus of high and low pitched suppressed squeals and howls, his voice plugged up from utterance by his prick as Kiba went about stuffing his face, lips wrapped around the engorged shaft in a perfect O to effectively wring the cum out of himself.

While puckered lips worked to take in his length and hold it in place warmly and covetously, Kiba's tongue was still nobly doing its duties almost unnoticed, caressing the stiffness with silken softness and texture, milking and wrapping and twisting around the springy head every time in came inside to greet Kiba's tonsils, grabbing as it intruded and releasing hold when it retreated. With admirable determination the limber flesh curled around the head and shaft as well, adventurously working to wring Kiba's rod dry, revolving in tiny little circles around the length. **  
**

While his tongue, seemingly with a mind of its own, did its thing, Kiba bobbed his head back and forth rapidly, downing his rod with such vigor that even he was impressed and surprised with his randy eagerness, his energetic vitality to do something most men would shy away from in revulsion-or feigned revulsion in many cases. He suckled hard like an irresistible vacuum, latching onto the member tightly and refusing to let go as it stayed suctioned in his maw. Kiba's lips refused to let go of their captured prize. He realized he was kinda getting a little crazy here, more antsy than he had realized, but that's what this technique was for after all, to dispel those feelings before they built up and became a problem. So more power to him. **  
**

Kiba then began building up momentum, forcing his chassis to buck wildly into himself resulting in a brutal, rapacious face fuck, unrelenting in intensity. Fucking his own face with powerful angled thrusts of his hips, Kiba slammed his enlarged genitals into his receiving, surrendering mouth rhythmically, making him feel so objectified and pathetic, but the desire was just too strong to abate. He continued force feeding himself almost five and a half inches of young, hard as steel cock so ferociously that it made Kiba gag and choke slightly because of the pulverizing quickness and indifferent intensity, but even that didn't cause his assault on himself, the savage rampage a nice change of pace. He became an animal inside and out, a creature with only one objective in mind uncaring of judgement **.  
**

In this twisted up form everything was on clearly display, every intimate part of Kiba's sculpted, tan body exposed for public viewing. His nipples stuck out ruddy red and sympathetically aroused with his dick, and his cock sucking was an obvious sight, but best of all, hanging upside down wrenched Kiba's thighs open and pulled his butt cheeks precariously apart, revealing his massively hairy ass crack and the tightly clenched anus hidden within the dense overgrowth of dark brown fur. Kiba's impressive act of contortion as he blatantly engulfed his own rod even exposed his virgin pucker-with luck he would be losing his black cherry soon enough-and proved it wasn't safe from spectators as it quivered and twitched in reaction to the primo head he was getting. Sometimes sex or orgasms were so freakin' good you felt them in _every_ part of your body, right down to your very core, this being one of those times for Kiba. He was vulnerable and in such a compromising position, he couldn't help but feel degraded and charged!

The teen could only imagine the shock his friends and relations would get if only they knew of his hidden talent. Kiba could barely contain his excitement at the thought of being watched doing something so degrading as it burst into his head, bent backward slurping noisily on his own proud pecker for all of them to see. The shadow Naruto Kiba had imagined being present while he had jerked off previously and conjured from figments to watch would gasp in shock at such a view. No no, that didn't sound like Naruto at all. He wasn't that fragile, even stumbling upon Kiba sucking himself off wouldn't be enough to phase that guy for very long. ...Maybe he would actually be _impressed_. Yeah, that loser was more likely to congratulate and earnestly watch Kiba in awe than act like a horrified stuck up old hag who thought boys having fun was atrocious and irresponsible. Naruto was curious and lacked many scruples, he would probably instead want to get his face up real close to the action as he could get, watch very intently as Kiba blew himself and go on about how freakin' sweet it was that Kiba could do this. The blond would probably give some humorous remark asking whether or not it tasted good-it in fact _did_ taste good, just for the record-and give Kiba's bare ass hanging out in the air a nice hard, flirtatious slap. All in good spirit of course. _That_ sounded more like the Naruto he knew and loved to argue with.

Kiba grunted and moaned deliriously around his pulsing dick as he imagined Naruto's hand smacking his ass teasingly- _thwack!_ -a phantom rosy hand print stinging his buttocks and an idiotic but sexy blond cockily grinning down on him during his most shameful act ever. The power of imagination was certainly an incredible thing. If Kiba hadn't know better he would have _sworn_ Naruto was here in the room with him, spanking his butt and flinging filthy expletives down at him in an act of pure superiority. His shameless, depraved side sure was leaking out of containment again, shaking it's ass invitingly like a street walker attracting customers. But at least Kiba could keep it hidden away here behind closed doors, where those repressed sensibilities could freely come out to play and have some time in the sun.

A loud pop and smacking noise occurred as Kiba reluctantly but quickly pulled his shaft out of his mouth, letting the hard, saliva coated member effortlessly fall out. A large mixture of spit and pre-ejaculate drooled out of the corners of Kiba's mouth and down his chin, nothing remaining to keep the overly salivating boy from slobbering on himself any longer. A single long, thin trail of saliva stuck to his penis, refusing to break, the chain connecting slimy mixture of spittle and pre-cum between ravenous maw and spit soaked wang. Between the numerous droplets of pre still ceaselessly forming at the tip  before sliding lazily downwards and the thin film of spittle coating his rod, the member glistened and shone with brilliance like a jewel, Kiba opening his mouth and devouring his dewy rod with one last farewell drag leaving a sticky slimy trail behind as proof he had accomplished what few could.

Normally when the end approached the dog boy would deposit his load straight into his gullet, chugging down all the liquid love he had to offer like a parched man desperate to quench his thirst, but today he had a different idea of where it all should go. Right now he was just dying for a fresh coat of paint splattered all over his face, pure white coating and running down his features! 

Kiba quickly re-positioned himself properly lest he miss the moment of opportunity, shifting his hips and pulling his hindquarters away from his face so the looming cock pulsating threateningly warning it was about to blow would have a better range of fire over the desired locations, square onto his face and into his mouth. Everything was lined up perfectly, ass and legs jutting into the air and dick pointed straight down, aimed precisely to hit the mark with efficient accuracy. Bulls-eye!

It was often called 'friendly fire' when a guy blew his load and accidentally ended up hitting himself. But it was the exact _opposite_ for Kiba, not some gross unfortunate consequence to be avoided but an exciting moment to be enjoyed as his ropes of semen ended up right on target exactly where he wanted them to land, his blissful face smeared with his own warm, sticky load and his awaiting taste buds savoring the zesty flavor of his own cum. It wasn't all that weird; blowjobs often ended with the giver getting a thorough facial coating of hot spunk. In this case Kiba was acting as both giver and receiver, so what was the harm of getting the whole experience, rewarding himself with the natural conclusion of a well performed dick sucking? Kiba didn't mind a little friendly fire, some splash back resulting from his ministrations. In fact he thought it enhanced the experience further, made him give in deeper to his already depraved urges and instincts. The overpowering smell of seed, especially his own, it drove Kiba into a kind of mating frenzy.

Besides, Kiba was a guy that _loved_ to get messy and dirty. Leave all that fussy and proper crap to other guys, when he got into the mood Kiba wanted to get downright _nasty_! Shocking experiences, pushing the boundaries-like with Naruto the other day for example-that's exactly the kind of thing Kiba relished. Sex was _supposed_ to be degrading and filthy, with sweat emanating from every pore, authentic pants and grunts of unleashed lust unlike that fake shit you would hear in pornos, huge creampies of thick spooge oozing out from every orifice and washing over flushed skin, all manner of positions and kinks being sampled tastefully like an all you can eat dinner buffet of debauchery. That was Kiba's position on the matter at least, so he felt no shame or disgust in feeling his cock pulsate in his mouth or in experiencing the heated fruit of his loins blast all over his face. He wanted the wild and the raunchy, the stuff that was actually fun. Which was why Naruto made Kiba so excited as of late; that loudmouth was a perv too, albeit one who was much more open about his lecherous 'interests' and someone who was very open about expressing his sexuality in general. The thought of the two of them screwing around together again, dirty minded guys who both enjoyed exploring their sexuality, the mental flow of just what kinds of deliciously fun trouble they would end up in together, it made Kiba's mind race to the point that he would nearly faint!

Keeping his hard on aimed at his face, Kiba masturbated with increasing urgency, compelled to rub one out on himself. Kiba opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue, more than ready for his incoming treat wherever it may land. He panted like a mutt, devolving in his lust perhaps a bit, his dark pink tongue hanging out of his mouth in expectation to taste his well earned reward, eyes tightly closed so his self-facial would continue to be enjoyable to the last moment; Kiba knew firsthand from unfortunate naive experience that accidentally getting stray jizz in your eye stung like ever living hell. Never again would he make that mistake. Besides, not seeing the precise moment of his own orgasm made the feeling of his face being pelted with thick ropes of cum that more exciting, gave it an edge, the thrill of the unexpected face full of cum.

Kiba rubbed at a utterly frantic pace, hand practically a blur with the fury of his strokes as moist tongue began lolling out and Kiba continued panting harshly like a dog trying to stay cool on a humid summer day, rapid, short, and mouth open to receive his gift.

"Nnng, fuck yeeeeah!" he groaned in sweet delirium, all but loosing himself to sexual frenzy, his rationality and sense, to heated lust, the incinerating temperature inside his body, the pulsating ferocity of the moment. His mind swarmed with a haze of swirling clouds blocking out sanity, leaving the canine dude in this state, so horny he could barely tolerate it, devolved into a mere animal satisfying himself. He knew what was coming, just on the verge of hitting the tipping point, the point of no return when he would be able to hold back.

He moaned with abandon and no restraint, low and guttural as Kiba braced himself for the explosive finale. Without something blocking them, those sounds were free to spill out unheeded. Taking no effort at all to mask his husky, load cries of bliss, they reverberated around the room in a noisy chorus; the neighbors could probably hear his mating howls through the thin walls, but Kiba really didn't give a fuck at the moment, he was far busy to care about crap like that. If Naruto got complaints about the noise that wasn't Kiba's problem. They were guttural and deep groans like those of a beast in the midst of mating season, hoarse and frantic and impassioned and territorial, low mutters of heated breeding instinct unleashed and untamed, even if it were only himself doing the ritual. **  
**

The blood surged through his veins wild and impulsive, burning him with its intensity as it carried endorphins to every part of his blistering, writhing figure. Muscles and vessels pulsated with surging adrenaline, intoxicating testosterone seeping into every inch of Kiba's hot body and urging him forward to the finale. Kiba gave it his all, putting the sum of his energy and effort into finding completion, strenuous work hoping to pay off big time very soon.

Kiba held out like a champ, but under these tortuous self inflicted conditions there was only so much he could do, so much pleasure he could withstand. The occupied teen's hasty hand wouldn't quit so close to climax and his deprived reward, his retrained inhibitions flying free and untamed. The frantic momentum could no longer be stopped or averted, his movements unbreakable in intent. it was going to happen, and soon. Breathing growing sharper, heavier, and raspier with each passing moment, body glistening with sweat forming for the strong effort exerted. It was building up to the last second, a photo finish to the end as he raced towards climax. He was at his absolute limit, the threshold of tolerance for holding back. Kiba was in the home stretch, the spectacular ending barreling down on him quickly. Now all he had to do was let go. **  
**

All at once Kiba's formerly suffering body shook and trembled in wonderful bliss, muscles contracting taught and clenching fast, joins seizing up as his body, reared end over end, locked in place and forced Kiba to deliver his entire load at point blank range to tremendous effect.

He came tremendously hard, with real force behind it as arcs of semen blasted against his body. Kiba was surprised he could summon up that kind of volume and power after the last cumshot, but he was more than happy with the work. It was an explosion of wet warmth spraying across his face, rope after rope of thick baby batter cascading and raining down on his skin, showering Kiba's face with sticky raindrops of white in a stormy downpour of cum, mouth open wide expecting the massive flood and tongue extended out to catch every droplet of falling jizz that he could. Kiba was finally unleashing the untamed beast within, unloading all his spunk across his dazzling handsome face.

The first wad shot out and slapped into his chin to douse it. The second, more powerful one fired off and landed straight into his mouth, spraying across his tongue and down Kiba's mouth. The wayward third shot, thrown off by the recoil of his previous two, veered off and left a long trail of destruction from Kiba's red mark on his cheek across his closed left eyelid and up to his forehead. The fourth blasted out with force and landed with an audible wet smack as it pooled on his right cheek and the fifth shot sputtered less impressively out to soak his upper lip. A final sixth major strike landed on the bridge of Kiba's nose, but quickly fell of and separated in three or four different directions. After that no more important shots came, but a number of minor thin jets completed the work and added further flair to the masterpiece.

The depraved teen flinched reactively as the thick wads of cum pelted his face with force, eyes shut tight as the young man painted his cheeks and chin white with glee. There was so much saved up, it just spurted out more and more, firing at him like a canon exploding and leaving a big sopping mess running down his face. He came so hard Kiba was certain he would pass out, vision blacking a little as he became lightheaded and stars emerged in his eyes.

Each shot of thick semen arced over his heaving chest and came splashing onto Kiba's delighted face, proud and utterly satisfied with his self-facial as the boy covered his giddy features with all the nectar his churning globes could produce, expelling his unviable progeny in an abnormal combination display of degrading self-humiliation and narcissistic self-love.

"Huh, damn I made a mess!" Kiba declared with a snort after a quiet moment of reveling in the powerful vibes, sounding almost arrogantly congratulatory of his own sexual prowess, the liquid mass of white blobs and splotches decorating his smirking face attesting to that fact. He threw back his arms and laid back, relaxing as cum seeped over his pores and all too ephemeral pleasure steadily drained from his body, basking proudly much as Akamaru did as a droplet of semen dripped from the tip of his nose falling onto his upper lip. Cheeks, chin, forehead, all smothered in prime genetic material. Kiba only wished he had the assistance of some sexy, willing cum loving chick or a dutiful beta male under his command that he could bestow the honor of licking up the baby batter gracing his face. Ah well, he supposed clean up had to be left to him as well, not that it wasn't without its own perks.

The warm load drizzled down Kiba's face, globs of cum slowly dripping across tan skin like beads of white sweat as he bathed in the sticky aftermath of his self-fornication, awash in the blissful afterglow. It seemed like every square inch of his face was drenched with trails of sweat and cum intermingling and gliding slowly across his tan skin, face speckled with dabs of his very own genetic soup. The young man's heated skin felt sticky and wet, like it were covered in tree sap, a thick trail of sweet satisfaction dribbling out the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

At the moment Kiba felt like a birthday cake coated in manly icing, a layer of homemade shiny glaze scattered across his face and decorating his skin. His tongue went searching for pearls of semen residing around his mouth, licking them up where he could reach with the hungry curious appendage and collecting the precious cum in his mouth, swallowing it down the hatch with an audible gulp. The rest of the load splattered across his damn face that his disappointed tongue couldn't reach Kiba mopped up with those ratty old boxers of Naruto's he came in previously, fusing yet more cum into the already stuffed rag. Kiba took up the expended cum cloth in hand and used the relatively clean side to mop up the plastered jizz from his gently smiling face, the serene appearance of one who had reached a nirvana state of ecstasy and fulfillment.

The satiated young man took a silent moment to savor his own spilled fluids decorating his face, letting the tangy spunk wash over his taste buds, once again appreciating the fruit of his own loins for all that it was worth, the unmistakable salty flavor that dominated his mouth, the thick, viscous texture then slid slowly down his throat as he gulped it down willingly. He always released such big, potent loads, it was a shame that no one had ever had the chance taste one. Oh well, more for him Kiba supposed, a bit of narcissism apparent in his self-love, but then again it would be hard to resist falling into that trap when you could literally blow yourself and gain.

Allowing the acidic tang contained within his splooge conquer his senses, salty and bitter, yet also rich and hearty in flavor, the slimy, thick texture quickly overwhelmed his taste buds as it went down the hatch to nourish his belly, Kiba gluttonously downing the scattered produce to his hearts content. Noticeable hints of woody, natural flavor exemplified that this was precisely the kind of semen a healthy, strapping young man should produce, excellent in both quality and quantity. The musty, bleach like odor sprayed across his face combined with all the other prominent qualities, creating a perfect union of essence and ambiance, the perfect finish for a perfect day.

Kiba sighed wearily, expelling what seemed all the air in his body with a single very long, deep sigh from the core. He certainly felt a lot better, like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Or like when he needed to take a piss but had to hold it for so long that you thought you might explode from the internal pressure. Well yeah, this was the exact _opposite_ of those feelings. Right now lucky Kiba was floating on cloud nine, at last completely banishing those worrisome primal instincts of arousing and mating desire, but now utterly sapped of energy and showing it. This ought to get that single-minded, demanding, rowdy bastard he called a penis to calm down and behave long enough for Naruto to come back. The atmosphere was so heavy with the aftermath of sex that it actually made Kiba a little dizzy, a whirlwind swirling around him. **  
**

Finished with his salacious feast, Kiba gently patted his junk appreciatively, similar to how he would pat Akamaru on the head after a job well done, then snickered softly at his own foolishness. His loins and brain at long last cooled down from heated delirium and painful arousal. His libido soothed, that beast inside him returned to slumber away until the next time it awoke to rampage and demand appeasement. But for the moment Kiba was relaxed and contented, keeping his promise to sate all his desires before leaving, and hopefully he would remain that way until Naruto returned to save him from this affair.

After taking a customary and necessary post-coitus leak in Naruto's toilet to clear out the pipes-during which he contemplated leaving that yellow liquid lingering there for Naruto to discover and not flushing it away, but that was a prank too mean even for him-Kiba returned to the bedroom to recover his clothes and dress so he could leave his empty palace of pleasure.

Sighing with a hint of loneliness as he returned the now moist cum rag to it's home hidden way underneath the bed and tossing the green boxers back atop the dirty laundry pile, Kiba stared longingly at the mountain of clothes with forlorn eyes, seriously considering snatching the underpants laying triumphantly at the peak and kidnapping them for his own lurid use. Naruto was pretty... oblivious, so it was unlikely he would miss a single pair of boxers. But what if these specific ones where his favorite pair or something? What if he _did_ notice they were missing? Kiba would be in big trouble, more than he already was.

Kiba reluctantly set the underwear back down atop the pile of soiled clothes and sighed glumly, staring at them as if the green underwear were a lover he was woefully departing from for a long time. Kiba gave another forlorn sigh after clambering out the window and looking back behind him one last time, missing their stench already; he sure hoped Naruto would be back home soon.

***Bonus***

I wrote my own version of the dirty limerick "There once was a man from Nantucket" based on Kiba. It popped into my mind so I said what the heck and threw it in as a bit of an apology for the late update (and a celebration for this fic's one year anniversary. Just 2 Chapters in one year? Wow I suck and not in a good way like Kiba) ...I wrote a limerick about an anime character sucking his own dick, what the hell am I doing with my life??

Anyways, here's "There Once Was a Man From Konoha."

There once was a man from Konoha,

Who had a such really big dong,

So it was with such great luck,

That he could give it a good suck.

Y'know his is name was Kiba,

And he could never get enough,

So he flashed a big smirk,

And went happily to work.

The boy stretched out his back,

Waiting for a warm tasty snack,

And then fingered his tight hole,

Cuz' that's just how he rolled.

There was certainly no doubt,

He felt amazing inside and out,

Fingers shoved deep in his warm bum,

Sweet precum flowing across his tongue.

His hips gave one last big thrust,

Kiba knew he was about to bust!

He fucked his own mouth at rapid pace,

And at last splattered white all over his face,

He gave the jizz a hearty taste,

And let none of the stuff go to waste,

Having such rich fun,

Tasting all his thick cum.

He felt like such a whore,

Cuz' he wanted even more,

For this he could do all day long,

And never did it seem any wrong.

He was Kiba, the man from Konoha,

The guy with a great big schlong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm NOT happy with the way this came out. I didn't want to make loyal readers wait longer and chose to put out a less than perfect chap now, over a better one who knows when. I'll be doing a rewrite while working on the next chap, but no ETA yet. Consider it a placeholder until I can fix it up.
> 
> Anyways, I've pondered getting a tumblr as a companion to my fics. I could keep readers updated on progress better than here and float ideas for future stuff. Could partly be an ask blog too, readers could ask questions and get in-character responses (many of those have pictures with them but unfortunately I can't draw).
> 
> ALSO, writing part of this gave me ideas for some kinky Kiba/Akamaru action (I surprisingly don't see any beast stuff with them on AO3). Anyone in the market for smutty forbidden love between a guy and his canine companion? (I know what you're thinking, 'Oh great another fic you won't update on time' but I'm trying to figure out a rough timetable for future updates and be more productive)


	4. While Naruto Is Away Dogs Will Play (unfinished first segment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening and a routine morning stiffness await our sleepyhead canine boy! Kiba's having issues dealing with some sexy but troubling dreams, which results in the curious boy trying something new and adventurous, exploring a deep forbidden recess of himself he never imagined prying open. It's a pretty 'tight' situation if you catch the meaning, but this headstrong shinobi is up to the challenge of delving into the depths. Later on Kiba goes out for a personal mission to regain his shaken composure and dignity caused by the inappropriate dreams and ensuing experiment with orifice stretching and stimulating certain hard to reach nerve endings, ending with the hound boy marking his territory somewhere familiar to exert his dominance, but not in the usual dog-like way. Things so sideways when Kiba's caught in the compromising situation with his pants down by an innocent passer by. Busted! But that's when the fun REALLY starts for our resident show-off as he leaves a sticky white calling card behind for the absent Naruto under the watchful gaze of his awestruck audience. What better homecoming gift could he give than giving the blond's front door a new paint job? All around it's a good day for a horny canine boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry beforehand about the wall of text (as usual I'm long-winded) I just want you guys to know what's up with me. Your eyes don't deceive, it's a short update from the guy who writes novels for chapters. I actually didn't want to release this yet, but interest has become increasingly frustrated and hounding from a few readers on stalled progress, so here we are. Something's better than nothing right? I hope? Even after coming off a long hiatus work has been moving at a snail's pace, which isn't what people want to hear. I don't blame people for wondering where it's at when I go over my deadline and I have no problem with you asking about the delay, but impatiently pressuring me to churn things out ASAP doesn't help. The result is shoddy, unfinished chapters like this. I know it's been roughly 300 million years and dinosaurs roamed the earth last time I updated, trust me, I'm not happy about it either.
> 
> You might say, "Wait this is ALL there is?" Yup this is almost everything I have finished over the past 2 months since I came back from hiatus, minus some disconnected bits and pieces I left out, and most stuff in the summary didn't even make it in because I rushed to get even this much done. It's pretty much a WIP at this point. I think the Author's notes are actually longer than the story sadly. "But this is nothing compared to other chapters!" To which I say EXACTLY. It's not remotely done, maybe a third or fourth of the whole I planned. That's why I haven't updated, not to spite you and make you suffer, but because I've been trying to get it in a better or at least a FINISHED condition. Also, since I left out so much good stuff be necessity and it ends it a really annoying point, I really hope this chapter doesn't cause any cases of blue balls or blue... clitoris? (WTF do you call the female version of blue balls anyways?) That's the last thing a smut writer wants to happen.
> 
> On a more serious note forgive that the quality and length isn't normal and that it may be kind of choppy and disjointed and doesn't flow well in places. I know it's not my best work and I apologize for that, I did the best I could considering some deeply unpleasant circumstances stated down in the endnotes. If you like this fic I suggest you read them as they're really important concerning the future.

An impressively wide, hasty yawn slipped almost immediately from Kiba's gaping mouth the moment he awoke from his deep slumber, visibly bringing his sharp, beastly fangs to bare, not in a threatening motion but in one of pure drowsiness. The action of the boy's jaw hinging open like a snake's was accompanied by a long bellowing rumble emanating from the pit of his chest like that of a listless beast just awoken from a long hibernation.

The teen's heavy lids scrunched up defensively from the assault of harsh blinding light of a new day intruding from the window, irritating both his mood and his corneas. Ugh. Mornings, right?

"Stupid shiny bastard," Kiba grumbled, cursing the blazing sun and lifting his borderline numb arm to block the blinding light from view before rubbing his stinging, weary eyes.

Once his jaws snapped shut and pearly white chompers clacked together again following his long, lethargic exhale of morning breath and fatigue, Kiba at last began to stir in bed. He knew he couldn't put off rising forever, as much as the lazy youth would have liked to. The teen twisted and turned atop the mattress impatiently seeking a satisfying position and prolonging the inevitable need to get up, stretching his stiff limbs and splaying out in a limber manner in stubborn defiance of the sun's urging whims. Some of these poses were unintentionally risque, reveling a bit more than he intended while the brunet attempted to catch a few more Z's.

They were the kind of postures that would be right at home in a porno mag; laying on his back with hands behind the neck and knees thrown wide open to allow a good unobstructed look at everything from sensual furry armpits to the goods hanging between his legs calling out to be groped, or another posture curled up into a ball on his tummy with his elevated rump jutting into the air like a puppy or a little kid napping. Anyone looking at him from a certain point of view behind would get a gander at his tight virgin pucker, if they were into that sort of thing. You know, typical moves to attract attention that would really titillate viewers. What could he say, Kiba couldn't help but be a hunk even right after waking up, sexiness was his natural talent-some naysayers might say his _only_ talent besides being a loudmouth, hardheaded idiot, but screw those guys! In Kiba's in no way biased mind there was no doubt that someone would want to jump him right now given the chance. **  
**

While he dreamily imagined the ladies getting a gander at his curled up body something caught Kiba's attention, an important discovery was made this bright and early morn. A mysterious lump hiding beneath the covers and a prominent throbbing in his groin alerted the teen to a pressing issue, the problem arising from a protruding tent of the blanket towering over his prone form. It looked like _someone_ wanted to say hello.

Kiba scrutinized the protrusion thoughtfully. He poked at the extension inquisitively with his finger like a child prodding an unknown animal with a stick and his own body twitched and shivered in response. How every typical for that creature in the comforting recesses of fabric and cloth curled around his body to be up before him. The brunet groped the strange bulge provokingly, eliciting a murmured, throaty growl of newly awakened vigor. Like every day, while the teen was still bleary eyed and drowsy, 'Little Kiba' was already wide awake, excited and ready to start the day with a blast.

The groggy youth carelessly threw off the covers in one swift motion and exposed his completely nude form to the drafty standing air; the impulsive guy really loved the freedom and comfort that sleeping naked afforded, the silky friction of bare skin draped so snugly in cloth. It was like nesting in cotton candy.

Kiba glanced down at his rock-hard morning wood sprung to life, already starting the day on a good note. His now unveiled morning glory stood straight up, thick and wooden with creeping purple veins bulging angrily as if the shaft were about to explode. It stood as stiff and solid as an old oak tree, proud and undaunted, dripping a trail of pre like a leaky faucet that had smeared little wet patches into the sheets beneath him in the night and left the hair on his thigh soggy and matted. The excitable rod of flesh sure was an early bird, always rising dutifully before his master. He couldn't ask for a better alarm clock than a throbbing hard-on begging for him to open his eyes.

Kiba dabbed his fingertip to the droplet of clear fluid clinging to his urethra and balancing precariously atop his freestanding vertical dick, collecting it gently with a swipe across his glans then pressing the bead of wetness to his lips with a little kiss to slurp it up. Softly licking away the salty fluid staining his lips, Kiba at last began to wash away the fuzz residing in his head, the remnants of sleep dissipating with the stimulating taste of his own 'morning dew', as fresh and pure as that condensation laid out on the grass but a heck of a lot tastier. You could keep your coffee, Kiba preferred his own produce to wake up, the strong acidic flavor rousing him just as well. Leaves and cocks, they both collected moisture in the early mornings, but while one evaporated with time, the other was exactly why he had been forced awake. His penis lurched at the touch and the pressure inside his body threatened to break. The teen sighed forlornly; it seemed he would have to get up sooner or later. **  
**

Sadly this wasn't a 'ready to go' type of boner. This arousal was of the typical variety acquired naturally through sleep, the 'if I don't piss right now I'm going to explode!" sort of erection. Just a little distinction there, for those who weren't aware of such differences. Not any less fun to play with, but definitely much more uncomfortable. This time it wasn't his testes that needed draining but his bladder.

"Gotta take a whiz," Kiba instructed himself hoarsely to confirm the situation and push him to action. But even if he understood the problem, he still made no efforts to get up.

The refreshing heat of the sun peeked invitingly through the window however, slathering his exposed body with warm, comforting rays and encouraging the boy to postpone his very necessary morning potty break. Kiba's handsome basking features, his sculpted abs and ripped pecs, and his rock-hard crotch all drenched in the liquid golden light streaming through the blinds to lap at and soak into his skin comfortingly; shining that shit directly in his eyes was obnoxious, but submersing his body on the other hand was very pleasant indeed. Dogs loved to sunbathe, and the members of the Inuzuka clan were no exception to the rule. Take a quick tour through their home and from time to time you would undoubtedly find even his nagging hard-ass mother taking a break with a nap on the sun drenched sofa... inbetween the occasions where she wasn't berating and punishing her mouthy son that is.

Accepting his biological love of lazing about over his very real physiological need to empty his very full bladder which was causing him to spring wood, Kiba instead took a few minutes to relax carelessly in the caressing warmth heating his young body. An unusually pleasant smile began to grace his face, leaving his hard cock to wait for attention standing straight up, hard as diamond and pointing nearly up to his hairy navel. One way or another he needed to get rid of the arousal. There _was_ a much lazier way to sideline the need to relive himself for a moment besides going to the toilet, and it involved one of the brunet's favorite things in life. It was time for his customary morning wank. A bit earlier than usual. **  
**

"Morning buddy," Kiba addressed his erection drowsily but warmly, reaching down and patting the stiffness like he would tenderly pat Akamaru on the head, lavishing affection on one of his closest companions in life. "At least one of us is up, huh?" he remarked wryly and wearily with a tired exhale, squinting down upon his attention-seeking staff that yearned with anxiousness for his firm loving touch, scrutinizing his arousal. _Someone_ was particularly energetic even this early. Well, at least the teen could hold his head high and still say he hadn't had any wet dreams in recent years, even when throwing in his overactive libido and even more out of wack senses since his 'play date' with Naruto. That would be a bit much to handle at this point, messing his blankets from erotic dreams. Sure there were some damp spots and streaks of pre-ejaculate smeared on the comforter where his dick had been poking up while he peacefully slept, but thankfully no sticky wet surprise waited for him soaking his blanket and lowering his pride. **  
**

The gentle, sensual caressing of his fingertips gliding over the engorged flesh caused a shiver to run down the boy's spine, tingling like a numb static. Using only his thumb and forefinger, Kiba gently pulled his foreskin back all the way, exposing the reddened flared glans, swollen with the need to relieve himself in one way or another. The tip peeked from under the cover, bulbous mushroom head flashing into view coyly. The hood of wrinkled skin sure was a nifty device to toy with in any case; many prepubescent boys often enjoyed a fascination of playing with their little 'elephant trunk', Kiba included. He had stretched and pulled on it curiously in his younger days, amused in a sort of innocent but also naughty way at the tingles of pleasure that would one day open up a whole different lewd world to him. Using just his forefinger and thumb Kiba slid the cover of skin up and down methodically, dragging the flap of skin all the way down and slowly pulling it back up around the tip of his penis, giving the bundle of flesh a little tug and pinch as it coalesced around his head. He had plenty of skin to work with here, and nothing but time on his hands. **  
**

Before the day truly began Kiba needed to let the tension in his crotch that had built up over night out. Sure he could just get up and piss it away like normal to rid himself of the undeniably awake arousal, but first he wanted to christen the day with his ritual of genital satisfaction, spraying jizz to start the day with a bang. Nothing like a rub down to cheer a dude up and make him chipper for the day. Might as well have some fun with it since he had a boner anyway.

On mornings where he felt like being lazy- which was almost every one-he would prolong his ready to burst genitalia by grinding it deep into the mattress, humping absentmindedly while the young man sought a few more precious minutes of  sleep and a good warm sensation in his crotch while taking shallow but hard lunges into the mattress to stimulate his already active second head. Kiba would dig his sturdy penis in with no care, stabbing the bed beneath his languid body imagining he were prodding amorously at a companion slumbering next to him until he would either have to get up for training or missions or he knew his bladder would give way before much longer and end up making the 17 year old wet the bed. But today was different. He had nowhere to be and plenty of opportunity to rub one out before getting to the point of needing to take a leak and not being able to hold it in any longer. **  
**

The youth unceremoniously grasped his whole rigid length in his palm, done with teasing for the moment and moving swiftly into the main course of his breakfast. Curling his fingers around Kiba without any further ado promptly began pumping himself in lazy, long strokes like usual, not making much effort just this second and working up to the finale.

...But for as much as the idiot loved the raunchy and lustful activities, he went about jerking off mechanically, without being able to muster any energy or interest in the scheduled activity. It was completely artless unlike his usual self-exploration, lacking incentive or any of the furor and rowdiness he was known for on the battlefield or in bed. Had the day of reckoning come, the hour of woeful ending? Had Kiba actually grown _bored_ of masturbating?!

The brunet let out a raspy sigh full of anxiety and of tiredness, dejected at the prospect of things growing stale at such a young age. Day in and day out, the same stroking, the same routine. Tediousness could make even one of the best activities and hobbies known to man feel tiresome and dull over time. He needed to change things up, try something risky and new. But what else was there? Kiba already had a litany of fetishes in mind, but few he could preform alone. Even the wistful erotic dream his mind had concocted through the night failed to arouse his passion and... Wait... Wait a darn minute!

That freaking dream!!

It all came rushing back at once, the stark realization dawning in a tidal wave of unwanted information crashing down and overwhelming Kiba, sending the submerged boy into a floundering cold sweat. Kiba sprang up so rapidly in his bed he was almost a blur, shooting up with so much force and speed it made his head spin. **  
**

"Shiiiiiiit!" Kiba groaned loudly, accentuating his disbelief with a long frustrated swarm of vowels. His cheeks rapidly heated up, stained with a tinge of rosy redness, dying his skin a deep crimson as all the blood vessels in his face caused him to flush with shame. "I can't fuckin' believe I actually dreamed about... Ugh, this is some bullshit!" Kiba howled furiously and tossed his pillow across the room in frustration, continuing to grumble and pout obstinately like a petulant child. But there was what was convenient to believe, and there was the truth. And the truth couldn't be avoided, no matter how displeasing it may be. Kiba burrowed his burning face into his palms trying to escape from reality and hide from his own pain in the ass subconscious. ...'Pain in the ass?' What an ironically apt choice of words. It was a deeply unfortunate stream of thoughts that made the stubbornly proud young man wince in shame. **  
**

As the hazy fog of confusion dissipated from his mind Kiba could recall all the details of his erotic dream in sharp, crisp detail, every soul crushing humiliation, every indignity he had suffered... _willingly enjoyed_ as a matter of fact. Getting rock hard while he dreamed obviously told that he didn't object too much on some level. **  
**

Simply put, for the first time in his raunchy life Kiba had dreamed about getting hammered. In the ass. By Naruto. ...Yeah, not one of his proudest moments. His unthinking ego had created a steamy situation in the lawless and hedonistic realm of dreamland where Kiba lay back submissively and gladly took a rough pounding from the hyperactive knucklehead. His dream self and the incarnate Naruto were intertwined on this very bed, Kiba digging his claws into the blond's back for support as he recklessly thrust at breakneck speed, each rugged lurch ramming into Kiba and making the boy howl and pant happily as he accepted his first occasion doing the nasty, as a bottom or otherwise. He was impotent, Kiba could do nothing as his mind went about spinning this disgusting but thrilling tale about the ever imperious dog boy spreading his legs and accepting his friend inside to rob the boy of his black cherry, the video of their wild copulation playing before his resting eyes tauntingly. Now that he remembered such emotional debilitating events, Kiba could almost _feel_ himself being wrenched open by his first experience with a man, the sensation memorized in the muscles even though he had only imagined Naruto's shaft shoving in deep down to the root. This kind of shit never would have happened had he been able to play more with the idiot and taking change like he had planned! The absence of that loud moron was REALLY screwing with Kiba's head! **  
**

Oh, his poor ego! Never mind that, his poor butthole too! Kiba felt a load of sympathy for himself, his dream self that was; it couldn't have been easy taking dick for the first time, on top of that getting fucked by Naruto's careless expediency, not to mention that thick python he called a penis. It must have hurt big time! But he would like to think that in the circumstances he would have taken his fucking like a champ, like a true unconquerable shinobi man, and would have never truly allowed Naruto to win their 'fight'. At least he _hoped_ so **.** Kiba hoped that in that situation he would have at least been able to struggle back and give it his all to make Naruto come embarrassingly and pathetically fast, ridden him like no tomorrow and shown that even from that position HE was still the boss, HE was the one in charge. The bigger issue at hand was the passive role he played in the affair. Flat on his back like a bitch in heat, that was no position for an Inuzuka man to be in reguardless of the circumstances at hand! There was a difference between acting as a power bottom and the other option in his mind. At least with the former he could salvage his sanity and confidence to some degree. **  
**

Such repulsively submissive dreams should have put Kiba off and made his staff wilt quicker than Naruto chowing down a big heaping bowl of Ichiraku ramen, but the opposite was true; his damn penis ignored such sentiments and solidified like a diamond at the deliciously taboo thought of bottoming-especially for a macho tough guy like Kiba who valued his pride and put on airs to maintain that reputation-the appendage as energetic and beaming as if it had hypothetically drank a cup of coffee while Kiba had been dreaming. Of course still needing to take a leak played a big role in that firmness too, but responsibility was probably divided about 50/50 to be honest. Who knew really, Kiba wasn't great at math. The point was his dick was even more stubborn that he was! **  
**

The blond's body weight pressed down on top of Kiba as that plump cock penetrated mercilessly into Kiba's ailing hole, stretching him out with purpose for both their pleasure. But the hothead wasn't fighting off his fiend's advances as he should be. Instead Kiba recalled picturing himself growling in delight getting railed by his hung blond buddy, stuck face to face missionary style. Not exactly the position the notoriously difficult and rash guy had pictured himself in until recently. He had guarded his chastity back there for 17 years, refusing to even consider the lower position should it ever come up in the MEGA unlikely case eh decided to give up his back door to anyone, then _this_ stuff happened, along came Naruto to wreck everything in one go. **  
**

In the heated dream Naruto grinned down at the pinned Kiba with confidant cheer while he bucked wildly, flashing that same obnoxious cocky smile he always wore whenever he was excited and unbearably thrilled, not just happy but also a little mischievous and bawdy. It was a look not of conquest or subjugation like Kiba himself would have exemplified in the same situation had their roles been reversed, but one of... friendliness? Did that make sense? No, Kiba would have been ravenous and uncompromising, and although the dream unmistakably showed Kiba getting it good and fast like one would expect from a ball of energy like Naruto who had unbelievable natural stamina, their was no will to dominate his partner. Kiba supposed that had to be accurate; their personalities probably came out just as much if not more than usual while letting their guards down in the midst of intercourse, and as lewd and frantic and overconfident as Naruto was, he lacked the same tenacity and animal urging that Kiba possessed. Naruto wasn't one for those tastes. Instead it was an emotion of extreme enjoyment and thrill of physical contact, a simple warm gesture of two buds just hanging out enjoying each other's presence... that just so happened to involve them bare-backing like animals. Regardless of consequences or intentions, Naruto was clearly having fun making a mess of Kiba. After all, as long as it felt good, a hole was a hole, and the illusion of Naruto seemed to have no problems with taking his pal to pound town. What did _he_ have to worry about anyways? It wasn't like Naruto was the one getting drilled and turning his whole world topsy turvy, bringing in a lot of self questioning, latent curiosity, and immeasurable amounts of shame and displeasure. All he had to do was slap his hips into Kiba's rear over and over until the moment of truth arrived, leaving both the dream and real Kiba left in the midst of a moral crisis. Erotic to be sure, but still a quandary. **  
**

...Maybe it was time Kiba give ass play a shot? He couldn't deny after such a shocking dream there was some nagging urge to... explore. Butt stuff: the final frontier for straight guys. Or straight-ish guys in Kiba's case, but you understood the point. It was a rarely broached subject for dudes of that persuasion, a total taboo placed on even casual attempts of anal toying. But at heart he was a connoisseur of the perverted arts, a natural born artisan of lewdness. How could Kiba consider himself a man of tactile pleasure when he left the horizon so woefully unexplored, when he recoiled from fetishes like a bashful virgin woman on her wedding night? That was no way for a guy of his prowess and knowledge to act, no sir. **  
**

But bravado aside, the teen couldn't mask his reluctance to, uh, plumb his own depths. The though of it was nerve wracking, causing a queasy unease to well up inside the boy, tangled together with an energetic excitement to push even his own boundaries of tolerance like fluttering butterflies dancing in his stomach.

Kiba's reputation for unquestioning boldness-or irresponsible recklessness as some boring folks would dub it-preceded him. It took a certain kind of stupid guy overflowing with courage to take that opportunity when presented and try out fingering himself. Kiba doubted than most if any of his fellow shinobi guys had ever dared to even attempt the feat. Well, maybe Naruto had breached that subject considering his storied exposure to the sexual arts from his massively and notoriously lewd master Jiraiya, but most guys wouldn't go around thinking about sticking things up their asses in a positive way. But Kiba being Kiba, he was beginning to see it as a challenge, a matter of pride for himself. Anything the blond idiot could do he could do better!

Kiba genuinely didn't give the slightest shit of what it meant for his sexuality anymore, having accepted a more diverse panoply of intercourse and affirmed a ideal of if it feels good do it. All he wanted was to prove himself, to accept it and not shy away from what the dreams had forced him to confront. The teen knew who he was now, he didn't need to segregate pleasure into narrow bands of orientation. But _saying_ it was one thing and going through with it was another, and it was so very difficult to take that final courageous step. **  
**

"Well, here goes nothing," Kiba remarked glancing at his fingers, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the final plunge. He just hoped they would fit considering his innocence. He was about to deflower himself after all, it better be worth it. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you explanations for my missed updates, long absences and declining quality. The news may let people down but I can't find a way around it; this may or may not be the last chapter of the story. I never intended to drop it even if I did move at a slower pace than many preferred but circumstances in my life make even that impossible.
> 
> Understand this isn't something I want but am forced into by some inconsiderate assholes. Don't mistakenly think I don't have the time or ideas or will to continue or that I have too many projects going at once to handle. It’s simply because I live in an apartment with nightmare neighbors. They drink heavily, blare music and get into fights EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. This is outside, not in their apartment. This group sits out there literally all night shouting and hollering until morning. THEN a horde of brats come out to scream their heads off, break windows and kill animals until nightfall. The whole cycle starts over again every day without end. It’s constant disruption and I can’t even think anymore let alone focus like I need. It’s hard to write sex scenes when there's shouting outside your window all hours day and night. They are truly terrible people.
> 
> The manager won't even give them a warning let alone kick the bastards out. The police won’t do anything even when they scream and threaten to shoot each other at 2AM. Wearing headphones makes almost no difference. Moving is a luxury I can’t BEGIN to afford. I’m trapped with no way out. This is why each update has taken longer and longer. Under these conditions I can't maintain a good level of concentration or even get the occasion to write most times. All I produce is subpar stuff which disappoints me to no end. I was ALREADY deeply depressed before this bullshit started escalating and it's only exacerbating things and each week the noise is getting worse. A friend even suggested I check into a mental health facility, that's how poor I'm doing. I'm barely hanging on, so being productive is pretty much a dream at this point.
> 
> For now consider this fic (and my others) on indefinite hiatus. I'm not definitively dropping them altogether but for the foreseeable future I will not attempt progress since I never get stuff written anyways and I'm temporarily abandoning fanfic work to try to collect myself mentally. I hate to throw away stories I worked so hard on but I can’t continue like this. I just can't write the way I used to.
> 
> It sucks to leave something I enjoyed but these total fucks have stolen it from me along with my peace of mind and rest. I only get 4 or so hours of sleep a day before I'm startled awake by a screaming match or kids beating each other with tree branches or some other bullshit, which makes me constantly worn down. I'm angry, frustrated, exhausted and depressed which doesn't help with inspiring writing smut. It's disheartening I have to give up something I like just because trashy bastards can't learn to STFU and not be loud pieces of shit all night every night, but here we are. This doesn't mean I'll NEVER return (maybe I'll get lucky and they'll get hit by a bus) but active work from here on is suspended until further notice.
> 
> I'm saying this so readers don't hold out hope waiting for something that isn't coming any time soon. I want to be fair and not string you along or give you false hope when I'm too busy pulling my hair out trying to stay sane. 
> 
> I know this may come as a disappointment to you and it does to me as well; there were MANY fun kinky ideas for future chapters I planned out (Shadow Clone gangbang, public sex, Kiba getting piercings, cum swapping, bukkake, pet play, double penetration, toys and more). I am extremely sorry for not being able to deliver what I promised. But I'm proud and grateful that this story was received so well; #9 on most hits with the Kiba/Naru tag, 17 for kudos and 9 for bookmarks as of this post. I never thought I'd do so well with the first piece of smut I ever made, so I appreciate the loyalty and eager, positive comments.
> 
> I'll still be around if you have questions or comments so feel free. I'm going to TRY in the coming weeks and months to complete this chapter and get out one more for each of my other fics which were all in progress before I made the decision to halt, but that will be it for awhile. If anything about my situation changes I'll make an announcement on my tumblr and I'll post occasional progress updates for what is left as I slowly try to complete those last updates. Q&A is welcome there too and there's also a page of ideas I had for future fics (which are now obviously stalled sadly). I'll be making an update similar to this on there soon.  
> [BuddhasFanFicDictatorShip](https://buddhasfanficdictatorship.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry I'm leaving you hanging.


End file.
